White Sins
by Scriptorem stilis
Summary: A few weeks after the closing of Jurassic World, Owen and Claire return to Isla Nublar in hopes of repairing the damages done by the Indominus Rex. But what they find on the island when they return could make reopening Jurassic World harder than expected. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in any of the Jurassic Park/World films. Jurassic World belongs to Universal Studios.

* * *

"Hung-over"

In the dappled undergrowth of the jungle, the reptilian head slowly lifted up and scented the air. Carried on the swift arms of the wind was the scent of prey. She stepped forward through the dense foliage, barely creating a sound.

She was 6ft tall and nearly weighing 200 pounds. She was a dull green and her back was patterned with dark green stripes that blended in with the shadows.

Suddenly, out of a bush a few feet away, a wild boar squealed as it ran away from a raptor. The green raptor lunged forward and she sank her large sickle shaped claw into the muscular neck of the unfortunate swine.

The other raptor stepped forward and gave a gentle nudge to her side. She backed off and let her sister eat from the carcass first. Her sister always ate first, she preferred it that way.

At one time, her name was Delta, and her sisters' name was Blue. Though it seemed like ages ago when their first Alpha had reclaimed their loyalty back from White One.

White One, curse her scaled hide, she had killed Echo and had baby Charlie blown to smithereens. She and Blue never went a day without cursing those horrid crimson eyes and the snow white hide.

Ever since White One had been taken by Swimming One, she and Blue had been wondering around the island, fighting for survival. Luckily, they have survived for many days, hunting the wild boars and rodents that infested the island.

Her skin was decorated with many scars from the battle with White One and fights with the Flying Ones that thought they could make an easy meal of her and her sister.

Blue chirped to her that she could now eat.

* * *

She strode forward and thrust her snout into the abdominal cavity of the pig, eager to quiet the growling of her stomach.

He stumbled over to the bathroom, tripped, and landed in front of the porcelain basin of the toilet. Thank God he did, for he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.

He felt the burning sensation of stomach acid in the back of his throat, and then expelled the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Moaning, he placed a heavily calloused hand on his pounding head.

"Owen?" A female voice asked from the door way of the bathroom.

He just moaned.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She asked.

"Not… in… the… mood…Claire," Owen managed to say before throwing up again.

Claire just sighed as she knelt down beside Owen and gently stroked his back calmingly.

Owen had been drinking heavily ever since they had returned from Isla Nublar. Claire knew Owen had a hard time dealing with the traumatic loss of Echo, Charlie and Delta.

But she couldn't understand why he had to drink till he passed out every night for the last two and a half months.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when he suddenly vomited again. She sighed as she got up to go get him a glass of water.

Walking down the hallway to the kitchen, she fell into thought.

She always wondered if it were possible to return to Isla Nublar to try and re-open Jurassic World. But it is unlikely that it will happen due to the amount of people that were killed by the Indominus, the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons as well as the raptors.

Reaching the kitchen, she strode over to the cupboards and pulled out a plastic drinking cup. Walking over to the sink, she turned on the cold water and placed the cup under the flow of water.

Of course, with the Indominus eaten by Lily the Mosasaur, there would be one less problem to deal with. Luckily, ACU is still fully armed and ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

Just then, the cold tap water ran over the rim of the glass and onto her hand. Shutting off the tap, she dumped a little bit of water out of the cup.

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Owen was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, and he looked like _shit_!

His eyes were bulging and red, his face was white and he was dotted in beads of sweat.

"Owen, are you alright?" Claire asked concernedly.

"I have to go back," He said.

"What?" She was puzzled.

"I have to go and find Blue, I know she is still alive," He said with tears rimming his eyes.

"Oh Owen, I am sorry, but we can't go back to Isla Nublar," She said sadly.

"Damn it, Claire, I will go back to that island, and nothing will keep me from my girl!" He said as he stumbled forward.

"I know you care for her, but we aren't able to get on the island," She said almost truthfully.

She stepped forward and embraced him in a comforting hug. He relaxed his head against her shoulder and started to weep.

"Owen, I am sure Blue is alright, she is one tough girl," Claire soothed.

He just murmured a response.

"Don't worry, Owen, at least we still have each other," Claire said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You really know how to cheer me up, Claire," He said as he returned the kiss.

* * *

She woke with a start.

She blinked the remaining sleep from her eyes.

Blue was standing in front of her and she looked annoyed.

' _Are you awake now_?' Blue asked.

' _I guess so_ ,' Delta replied.

' _Then let's get going_ ," Blue demanded.

With that, Delta rose to her feet and stretched. Laying a couple of feet away were the bones of the pig.

A few compys were pecking away at the slivers of meat that were left.

Delta paid no heed to the little scavengers as she followed Blue through the jungle.

As they were walking, Delta was beginning to smell familiar scents as they moved forward.

Suddenly, they came to a clearing close to a cliff above the ocean, where a large concrete building stood. Delta stopped and scented the air while Blue continued closer to the building. Delta let out a soft trill as the smells of the place began to register in her memory.

At that moment, Blue disappeared from sight, and Delta let out an alarmed cry.

When Blue returned, she had of all things she could carry, an old leather boot that was scratched and bitten in many places.

That was when it struck Delta; they were back at their old paddock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something Fishy"

As Delta walked towards the old paddock, her nose was invaded with the scents of her and her sisters.

How Blue and her missed their siblings, no one would ever know.

But they still kept on kicking and doing what raptors do.

Delta stepped through the large metal gates and into the paddock, where she was bombarded with memories of Charlie and Echo as well as Alpha.

' _Alpha, oh Alpha, what are we supposed to do now_?' Delta thought to herself.

' _Delta_ ,' Blue asked as she came up beside her, ' _is everything alright_?'

' _No_ ,' Delta whimpered

' _What was that_?' Blue asked, as she had not heard what her sibling's response was.

' _No_ ,' she answered more clearly.

' _What is the matter_?' Blue asked as she gently nuzzled her sister.

' _It's just that I miss Alpha, and Echo, and baby Charlie. We are all alone, and I HATE it, we have no one to look after us, no one to treat us with jerky and Oreos, and no one to tell us how much_ _they care about us_ ,' Delta explained to Blue.

' _Oh Delta_ , _I know how you feel, and I to miss the blessings of the Oreos. But we must continue_ _on and make do with what we have_ ,' she said as she cuddled her sister.

' _It_ _was White One's fault, she made us lose our sisters, she made Alpha go away, if Swimming One hadn't of gotten her first, we would have killed her ourselves_!' Delta cursed.

' _But Swimming One got her first, and let's be thankful she did, for we could not take her down if we had tried our hardest_ ,' Blue truthfully explained.

' _Where do we go now-_ ' Delta was cut off by a cry, a cry for help.

It was a raptor call, and it sent shivers down their spines. They couldn't explain why, but that call sounded familiar. It unsettled them greatly, for they thought they were the only two remaining raptors on the island.

' _Who was that_?' Delta said, concerned.

' _I_ _don't know, but it didn't sound like Charlie or Echo. Of that I am certain_ ,' Blue said for she was puzzled too.

' _Should we go see who it is_?' Delta asked, almost excitedly.

Blue pondered this for a moment, then replied, _'We could go see who it is, for we could always use the extra set of eyes_ ,'

The call sounded again.

' _Alright, let's get moving_!' Blue commanded.

* * *

She dropped the leather boot and took off with Delta at her side; they were going to help that raptor, no matter what.

"Alright, Miss Dearing, but you must understand that when the asset had escaped we had suffered heavy casualties," the ACU commander said to Claire.

"Are you sure you can't at least get a small team assembled for the mission I am giving you?"

"I will try to get any troops that are still willing to come with me on this one, but I can guarantee that it will not be many," He answered.

"Thank you so much for agreeing on so short a notice," Claire thanked before she ended the call.

Claire tiredly rubbed her temples. It was the end of a long day, and she had been calling different people to try and accomplish her little scheme.

Luckily, Owen didn't know her plan yet. But he had to be getting suspicious, for she had practically ignored him for the whole day.

She let out a sigh as she got up from the chair behind a mahogany desk and walked over to the door. She twisted the handle and stepped into the hallway.

As Claire made her way to the kitchen to brew a Starbucks coffee with her Keurig 2.0, she heard snoring coming from the living room. Letting the Keurig do its job, Claire went to investigate.

There, sprawled on the couch, was Owen more than likely passed out from drinking too much again.

And the culprit was at hand, Owen's hand. It was an empty bottle of Tequila gripped tightly in Owen's fist.

' _Why does he have to get drunk every night_?' Claire thought.

' _There is better ways to control depression than getting drunk every night_ ,'

Just then, Owen opened his eye and mumbled, "Claire, what time is it?"

"It is half past 11," She answered without glancing at her watch.

"A.M. or P.M.?" Owen asked.

"P.M., smartass," Claire said.

With that, Owen grunted and went back to sleep.

Claire sighed as she went back to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee.

She was sipping her coffee when she nearly gagged. She swore she had just seen the fiery golden gaze of Rexy. Then she blinked and the vision of Rexy was gone.

' _Jesus, Claire, you need to get more sleep, you are imagining things_ ,' Claire thought to herself.

With that, she walked up the stairs, stepped into the room, turned off the lights, crawled into bed, and laid her head onto the pillow.

Sleep greeted her with welcoming arms and embraced her in its reassuring cloak.

* * *

As Delta and Blue made their way towards the cries, they were coming closer to the Mosasaur lagoon. Blue stopped to scent the air, but her nostrils were filled with an odd, salty and fishy like scent. Blue looked to her left and saw the bars around the lagoon had been twisted and gnarled as if the bars were made of copper.

As if this didn't alarm Blue enough, this wasn't the spot where Swimming One had taken White One.

So she had a couple of possible answers; One, Swimming One had grabbed an unsuspecting victim. Two, Something had broken into Swimming Ones lagoon, or three, White One, against all odds, escaped the deadly jaws of Swimming One and swam to the shore and escaped.

She hoped it was either answer one or two.

Then again, she and her sisters had learned White One was one tough cookie.

Blue glanced at the concrete by the breach in the fence and noticed long scratch marks.

' _Blue_ ,' a call drifted on the wind.

Both she and Delta grew rigid at the voice.

' _Please help me_ ,' the voice pleaded.

Delta and Blue exchanged worried glances before they started to follow the trail away from the lagoon and into the nearby jungle.

As Blue and Delta followed the trail of wet foot prints and fish smelling puddles, they began to hear the labored breathing of an animal nearby.

The labored breathing was growing nearer as the two sister continued on.

They suddenly came into a clearing where the trees were knocked down and the underbrush was cleared in a large circle. Lying in the center of the circle was a mound of grimy green gunk clinging to the white scales of the Indominus.

Her breath was labored, but she still had the ability to talk with Blue and Delta.

' _Glad you could make it_.'


	3. Chapter 3

"One Tiny Little Thing"

Blue was resisting the urge to slit White One's throat while she was down. As if Delta was reading her sister's mind, she stepped up beside her and whispered into Blue's ear, ' _We should let her explain herself first, Blue_.'

With that, the duo moved so they were close enough to the injured Indominus, but not close enough to be snapped up by her massive jaws.

' _I see you two are just fine_ ,' The Indominus flattered.

' _The_ _same does not go for you_ ,' Blue insulted.

' _Still_ _as headstrong and stubborn as I remember_ ,' she retorted.

' _Delta, you always seemed to listen to reason, more so than your sister_ ,' White One said as she turned her crimson gaze to Delta.

' _I tend to be the one to talk Blue out of doing something stupid, but I wasn't able to talk her out of the mess you had got us into_ ,' Delta snapped.

' _It seems the whole world is out to get me then,' The Indominus said, trying to get some sympathy out of the two raptors standing before her. As if on cue, Delta stepped forward, and asked, 'What do you want with us, you poor leader_?'

' _I wish for one tiny, little thing_ ,' The Indominus said, purposefully dragging the question out longer than need be.

' _What_?' Blue asked impatiently.

' _I just wish for a bit of cool, refreshing water to quench my thirst, but I am too weak to get up and get it for myself_ ,' she answered.

' _But_ _how shall we bring the water to you_?' Delta asked.

And a good question it was, for how were two raptors to bring enough water to quench the thirst the Indominus was plagued by?

As if the Indominus were reading the question out of their minds, she suggested, ' _Why_ _don't you use buckets; carry them in your mouths_?'

' _But how are we to know you won't snap us up when we try to give you the water_?' Delta asked concernedly as she as she eyed the large teeth.

' _Good_ _question, my little friend, but easily answered. For why should I bite the hand that feeds me? Or rather, the raptor that brings me water_?' The Indominus said rather smugly.

I _understand you want us to get you water with, these so called buckets, but where are we to find them_?' Blue asked; she wanted to be out of sight of those piercing, red eyes.

' _You will find them in the area were the humans trade for useless things, but please do not dilly or dally for I desperately need that water_!' And for once in her life, the Indominus was not lying about how desperate she actually was.

* * *

'Fine,' Blue scoffed as she and Delta took off to find some buckets to give the Indominus something to drink.

"Hello?" He asked while he pressed pause to pause the video game he was playing.

"Is this Lowery?"

"The one and only, and whom may I be speaking to?" Lowery asked.

"Lowery, this is Claire, I need to-,"

"Claire? Oh my god, how are you? Are you doing fine after, well, you know…?"

"Lowery, I am fine. What I was going to ask you before I was interrupted was if I could interest you in joining me and a few others in a trip back to Isla Nublar?" Claire finished.

"You are planning to go back THERE?" Lowery nearly shouted in shock, and he added, "Claire, as much as I would like to, I won't. Okay, I don't want to be eaten by some dinosaur; that is not what is going to happen to me! No freaking way!"

"Lowery, you are the only person who can work the control room."

"What about Vivian?" Lowery suggested.

"I called her, but she politely declined," Claire explained.

"Sure, I was able to push a couple buttons after InGen packed up and left, and I opened Rexy's door, but that's it!" Lowery said honestly.

"Damn it Lowery! You will get your sorry ass off the couch, and come with me to Isla Nublar!"

"But-"

"Lowery, you are coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"I-" He started but was cut off when Claire ended the call.

* * *

She stunk, and she knew it. She was thirsty and extremely famished.

She just wished Blue and Delta would hurry up and fetch her water so she could quench her thirst. The smell of fish and salt water was slowly making her go insane. It bothered her that she was extremely weak, and she was humiliated by the fact that she couldn't do anything about her current predicament.

The Indominus sighed as she lifted her head slightly and scented the air. She could smell the stench of her cuts and the clinging odor of the lagoon water. ' _What shall I do_?' The Indominus mused to herself.

' _If_ _I can get the raptors to do my bidding again, then I can nurse myself back to full health, as well as regain the trust of Blue and Delta_ ,' she thought.

But her body was riddled with large wounds. Her neck had deep gouges from the metal rods that she had plucked out after escaping the jaws of the Mosasaur. Plus there were serrations along her body from the unforgiving teeth of both the Tyrannosaurus and Mosasaur.

She snorted as a fly decided to land on the tip of her nose. It was an inferior life form compared to her; yet, it was free to do whatever it wanted while she was wounded and unable to move.

But, this little pest, who had so foolishly landed on her snout, gave her something else to think about.

Slowly, she lifted her left hand up of the ground, and readied. Then she swiped at the fly, killing the insect with a satisfactory squish. At this, she enjoyed the nuisance would bother her no more.

* * *

Blue and Delta had found four buckets; where the Indominus had said they would find them.

They had little difficulty in filling the buckets at the fountain, but their necks were beginning to ache from the strain of the water. Blue grunted as she sat the water down and stretched her neck. She was going to have a few words to say to the Indominus when they returned, and said words would not be exactly the kindest of words either.

' _Why should we have do her bidding_?' Blue asked Delta.

' _I_ _am not sure, but she is larger and seems to have more authority surrounding her_ ,' Delta answered as she sat her bucket down.

' _I do not like her after what she put us through_ ,' Blue bitterly said as she remembered the loss of Charlie and later Echo.

' _I_ _don't like it either, Sister, but we are still around to preserve the memories we have of them_ ,' Delta comforted.

Delta had always seemed to have been the wisest of the four. Blue was the one who gave the orders, Echo was the hyper one, and Charlie was the baby.

' _I don't understand how she was able to survive the jaws of Swimming One, or the depths of her watery home_ ,' Blue said in confusion.

' _Maybe if we ask her, she will tell us how she escaped_ ,' Delta reasoned.

Blue sighed as she thought about the lies the Indominus would weave into her tale. But then again, she may not lie, for she had no reason to this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rules"

Blue and Delta approached the Indominus with the buckets of water in their mouths.

' _You finally return! I was beginning to wonder if you had abandoned me and left to die of thirst_!' The Indominus said dramatically.

Blue sat her bucket down and snapped, ' _Maybe it would have been better if you had been dead in the first place_!'

The Indominus looked flabbergasted for a moment before she could come up with a retort.

' _I think they should have named you Red, for you have one nasty temper_!'

' _I_ _thought you were dying of thirst_ ,' Delta mocked coolly from the side.

With the thought of water brought back to mind, the Indominus opened her mouth, expecting the cool relief of the water.

It was several moments before she closed her mouth and eyed the two raptors in front of her.

' _Why aren't you giving me the water_?' She asked demandingly.

Then Delta said, ' _We_ _don't trust that you won't eat us when we go to give you the water_ ,'

' _How_ _could you not trust me? I am an extremely truthful creature who never lies or sinned_.'

She proclaimed as she placed one hand to her chest and the other in the air. Blue nearly rolled gagged at how bad the lie White One had just told. Never sinned, never told a lie? Blue couldn't believe how seemingly stupid White One acted right now.

' _How about this, I will dig a hole for you to pour the water into, and then I will drink from it? Sound good? You don't get eaten, and I get a drink, win-win for everyone_!' White One suggested.

' _Sure, works for me_ ,' Delta agreed as she looked at her sister.

After a few awkward seconds, Blue gave her answer, ' _Fine_ ,'

With the answers from the raptor siblings, White One scraped out a large hole. Then Blue and Delta stepped forward and emptied their buckets into the hole.

The Indominus waited patiently for the raptors to back up to a safe distance before she lowered her head to drink from the pool.

Once she was finished, she politely thanked Blue and Delta for bringing her the water.

' _If you two don't mind, I was wondering if you could go get me some meat to eat, then I will sleep, and leave you to go about your own business as you please_ ,' White One thanked before she yawned, revealing her full arsenal of ivory daggers set in her maw.

Blue and Delta walked away to go hunting while the Indominus set her head down and closed her eyes, and slept.

* * *

Claire let out a shaky sigh as she leaned back in her chair behind her desk.

She had just "convinced" Lowery to come to Isla Nublar with her.

Everything was going according to plan. She had a team of ACU troopers ready; she has Lowery coming to work the control room, and two helicopters to take both them and their supplies. All she needed to do was get Owen to stop boozing out every night for the next week or so, or until she gets the date set for their little adventure to Isla Nublar.

That was going to be the difficult part.

She couldn't just walk up to Owen out of the blue and say, "Hey Owen, I just was wondering if you would like to go with me and try and reopen Jurassic World,"

No, that would not do at all; especially if he was drunk out of his mind, as usual.

She would have to be more clever, like coming up with the excuse of "If you don't stop drinking, I will kick you out of my house," or "Owen, if you don't stop drinking, I will get you help from AA, and you can go to every damn meeting until you stop this mad drinking,".

Claire preferred the second option.

While she was thinking about the answer she was going to give Owen, said person just happened to knock on her office door and enter.

"How are you doing, Claire?" Owen asked casually as he sat down in one of the three padded chairs in front of her desk.

"Owen, I am working, you can't just barge in whenever you feel like it! Who knows, I could have been in an important conference call, working hard on a document, or reading over a contract," she took in a breath before continuing, "The thing is, please just knock lightly on the door three times, and if I don't answer you right away, I will get to you after a while."

"Yes ma'am," He said as he playfully made a mock salute to her orders.

She sighed as she wondered what to say to him when he interrupted her train of thoughts by saying, "I was wondering if, well, you know if you would go on a second date with me."

"I…" She started, but was too flabbergasted to answer.

Several seconds passed before she finally replied, "Yes, Owen, I will go on a second date with you, _only_ if you follow a couple of rules."

He looked a little deflated at the mention of rules, but was happy she accepted his invitation.

"Rule number one, no tequila! Rule number two, no board shorts! Rule number three, dress semi formally, please no casual clothes. And one more thing, Owen, I will decline on this second date if you continue drinking the way you have been. Do I make myself clear?" She questioned.

"Yes, Mom," He quietly sauced.

"What was that, Owen?!" Claire asked threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing, I just said yes, Claire!"

"Uh huh," Claire said disapprovingly of his lie.

Two could play the 'I'm a little brat' game.

* * *

She cracked open a ruby eye when she heard a twig snap. Blue and Delta stood at the edge of the clearing she had made. In their mouths were the limp bodies of two boars. As she watched the raptors approach, she sat herself up into a more comfortable position, and purred, ' _Thank you for taking the time to bring me this meat_.'

' _No problem_ ,' Blue said sarcastically.

Then the two raptors approached the Indominus and they sat down the pigs. The Indominus lowered her head closer to the pigs to smell them. After she was certain she smelled no poisons or that the meat was rotten, she engulfed the two pigs and swallowed them whole.

' _Thank you, Blue and Delta, for taking the time to bring me water and food while I am in this weak state_ ,' The Indominus purred.

' _Don't mention it_ ,' Blue scoffed.

Delta just rolled her eyes as she curled into a ball on the ground and went to sleep. But Blue wouldn't go to sleep that easily with this white atrocity sitting in front of her. She sat down with her limbs tucked neatly underneath her, and just stared into the scarlet eyes of the Indominus.

' _You do know that rest is a wonderful medicine_ ,' White One spoke as she inched closer to Blue.

Blue just snorted disapprovingly as she moved away.

' _Why are you being so unfriendly with me_?' She asked as she glanced into Blue's eyes.

' _I don't know, maybe it was because you got little Charlie blown to bits, threw Echo into a fireball, and you nearly killed me and Delta! Yet you still have the ignorance to ask me why I am unfriendly to you_!?' Blue snapped.

The Indominus blinked in surprise. She had never been back talked to by anyone! She was surprised this little raptor could have such a sharp tongue and an even sharper temper.

' _My dear Blue, I had no intention of baby Charlie being blown to bits, and she had so much to live for. As for Echo…well, you and Delta had decided to take the filthy fleshlings' side over me, so of course I reacted out of anger. I guarantee that you have acted out of anger as well, Missy_!' The Indominus nearly shouted the last of her sentence.

Blue just sat there, staring at the Indominus, and the Indominus stared right back before the white dinosaur said, ' _I_ _am sorry. For any hurts I have committed to you and your sister. Maybe one day you will know and understand the hardships I went through as a youngster, but please forgive me for my wrongs, and let us look forward to the rights we will do in the future_.'

The Indominus proudly stated this before she lied down to take another needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hi guys, I am leaving** **the** **first of many author notes. First off, I may have messed up on Delta's description in the first chapter. If I did, I will go back and change it as soon as I can. Another, thank you SO much SkullsandDuggery for taking the time to edit my story, it is much appreciated! To the readers, please do not be shy; I love to hear your opinions for this story! Thank you Jelsemium for being the first one to leave review on my story. Just a warning, this chapter is a little dark, just saying for those who have a softer heart. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

"Sweet Memories"

She curled up into a tighter ball. There was light, but it was a harsh and cold light, and gave no warmth. The shivering fits were becoming worse, and she was shaking harder. In the background, a beeping sound was becoming faster and the beeps closer to each other.

That's when large hands come out of nowhere and started to poke and prod her. She withered and wiggled, desperately trying to get free. But the hands only grabbed her tighter, and she was unable to fight back. Low and behold, an opportunity presented itself to her. One of the hands thumb had come too close to her mouth, and she took the chance to bite as hard as her little jaw could.

There was a terrible cry followed by innumerable curses in an unintelligible language.

Suddenly, she heard a tearing sound as a ribbon of sticky stuff was wrapped around her mouth. In vain, she tried to open her mouth, but was defeated by the strength of the thin substance.

All she could do now was look around and whimper.

The perpetrators of this attack suddenly started to talk amongst themselves whilst still keeping a firm grip on her. That's when she heard a popping sound as they became quiet.

One of them who weren't holding her was carrying a tube like object that had strange colored water inside of it. But what troubled her most was the fact that the tube ended in a sharp point that shone menacingly in the harsh light.

The tube came closer to her body and she began to thrash violently, only wishing to escape the cruelty of these beings.

A searing pain overcame her as the needle was pressed into her side.

She thrashed harder now and the hands had loosened their grip. She jumped up, sizing them up the jumped down off the table and started to run as fast as her little legs would carry her. In the wall, there was an opening, and she made for it, running faster than she had ever run before.

She was so close to passing through the door when a blanket came down on top of her and she was pinned under it with the hands holding it down.

It was over, and she knew it. She would never escape. She would always be trapped and at the mercy of these fowl humans.

She knew not of what this cruel world had installed for her.

Yet, she would need to conquer it as the 'Untamable King'.

* * *

Claire glared across the table at Owen. He had cleaned up quite nice, and looked extremely handsome. Make that damn handsome! He looked better now that he had not been drinking until he was wasted every night.

"Owen, there is something I need to tell you," She quietly said across the table.

"Hmm?" Owen swallowed before asking, "What is it Claire?"

"Well, as you know, I have been working in my office. I was making important phone calls to people and getting things arranged…" Claire started.

"Okay," Owen nodded as he put another forkful of food into his mouth.

"I have chartered two helicopters to take you, me and a team of others to Isla Nublar."

Owen choked on the food in his mouth before he swallowed and nearly shouted, "What?!"

Nearly everyone in the restaurant glanced in their direction. Claire got up and apologized for her date's outburst. With that, the people seemed content to go back to eating.

"Owen, please keep your voice down!" Claire scolded.

"Sorry," Owen mumbled as he tried to figure out if Claire was bull shitting him or if she was telling the truth.

"Like I said before you had your little outburst, I have contacted the board, and they approved of me taking a team back to Isla Nublar to try and recapture the escaped assets, I mean dinosaurs. Owen, you are one of the team members I have picked, for you seem to know quite a bit about the behavior of the animals," Claire finished before Owen thought she hadn't included him in as well.

Owen was about to speak when he was cut off by their waiter saying, "Madame and Monsieur, I am sorry if I interrupted anything. Did you enjoy your meal?" He said in a French accent.

"It was splendid, thank you," Claire politely said.

"Magnifique, here is the bill for your meal," He said as he placed down the bill and left.

Boy was it a whopper and her wallet were lighter after she paid the bill. She also had to give the waiter a tip, but Owen could cover that one.

* * *

Blue was strolling through a land made of Oreos, with clouds of sweet Oreo filling and the sun was a golden Oreo.

She must be dreaming. And in truth, she was.

Jumping, she tackled a large Oreo and took a large chunk out of it. She savored the rich taste of the sugary filling. About to take another bite out of the oversized double stuffed Oreo when a cheesy scent reached her sensitive nostrils. She thought she recognized it, but she wasn't entirely certain.

"Blue," a voice said out of nowhere.

Blue became tense and looked around, searching for the voice. As she was scanning her surroundings, she glanced up and noticed a large white orb descending from the sky. She stood mesmerized, watching the orb come closer and closer to her.

"Blue, it has been a while," The voice said as two silhouettes were outlined by the light.

Blue closed her eyes as a blinding flash of light burst out of the orb and enveloped her dream in a bright white. When Blue opened her eyes, the land of Oreos was gone, but was replaced by the scenery of her paddock.

"Who is there?" she barked commandingly, she wasn't very pleased that she had been taken out of her dreams of sweet Oreos.

"Come now Blue, it was it that easy to forget about us?" The voice called out as two raptors stepped into her line of vision. Blue nearly keeled over in shock. Standing before her was a bronze and another green raptor with dark green stripes streaking along her back.

"Charlie, Echo, how?" Blue stuttered.

Echo went to open her mouth to explain when she was rudely cut off by Blue shouting, "You are dead, how in the name of holy sweet Oreos are you standing in front of me?!"

"Yes, we are well aware of that, Blue," Echo said coolly.

"But how…"

"You are dreaming Blue, and we have entered your dream to give you advice," Charlie explained.

"What wisdom do you think I need?" Blue snorted.

Charlie looked upset at her sisters' behavior, and just shook her head in disapproval. Blue was still as stubborn as she was before Charlie's untimely death.

"Blue, would you please listen to us?" Echo pleaded.

Blue snapped her attention to the bronze raptor. Echo was never the one to beg her to do anything, it was normally Delta asking her to not do something or Charlie pleading to get a hold of what Alpha had called 'Cheetos'.

"Blue, you are a kind raptor, and we know it, but you have been showing it to White One, whether you meant to or not… "

"Me? So mercy for that…that freak?! You have got to be kidding me; she killed you two, and I shall never forget it!"

"Blue, you have to listen to us," Charlie started, "She had an extremely cruel life as a hatchling; things that would make your blood run cold…"

"But that still-"

"Blue, no buts, we are trying to help you show compassion for White One; she is the only one of her kind on this island, and we cannot stand to see her suffer. She is, if only a little, part raptor,"

Blue was tongue tied. She wanted to make a smart remark, but found she couldn't.

'Promise us, Blue, promise in our memory, that you will do anything and everything you can do for the welfare of White One,"

"I…I…I will…" Blue struggled to get the words out.

"Thank you, Blue, we must leave you now, but remember that things will always get easier."

With that, Echo and Charlie vanished from sight and the world went black.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes to see the Indominus had encircled them with the length of her body, shielding them from the sheets of rain beating down on them. She gazed towards where the Indominus' head to see the crimson eyes were open and a shimmering film was blurring the eye.

" _White One_?" Blue quietly asked.

The red gaze focused on Blue before the Indominus softly said, "You are awake. I hope you slept well,"

" _I did, thank you_."

Blue was pondering what to say next when the words just rolled of her tongue, " _Are you alright? You look, upset_."

The Indominus tilted her head to get a better look at the raptor before replying, " _Of course I am fine_."

Blue wasn't going to fall for that lie, and she lightly scolded, " _White One, you are just hurting yourself be keeping those feelings locked up. You can talk to me or Delta about what bothers you, you are-_ "

Blue was cut off as the Indominus pinned Blue to the ground with a massive palm.

" _I am fine! You are lucky I took pity on you to shelter you from this storm, you are lucky I didn't kill you whilst you were sleeping_!" Her words were frothing with rage.

" _I…I…_ " Blue stuttered as she was being choked by the massive hand, but the Indominus just pushed down harder on Blue.

" _Please stop…this…you aren't like…this…_ " Blue managed to choke before she went limp under the Indominus' hand. The white dinosaur gazed down at the motionless body before she let out a deafening bellow of pure, utter misery.

She had probably just killed Blue, who she had almost considered a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"All Dinos Got To Heaven"

Delta was having a disturbing dream, a nightmare even.

She was lying on the ground in a rain storm, White One was shouting at Blue, when the Indominus placed her hand over Blue and started to choke her.

Delta could see Blues mouth moving, but she couldn't hear what was being said.

Blue spoke, and be it trick or not, Delta heard what was said,

" _Please….stop…this…you…aren't…like…this_ …"

With that, Delta saw that Blues chest stopped moving.

White One was looking down at Blue, and Blue wasn't moving. Delta was about to tell White One to get off of Blue, when the Indominus bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Delta jumped as she opened her eyes to realize that her nightmare was reality.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE_?!" Delta screeched as she ran toward her sister's limp body.

" _YOU KILLED HER, YOU MURDEROUS FEIND_!"

" _Delta, I…get away from me_ ," The Indominus nearly squeaked.

But Delta would do no such thing. She just continued advancing on the cowering Indominus.

" _WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! Does it not satisfy you that we had brought you water and meat?! Is this how you thank the KINDNESS of OTHERS_?!"

" _Stay...stay away, Delta_ ," White One said as her back was pressed against a large tree.

" _Blue was the only sister I had left after following your lead, and now you have killed her, for no good REASON! You are lucky I haven't decided to try and kill you, or die trying_ ," Delta spat as she mock charged the Indominus.

The Indominus flinched at the charge, and she slowly changed color to match the jungle greenery behind her.

But to no avail, it did not hide her from the enraged Delta.

" _YOU HIDE TRY TO HIDE FROM ME COWARD?! You are a very poor alpha_ ,"

" _Delta, please, just leave me alone_ ,"

Delta pondered the pleading tone in White Ones voice before she stated,

" _You will have to pay for this atrocity White One, mark my words_!"

" _Delta, please, I never intended to end Blues life. I am as upset as you are, but please; do not exile me to a solitary live. I had enough of being alone_ ,"

* * *

Owen listened to the thundering drone of the helicopter rotors as the ocean slide under them in an endless blue sheet.

Claire was wearing the same white shirt and skirt she had on the day the Indominus had escaped; only this time, she wasn't wearing those ridiculous shoes.

Sitting across from him was Lowery, fidgeting with the little plastic Apatosaurus he was fond of.

The ACU captain was sitting next to Lowery, and his face was hard to read. He seemed to be thinking, but Owen wasn't sure.

They were flying at a steady pace, and should soon see Isla Nublar rise out of the ocean.

Owen glanced out his window again and seen the other helicopter with the large supply crate underneath it pull up so it wouldn't hit a flock of sea birds.

"Attention everyone, we are a few minutes off from landing on the drop off zone, please fasten your seatbelts, this could get bumpy," The pilot announced.

Just then, out of the mist, an island appeared.

"My god," Owen breathed as he glanced at Isla Nublar for the first time in weeks.

There was a beep as the fasten seatbelts light came on.

Everyone in the chopper moved so they could put on the seatbelts as the crossed from the ocean so they were now flying over the island.

Owen was glancing out of his window excitedly, searching the ground for any sign of certain blue striped velociraptor darting through the foliage.

He was still looking out the window when the sky turned dark and the rain came down in sheets.

"We will have to land here!" The pilot said concernedly.

"We can't fly in this weather, it is too dangerous,"

Then the chopper began to descend rather fast for Owens liking.

Both helicopters landed with no incident and the crew in the other helicopter were already unloading the cargo and setting up a shelter.

"Oh shit, I should have brought my umbrella," Lowery moodily commented as he glanced at the downpour.

"You are not made of sugar, so you will not melt, Lowery," Claire snorted at Lowery's comment.

"I don't understand, I thought the forecast was supposed to be sunshine and clear skies," Owen joked as he stepped out of the aircraft and into the torrent.

Then all the passengers in their copter booked it to the makeshift shelter the ACU soldiers had hastily set up.

"Well, there is nothing we can do until this storm lets up," Claire stated to assure everyone present.

"What are we supposed to do, play 'I spy', sing '1000 bottles', play 'go Mosasuarus?" Owen asked as he thought about the daunting time ahead of them to wait out the storm.

"Shut up, smartass," Claire snapped.

Just then, they heard a soft hooting a ways away, and they all hoped that it was an owl.

* * *

Her eyes were closed, and she felt, of all things, peaceful.

The air around her was neither hot nor cold, but just right.

It was quiet too.

Too quiet.

She opened her eyes to take in that her surroundings were white. Everything was white.

She stood up and nearly squealed in fright to feel the ground was moving.

Out of the whiteness, three shadows emerged.

Two were raptors, the other, walked upright and had fur covering his lower face.

"Blue, no…" One raptor spoke as she rushed forward.

"What…" Blue said as she was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Charlie.

"Where am I?" Blue asked confusedly.

"You are neither here, nor there, my child," The man spoke.

"Who are you," Blue growled.

"Blue, he is…well… he is…" Echo tried to explain but was tongue tied.

"I am God," He spoke.

"Who?" Blue asked. She had no clue who God was.

"I am the father of all things, of you, your sisters, and your alpha," The Lord said unto Blue.

Blue thought about this for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to ask

"Where am I?"

Echo and Charlie exchanged nervous glances between each other before the Lord calmly spoke,

"You are in heaven, my child,"

"What is heaven?" Blue pondered aloud.

"It… is where you go, when you die," Charlie began to whimper.

"I…I am dead?" Blue voice quivered.

"Sadly, my child, that is true," God spoke as he ran a hand over her pebbly skin.

"No, I can't be, I have to look after Delta, I have to help White One, I..." Blue started blurting out the things she needed to do.

God patiently waited for Blue to finish her rant before he spoke.

"I am deeply touched by the kindness in you. I cannot grant you life, but my son can. He is the savior,"

"Who is he?" Blue politely asked as she looked around for another that looked like God.

"I am Jesus Christ," A man said as he appeared out of nowhere.

He looked similar to God, yet not the same as the good Lord.

Above his head was a ring of golden light, Blue did not understand what it was, but then she realized the halos were above Charlie and Echo's head as well.

"If I am dead, how can I be brought back to live?" Blue asked.

"But do you want to live? Or do you want to stay here with us and your sisters," Jesus spoke as two rectangles in the air on the left and right side of Jesus.

"You may choose freely, Blue, the golden door, is you stay here, the other, the blue, means you go back to the living. What door will you pick?"

Then Blue sat down on her haunches and was thrust into deep though. If she chose death, she would be free from the daily things that bother her, yet she couldn't help Delta.

That greatly upset her.

"I…I…will choose live," Blue said as she sat up and started walking towards the gateway to the world of the living.

Before she stepped through, she glanced back. Echo and Charlie were crying, yet they were glad of Blue's decision. God and Jesus just stood there, showing no emotion.

With that, Blue stepped through the door and was surrounded by cold and darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Apologies"

She was in a state of disbelief.

Her white scales were a moody grey, and her crimson eyes were clouded over. In total, she was feeling depressed, even suicidal.

Yet these feelings were not new to her.

Depression had always followed her throughout her entire six year life. All six years had been an upsetting, uncomfortable vat of fear, anger, hatred, depression, and sadness.

She had lots of memories, yet she could count all the happy memories on one clawed hand. The rest were of pain, suffering, hatred, plotting and other evil schemes; she had just added another miserable memory to her long list of unhappy times on this world.

Of all the things she could have done in that argument, killing Blue had been the stupidest option.

Delta was ignoring her and pleading with Blue, begging her to come back.

Once again, White One was neglected to solitude; with no living being to hold a conversation with other than herself.

' _I am such a monster_!' She thought sadly.

' _It is true, my love, but we should be proud of it_!' The Indominus purred.

' _But Delta hates us, and we are lonely_!' White One cried.

 _'Who cares? We are the powerful Indominus Rex, we instill terror into the hearts of any who foolishly cross our path, we fight and win; we are the ultimate killing machine_!'

' _But I don't want to be that anymore_!' White One whined.

' _Than what do you want to be? Some filthy human or a low down snake? What would we be, hmm_?' The Indominus growled, knowing she had won the argument.

' _I guess you are right, as usual_ ,' White One said as the debate ended.

 _'Of course I am right, I am always right_.'

* * *

Owen glanced into the dark jungle nervously. Everyone was on edge and was getting little sleep. He was on watch duty, and the hooting of the Dilophosaurs wasn't making his job any easier. They were close by, yet far enough away to not be seen in the light of a flashlight, but their eyes glowed a haunting green as they peered at them.

"Go away, you little shit spitting bastards!" Owen spoke aloud, annoyed at the Dilos' constant presence.

At least the rain had let up a bit. Yet it was no improvement to his mood.

The weather was better for flying in, but the pilot said they will wait till morning, that is, if they aren't eaten by the Dilophosaurs first.

He awoke to rough shaking to find the dim grey of morning light was in the sky.

The person who was shaking him suddenly said, "Get up, Sleeping Beauty, or there will be no breakfast left for you!"

Owen jumped up at the mention of the most important meal of the day.

"What is there to eat?" He asked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

He had not slept well, he had constant bad dreams of Dilophosaurs hooting and then ripping him to shreds as they ate him; not exactly pleasant dreams, no, not pleasant at all.

"There is granola bars, instant oatmeal and water to drink," Claire said as she walked over to finish her bowl of oatmeal.

After the team had their fill, they began to pack up the makeshift shelter and load the helicopters. The rain had slackened to a light drizzle, and it was most refreshing. Soon everything was packed and the peoples were loaded into the copters as the engines roared to live.

Out of the safety of the helicopter, Owen watched seven Dilophosaurs jump in surprise at the sound of the engine starting and booked it as the rotors began to spin around and around.

With a lurch, the helicopter left the ground and began to ascend up towards the sky.

They were finally moving again after an eight hour delay.

* * *

" _Please come back Blue, I need you_!" Delta pleaded.

Still, Blue did not respond and was void of life. Delta hated that her only living sister was dead now. And it was all White One's fault. Curse her scaled hide!

The rain dripped of her scales and fell to the ground. Mixed with these falling drops were Delta's tears of sadness and sorrow.

Life was so cruel to her.

First little Charlie was blown up by a fiery ball, Echo was tossed through the air before frying in a blaze, she was nearly killed when she was thrown by the Indominus, and now Blue had been choked to death in White One's rage.

Delta was the sole survivor of her raptor pack.

* * *

White One cocked her head as she thought she heard an odd noise. She wasn't sure what it was, but there, she could hear it again. It was like a roaring sound blended with a constant drone. Whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't natural.

Yet she wasn't natural either.

She was a freak, a monster, a killing machine; alone, lonely, sad, depressed, unloved, and seeking for something, yet she didn't know what.

A scent of smoke and oil struck her nose. It was an unpleasant smell that she related with the things that carry humans around. Her eyes focused on the clouds and made out the shape of two of the flying machines the humans had.

She remembered being chased by one. It was spitting fire at her as she ran towards the clear rock, hoping to get away.

But these flying machines looked different; they had no fire shooters on their sides, they were not flying low, and were not chasing her.

But still, she had to hide from view.

Crouching down, her scales turned a molted green to match the foliage around her. All she could do was waiting for them to pass over her, and then she could walk away.

It was most annoying, the humans; they were always afraid of, and hated, her.

* * *

Delta sat there, hardly moving, waiting for something, anything, to change. Her sister was beside her, yet she hasn't moved ever since White One's outburst.

" _Please come back, I need you_ …" Delta pleaded, not for the last time.

But no matter how much Delta pleaded, Blue didn't respond.

It broke Delta's heart.

At least White One wasn't here to make her feel any worse.

Suddenly, the ground shook in a rhythm to the large feet hitting the ground. Out of the trees, a large white scaled head poked out and focused her crimson gaze on Delta.

" _What do you want_?" Delta hissed.

" _Delta, what did I do to you_?" White One asked.

Before Delta answered, she was cut off by the Indominus muttering, " _Stupid question, never mind_."

" _Well, tell me what you have to say, and leave me alone_ ," Delta barked moodily.

" _Delta, there are humans here again. I have seen their flying machines, and I think it wise to stick together, for survival_."

" _No, I am not following you again with the humans after you. I hope they catch you and murder you like you murdered my sisters_!" Delta snarled as she got up.

The Indominus switched her gaze from Delta to the motionless body of Blue. She stepped out into the clearing to be meet by a threatening hiss from Delta. Not heeding the threat, White One walked until she was close to Blue, and sat down on her haunches.

" _Get away from her, you murderer_!" Delta hissed.

White One didn't give any indication of hearing Delta but leaned forward until her snout was mere inches from Blues head, and mournfully whispered, " _Please come back Blue, I am so sorry I snapped and killed you, but please don't leave your sister and me alone, it is difficult_."

The Indominus leaned closer and quietly sighed, " _I am so sorry_."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Child things are going to get easier"

The Darkness rippled around her, broken by the light of little suns. It was peaceful, but she was getting restless. She wanted to be alive; she wanted to run and jump; eat and sleep.

She felt like she had been here for an eternity, yet only a day had passed.

Falling; she was falling, and the images around her were disappearing; plunging her into total darkness. Her scales were cold, and her stomach hurt.

Wait; her stomach hurt, she hadn't felt it earlier, yet she was feeling it now.

' _What could this mean_?' Blue thought.

And then there was light.

Her vision was blurry, yet she could make out that it was day time, and the warm sun was kissing her scales.

Then she felt it.

Something was embracing her, and was growling in an unintelligible tongue.

But she started recognizing words amidst the nonsense.

"Oh Child, things are going to get easier…"

It was the gentle croon her Alpha had sung to her when she couldn't sleep at night. Then she felt two wet spots forming on her neck. Was it raining? But these drops didn't feel like rain. They weren't cold, but warm, and the drops were only coming down slowly.

She blinked a couple of times to adjust her vision, and gulping in rattled breath.

She twisted her head around to see a human holding her, crying as he quietly growled. She was about to growl at him when he looked up; his face looked familiar. Instead of a growl, a soft trill of recognition left Blue's throat.

Alpha was here! Alpha was here! He had returned at long last!

* * *

*One hour earlier*

The helicopters touched down without any hindrance on the helipad of the Control Room.

They hoped out of the helicopters and grouped together.

"Alright team, here is the plan," The ACU commander started, "We stay close together and in a diamond formation; Claire, Lowery, and Owen in the middle of the group. We are not sure if there are any dinosaurs inside, but make sure you use non-lethal!"

"Ah, hello, I am not going to stay inside and be defended by you guys, no offense, but I can help defend the group," Owen spoke, not overly happy with being guarded.

"Fine, but you are to follow the orders until we reach the reach and get control of the Control Room," The commander said as he raised his hand in the air and motioned towards the door.

The ACU troopers moved with dead efficiency, and opened the door before entering the building.

"Why is it dark?" One of the soldiers asked.

"The generator is off, someone needs to power it up, so we can get systems back online," Lowery answered.

As the team moved deeper into the building, they began to become uneasy. There was dead silence broken by the scuffing and shuffling of their footsteps.

"Stop here!" Lowery squeaked from the middle of the group, giving them all a fright.

"What is the matter?" The commander asked.

"The generator is behind this door, and if I can turn it on, we will have lights!" Lowery explained.

The commander thought for a brief pause before answering, "Okay, but I am going with you; the rest of you, wait here."

Soon after Lowery and the commander left the lights lit up for the first time in weeks. The commander and Lowery returned, and the group was off again, in a better light. They had finally reached the Control Room without any problems. Lowery ran forward and booted up his computer.

"Lowery, I want you to ping all the assets', I mean, animals', locations on the island," Claire demanded.

"Okay, just a minute."

Lowery tapped a few buttons, and the main screen lit up with dots around the screen. Owen glanced at one number in particular before asking, "How far is Blue from here?"

"What?" Lowery asked puzzled.

"I want to know how far away Blue is from here."

"Just a sec…about a half hour walk," Lowery replied.

Claire spun on her heels to glare at Owen, as she sternly said, "Mr. Grady, you will not go walking through the park like every animal is in containment; I know how much your Velociraptor means to you, but you can't-"

"It's Owen, and I am going with a tranquilizer gun, so I won't be unarmed. Also, I won't be long, there and back again," Owen protested.

"But-"Claire tried again.

"No, Claire, I am going, and that is final," Owen finished the argument as he walked out the door with a tranquilizer gun in one hand and a handheld monitor in the other.

* * *

He was walking along the edge of the Mosasaur lagoon when he came to a large breech in the fence. Owen inspected the breech before radioing Control, "Lowery, can you see this hole in the fence by Lilly's lagoon?"

There was silence before the radio crackled, "Just a sec, yeah, my god, what the hell happened there?"

"Is there any security footage of this?" Owen asked.

"No, when the power was shut off, every system went down, including the cameras," Lowery explained as he pondered the possibilities of the broken fence.

"How close am I to Blue's tracker now?"

"Not far, about a hundred, two hundred feet," Lowery answered.

"A hundred to two hundred feet, Lowery, that is quite a difference," Owen remarked.

"Well, I-"Lowery began but was cut off by Owen saying, "Lowery, I think I see a path through the trees, and I am sure it wasn't in the original park plan."

For a moment, the radio was silent before a feminine voice spoke up, "Owen, be careful, that path wasn't there when the park was shut down. It could be an herbivores' path, or the Big Boss's; proceed with extreme caution, and whatever you do, don't run from her, she will only chase you!" Claire spoke with concern.

"Yes, Mother," Owen grumbled.

"What was that?!" Claire asked at not hearing the snarky retort but guessing what he said.

"I said over and out," Owen lied.

With that, Owen started into the forested area, moving with as much stealth as he could. He had only walked a short distance when the radio crackled, "Owen, you should be within hearing distance of Blue, but she still hasn't moved from the spot."

"Thank you Lowery, over and out," Owen spoke as he switched the radio off.

He emerged from the trees to see his best girl lying in the middle of a large clearing, but the trees had been knocked over and thrown along the edge of the clearing.

"Blue?" Owen called softly.

Blue didn't move; maybe she was sleeping.

Owen crept closer and called, "Blue, guess what I have?" He reached into his pocket and a soft crinkle was heard.

"I have your favorite, Double stuffed Oreos!"

But Blue still didn't move, and Owen knew something was wrong.

He rushed forward and cradled her neck in his arms.

Her skin was stone cold, and she wasn't moving.

"Blue?" Owen called, "Blue?! No, please, Blue please no, don't be dead, you can't be dead, you aren't dead, you… you…" Owen broke down and tears started running down his cheek as memories of good times with his raptor pack flooded his mind.

And then less pleasant ones; his last moments with all his girls.

He was standing in a small clearing in the jungle, but it was dark. He heard a noise coming from the long grass in front of him. He froze as a raptor poked its head up from the grass and gave a soft trill. He was about to walk towards Charlie when a missile from an RPG came down and blew Charlie to smithereens.

His mind flashed forward to when they were on Main Street, outside the Innovation Centre, with the Indominus in front of them, Blue hissed at the Indominus before the I-rex raised a clawed hand and swiped Blue away.

Owen had given a sharp whistle as Echo and Delta charged the Indominus; clawing and biting it.

Then the Indominus knocked Echo off and threw her through the open of a grill house, causing Echo to die in the blaze.

Then the Indominus bit down on Delta, and flung her away like a disregarded toy.

The memories faded away, but Owens lips seemed to be moving on their own, and he started to softly sing their lullaby.

"Oh Child, things are going to get easier…"

His tears flowed down his cheek; a gentle drip, drip, onto Blue's neck.

Then something happened.

Blue took in a rattling breath that scared the bejeezus out of Owen, but he could feel her starting to breathe.

He felt the muscles in her neck tighten as she twisted her head around to stare at Owen with slightly glazed, golden eyes.

Blue opened he mouth, and a soft trill had come out. After years of working with Blue, he had learned that trill was her happy sounds.

But it seemed she was just as overjoyed as he was.

Blue brought her snout close to Owens face before her nostrils flared as she took in his scent.

Her jaws parted as her snake-like tongue flicked out to give him a sloppy kiss, but Owen didn't care. All that mattered was that he and Blue were finally reunited.

* * *

Delta wasn't happy leaving Blue behind, but White One had persuaded her into going hunting with her.

She wasn't all that bad at hunting either.

Despite White One's bulk, she could creep along stealthily without making too much of a racket that would scare prey away. They had already caught a couple boars, but White One had swallowed them whole. It seemed White One knew exactly where the prey was, but Delta had yet to figure out how she knew.

They were walking along when White One's head suddenly dove into a bush near Delta. The surprised squeals of the boar were cut off short as the jaws of White One clamped down on the unfortunate swine.

" _Please warn me when you are going to lunge like that_ ," Delta scoffed; she hadn't been able to take down any prey yet

" _I…would if you had told…me you were hungry_ ," White One said as she paused between her words to crunch the boar before swallowing.

Delta snorted as she scanned the bushes that were going by her.

" _There, to your left, a small furry one is hanging from a branch_ ," White One spoke out.

Delta followed White One's hint and came out with a dead Opossum in her maw. Delta relished the taste of fresh blood in her mouth and swallowed the rodent greedily.

The only thing that could have been better was Blue being here.

Delta missed Blue's quirks, her bossiness, her caring; honestly, Delta missed everything about her. She felt like she was betraying Blue by hunting with her killer, but she had to eat, and it did no good to starve to death.

She had to put Blue's death behind her like she had Charlie and Echo.

But she somehow couldn't. She felt empty without Blue to talk to. The world was so cruel to her.

" _Delta, stop thinking so hard_ ," White One spoke without glancing back.

" _What_?" Delta asked, confused as how the Indominus knew she was thinking.

" _You need to put your sister's…death behind you, and continue on_."

Delta thought about this before snapping, " _You don't know what it is like lose a sibling; you don't know how much Blue meant to me_!"

The Indominus stopped in mid-stride, and placed her lifted foot down before slowly turning towards Delta. Delta started to fear White One would squish her like she did Blue.

" _You know nothing, Delta_."

Is all White One said, but her eyes were clouded over by a thin, silvery film; two large tears fell to the ground with little splashes.

" _White One_?" Delta asked unsurely.

" _I did have a sister, I forget her name, but she was smaller than me. She had hatched shortly after I had. She had the humans' attention. She was always making them ooh and ah, but me, I was left to live alone, with no one to talk to_ ," The Indominus began.

" _So what happened to her_?" Delta questioned, urging White One to continue her story.

" _She was always getting the humans' attention, so one day I called her unnatural and told her the humans were unkind, but did she believe me? No, no, she didn't. She said they fed her plenty, scratched her in those unreachable places, and she awed them with her ability to change into bright colors_ "

White One glanced around before taking in a breath, and continued, " _Then one day, everything changed. We were moved to new place to live. I liked it. Plenty of places to run and to hide, but my sister, she hated it. She had said the humans weren't around to give her treats or scratch her itches; she blamed it all on me_."

Delta thought about this as White One began again, " _She foolishly tried to attack me, but to no avail; I had her pinned under my hand in an instant. That was when the humans fired at me with their sharp needles. I began to become drowsy, and I fell over. When I woke up, I found I was in a different part of my pen. My sister was glaring down at me; smirking like she just won a fight._ "

" _That was when we started to fight again_ ," White One began to shake, " _I had killed her during that fight, and to hide the evidence, I ate her, all of her; toes, tail and all. That was when the humans became too scared to enter my home. So they hid behind their clear glass, and fed me the dead meat with what they called a crane. Then one day, I had enough and tried to break through the clear rock, but it didn't break_."

The Indominus paused before finally snapping, " _There, I've told my story, now don't talk to me._ "

White One then walked away, giving no heed to the dazed raptor behind her.

Delta could either follow White One or go back to Blue; it was a tough choice, and she would hate herself for choosing one over the other.

In the end, Delta decided to put things in the past, and to follow White One.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get rid of the flare!"

She was licking the man's face, hoping this moment wouldn't end.

" _Blue, I missed you so much_ ," Owen growled to her.

" _I_ _missed you to_!" She crooned back.

He moved one hand down her neck, and it sent shivers of joy down her spine. Once the hand left her neck, she heard a crinkling sound, and a sweet smell filled her nose. That was when the black and white treat was lifted in front of her mouth.

Oreos! Sweet, sweet Oreos! Owen had blessed her with the greatest invention in the world!

She eagerly waited for Owen to place the sweet in her mouth. Once he did, she slowly lapped at the sugary filling, savoring every lick until the filling was gone, and she swallowed the rest of the cookie before nuzzling Owen for another. Owen reached down to his pocket, but instead of pulling out another Oreo, he pulled up a box.

He twisted a knob on the top before growling into it. It replied in a crackled growl before going silent. Alpha began to scratch the itchy spot on her back that she could never reach. Blue melted in Owen's hands as he continued to scratch.

Then the pair felt the ground shaking under the bulk of a large animal, and it seemed to be coming their way.

* * *

Lowery was checking through the different camera views of the park. He was looking through one that had a view of Lilly's lagoon when he seen the forest colored skin of the Big Boss.

"Uh, Claire, I found the Big Boss!" Lowery yelled.

From across the room, Claire looked up, and her face paled at seeing where the Tyrannosaur was going.

"Lowery, you need to radio Owen and get him out of there, NOW!"

Lowery suddenly realized that the Rex was heading towards the path that Owen had walked up. He quickly fumbled with the radio before speaking into it, "Owen, ah… you need to get out of there now, Rexy is coming your way!"

Lowery waited before repeating, "Owen, get out of there NOW! Rexy is coming your way!"

"What?" Owen suddenly replied.

"Owen, get the heck out of there! Rexy is coming; you need to get out of there before it's too late!" Lowery was nearly jumping up and down in a panic, and it didn't help that Claire was practically breathing down his neck.

"Oh shit," Owen spoke over the radio as Lowery watched the Tyrannosaur move into the trees.

Lowery guessed that Owen had seen Rexy through jungle.

"Where can he go?" Claire asked, very concerned.

Claire was hating herself for not going with Owen. Plus she didn't think he had a flare with him. Claire got up and started heading towards the door, pulling a large, red stick out of her purse.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lowery called after Claire as she walked out of the Control Room. Lowery was sitting there, not sure what to do. He had to save Owen's butt, but how?

"Lowery, you there?" A voice came over the radio.

"Yeah, who is this?" Lowery asked as he answered the radio.

"It's Pinocchio. No, it's Owen, and don't talk so loudly, she meet hear you,' Owen whispered.

"Owen, where are you?" Lowery whispered.

There was a brief pause before Owen replied, "I am in a bush, waiting for the Big Boss to leave."

Lowery snickered at what Owen said before he realized that he had been pressing the talk button.

"Real mature, Lowery, real mature," Owen scolded Lowery.

"Well, I…"

"Shut up, she's walking over to Blue," Owen said.

Lowery glanced at the monitor to realize Rexy and Blue were mere feet from each other. Then the Tyrannosaurs tracker showed her moving back towards the path, but suddenly picked up speed as if she were chasing something.

Lowery switched to a camera that showed the entrance of the path to see Owen booking it with the old lady chasing after him.

"Where is Owen at?" Claire's voice suddenly came over the radio.

"He's being chased by Rexy; near the Mosasaur Lagoon," Lowery answered.

"Oh God," Claire exclaimed as she popped into view on the camera.

Lowery saw her reach down and take the cap off the red stick. As soon as the end was off, a red light glowed bright at the tip.

A flare! Lowery knew the old lady liked to follow the fiery sticks, for some odd reason.

He watched and hoped that she would chase the flare instead of continuing to chase poor Owen.

* * *

White One and Delta were working their way through the jungle, when White One stopped suddenly to listen. The jungle went quiet as a bellowing roar shook the ground. Delta knew only one other on this island that could make such a loud roar, and that was Stern One. She had only heard the roars of Stern One when she had lied on the ground as Stern One and Blue fought White One.

These roars didn't sound too far away though, and that seemed to worry White One.

" _Let's keep moving_ ," White One spoke, urging them to continue.

Then there was a loud yell, one Delta hadn't heard in a long time, but it sent her bolting in the direction of Stern One without a second thought.

The trees flashed past her as she picked up speed towards the roars. She suddenly came to the clearing where Blue had been, and Delta looked at where Blue should've been; she wasn't there. She scanned the clearing to glimpse the grey tail of Blue going down the path that led to the lagoon.

Running, Delta quickly caught up with Blue, who could only manage a limping trot.

" _Blue, I thought you were dead_!" Delta exclaimed as she caught up with her sister.

"Delta, no time to explain it now, but we need to save Alpha!" Blue panted; she was nearly out of breath.

" _Alpha? I don't understand, he is not here, is he_?" Delta asked.

" _He is, and Stern One is chasing him_!"

Delta suddenly understood as she and Blue seemed to get renewed strength before bolting towards the commotion.

* * *

"Ah, Claire?" Lowery timidly asked over the radio.

"What is it Lowery?" Claire asked, trying to keep the Tyrannosaur's attention.

"The raptors are headed your way," He answered, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, on the camera, Blue and Delta popped up, and Lowery froze as Blue barked once before Rexy turned her head to face the smaller carnivores.

"Claire, get rid of the flare and drag Owen's sorry keister out of there before you both get eaten."

Lowery only watched as Claire dropped the flare to run over to Owen, grabbed him around the waist, and began to tug him away from the T-rex. Claire and Owen slipped around a building as the raptors darted away with Rexy bellowing at their departure. When Rexy turned around, Claire and Owen had vanished from sight, and even the flare had gone out.

Lowery leaned back in his chair as he sighed in relief that no one had gotten eaten.

Yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi everyone! This is the 10** **th** **chapter! OMG! I would personally like to thank all who have enjoyed this story so far, and are looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Guest 2, I am glad you are happy Blue and Delta are reunited. If you have a bit of a soft heart, please let me know if you want a warning for any deaths, blood, or any sort of grossness.**

 **cytpotter, I hope you get a chance to keep reading this story when you get the chance, believe me, I know how busy live can be!**

 **SkullsandDuggery, I am so glad that you take the time out of your life to edit my story! I wish I could send you an Oreo!**

 **Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, but I will warn you, there is blood and bleeding involved in this chapter.**

"Pants"

Blue and Delta were running as fast as they could, hoping the Tyrannosaur would stop chasing them. They had made a foolish mistake of angering her, but at least Alpha was safe. That was all that mattered.

Stern One let out another deafening roar, but it was a roar of defeat. She had given up the chase. Blue and Delta stopped to catch their breath when White One came out of the trees. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at the pair.

" _B…Blue_?" White One stammered.

She was dumbstruck. White One had known she had killed Blue, but to see her alive, it troubled her deeply.

Dead things just didn't come back. They stayed dead.

" _How are you here? I must be dreaming_ ," The Indominus said as she sat down on her haunches.

" _That doesn't matter now, White One, but what does is that our Alpha is back_!" Blue chirped happily.

White One thought about this before saying, " _I thought I was your Alpha again. Wait, you mean the human Alpha? How can he be here, the humans left, they_ …"

Then the Indominus went quiet. For now she knew how the humans had gotten here.

In the flying machines she had hid from earlier.

She didn't feel comfortable with those humans here on this island. They would hunt her down like they did before, and they may actually be able to kill her this time. But then she thought back to when she had been grabbed by the Swimming One. She presumed the humans thought she was dead.

She would use that to her advantage.

Her mind was already clicking; forming plans to get rid of the humans.

* * *

He was leaning against the cool wall of a building, listening to the thundering footsteps fade into the distance. He shouldn't have run, but he had panicked. He thought the Old Lady had been further away, but she had been too close and had caught up to him far too easily.

Owen moaned again as the searing pain of the wound rippled through him.

"Stop moving, I need to tighten the tourniquet," Claire said firmly as she tightened the belt up another hole.

"Man, this hurts like a bitch," Owen complained as he winced from the pain.

"Well, if you hadn't been such an idiot and tried to run from a T. Rex, then you would still be fine. So shut up while I stop the bleeding," Claire scolded as she wrapped the wound with her white sweater.

Not two minutes after she had placed the clothing over the gash, a large, deep crimson splotch was forming. Owen had been running from Rexy, and he had almost reached Main Street, when she had somehow managed to snag his arm and lift him off the ground a few feet.

If Claire hadn't lit the flare, Owen's arm would have been in worse condition or not even there. After Claire had lit the flare, Rexy dropped Owen to bellow at the red fire before she turned her attention to Blue and Delta. Claire had dragged his sorry butt behind the closest building, and out of view of the large carnivore.

"Lowery, Owen is hurt pretty badly; we need to be picked up and brought back to Control."

There was a brief pause before the radio crackled, "Don't worry, Claire, ACU is on its way to pick you guys up," Lowery said as Claire heard the rumbling of an engine to a Mobile Vet Unit. Basically, it was a supped up version of an ambulance, but for dinosaurs.

She just hoped it would get here before the smell of blood drew in any, unsavory characters; carnivorous dinosaurs looking for an easy meal.

* * *

Her vision blurred as the world around her changed into shades of blue and black. But there were the occasional orange and red hues that corresponded with the presence of warm blooded critters. She glanced around the surrounding jungle. She saw nothing of interest until she was facing towards the sun.

That was when she saw two orange figures near a building.

In her memory, only one creature had a shape like that.

They were humans.

Her vision restored to so she could see the colors around her.

She slowly began to make her way towards the humans, taking care to not make a sound as she walked along.

Halting within a few strides of a distance from the humans, she melted into the foliage as her skin turned color to match her surroundings. She watched the humans critically, judging whether she should gobble them up or send them shrieking in terror.

There were pros and cons to both options.

If she ate them, the humans may know she was here, and hunt her down. But if she did, then that would be two less humans she would have to worry about.

If she sent them running in terror, they would know she was alive, and try to hunt her down. But if she didn't then she would still have the element of surprise. She thought about it a little longer before the sweet scent of blood reached her sensitive nose.

Looking closer, she realized the male was wounded and bleeding.

That would make him easier to catch.

* * *

Lowery watched as the M.V.U was coming closer to Claire and Owen's location. He switched to a camera to look at Owen and Claire, to see how they were fairing. Owen was leaning against a building, and the makeshift bandage was beginning to seep through with blood. Claire was pacing slightly, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Lowery glanced towards the jungle to see if any danger was coming.

All seemed fine.

Yet, something wasn't right.

The foliage was normal but something was wrong. Lowery glanced closer as two crimson eyes open and closed. It was only a few seconds, but Lowery was sure he hadn't imagined it. Looking closer, he began to make out the shape of a large animal hiding in plain view.

He could only think of one animal that was able to camouflage and be that big.

Lowery reached forward and picked up the radio. His hand was beginning to sweat, and he was trembling all over. He thumbed the radio on before he squeaked, "Cl-Cl-Claire, you need to get out of there, the Indominus is right in front of you!"

There was a pause before the radio crackled back, "-at was –hat? The –at is –n front –f us?"

"The Indominus is right there in front of you!" Lowery shouted, hoping the message wouldn't be a garbled mess.

"Th- Indo- is? No Lowery, -ou -re –istaken, -e is –ead,"

"No I am not, pull out your phone, I am sending thermal readings to it,"

He tapped a few buttons before an infrared image was sent to Claire's phone. Lowery watched as Claire picked up her phone before gasping, "Oh –it!"

That was when the massive head of the Indominus emerged out of the jungle.

All Lowery could do was watch in horror as Owen and Claire began to run for their lives with the hybrid chasing them.

* * *

"Go, go, go, go!" Owen shouted as he pushed Claire along ahead of him, trying to keep out of the reach of the Indominus. They rounded the corner on Main Street and continued to run as fast as they could towards the Innovation Center.

The Indominus let out a shrieking roar as she crushed the bones of the fallen Spinosaurus skeleton beneath her feet.

Owen and Claire had nearly reached the heavy doors that lead to the Innovation Center before flinging the doors wide. Owen was about to follow Claire in when his belt was snagged by the long talon of the Indominus.

"Help!" Owen cried out as he was slowly dragged towards the dinosaur.

Claire ran forward and started to hit the long talon in vain. As a last resort, Owen struggled to unbuckle his belt before succeeding.

Now all the Indominus had was a belt.

Plus Owen's pants.


	11. Chapter 11

"Double Stuffed Oreo Glee"

What was this she had on her long talon? It was brown, and smelled of human. She bent down and tried to bust into the building, but it wouldn't budge. Sitting down, she continued to ponder the strange thing she had snagged. It was soft though, and she liked it.

But this wouldn't distract her. She would sit here and wait for the humans to come out again.

She was hungry, and a human would provide a wonderful snack.

* * *

Owen was panting as they continued on into the Innovation Center.

His legs were cold.

Sadly the Indominus had snagged his favourite pair of pants.

"Owen, nice choice of undergarments," Claire laughed as she looked at the heart coloured underwear.

"Well it could be worse. I could've gone commando," He retorted as he continued along.

"Lowery, this is Claire, tell ACU to get back to Control; the Indominus is waiting outside the Innovation Center," Claire spoke to Lowery through the radio.

"Okay, now the radio is mostly static, but where is Owen? I heard him scream for help, but that was it, he isn't eaten, is he?" Lowery asked concernedly.

"Yeah, he is fine; just he's missing his pants."

There was a brief silence before the radio crackled with Lowery's hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god Owen, nice underwear! This is going on the internet for sure! I can already see the name of the video, 'Dino snags guy's pants!' It will probably go viral real quick!"

Owen snatched the radio from Claire before threatening the tech geek, "You do that, and I will shove that plastic Apatosaurus up your ass!"

"Man, that was harsh, Owen," Lowery complained.

He sure as heck didn't want his favourite Apatosaurus have to be surgically removed from his anus.

* * *

Blue and Delta crept along, scenting the ground and the air. Alpha had been here, but he was bleeding. That concerned the duo deeply.

" _I wonder how hurt Alpha is_ ," Blue pondered as she smelled the small splotch of blood. As she walked along, a twisted, mixed smell reached the sensitive tissues of her nose.

White One.

She could vaguely smell the scent of Alpha, but it was dwindling. Blue and Delta rounded the corner of the building and began down the road towards the large pyramid. It was here that Echo had been killed in their fight with White One.

Blue nearly smacked into the tail of White One. She was crouched outside the building, watching the door intently. Blue then noticed the brown fabric lying beside White One's clawed hand.

" _ALPHA_?!" Blue screeched as she ran forward to smell the brown pants.

White One jumped before whirling her head around to gaze at the two raptors.

" _You ate him, didn't you_?" Delta hissed as she looked at the Indominus and then at the pants.

" _I haven't eaten any one. Yet_ ," White One replied.

Blue tugged at the brown pants before a crinkling was heard, and Blue's head emerged with a packet of Oreos clamped in her teeth.

" _What are those_?" White One asked. She had never seen such a thing in her isolated life.

" _These, White One, are gifts of the God. They are the creamy deliciousness crammed between two crunchy wafers. They are Oreos! What is more, they are Double Stuffed_!" Blue explained her most favourite, sugary treat in the entire world.

" _They don't look that good_ ," White One judged as she eyed the label.

Blue sniffed before tenderly opening the bag to find there were six Double Stuffed Oreos left inside.

" _Those are kind of small, don't you think_?" White One asked as she glanced at the cookies.

" _To you maybe, to us, they are perfect_ ," Blue said as she handed Delta two of the cookies before pausing.

" _Would you like to try one_?" Blue suddenly asked.

White One pondered before one of her massive hands came towards Blue; palm up.

Blue dropped an Oreo gently into the massive hand. White One brought it to her nose so she could smell it.

It had a sweet smell, something she had never really smelled. There also was a slightly bitter smell she had never had experience with. It was the chocolaty smell of the Oreos' chocolate wafers. After she had smelled it, she plopped it into her mouth and licked it tenderly with her massive tongue, trying to get the taste of it.

That was when she was blessed with the sugary sweetness of the treat; she lapped at it more vigorously, trying to savour every lick.

Then it was gone.

She had never tasted anything that had ever tasted this good! Even the best meat the humans had given her couldn't compare to this sugary treat!

' _Where have you been all my life_?' White One happily thought as she put her hand out, awaiting her next cookie.

Blue chirped in surprise before reluctantly handing over the cookie.

She quickly popped it into her mouth before trying to get the most of the wonderful taste. Sadly, the cookie was gone, and Blue was eating the last one.

" _Blue, I have never tasted such a wonderful thing in my entire life! I am jealous that you have been fed these wonderful delights for all your life_ ," White One said as she gently picked up Blue, who squeaked in alarm.

She cradled Blue close to her chest. She was giving a hug, if it could be called a hug, to show her gratitude for Blue for sharing such a wondrous experience with her!

* * *

"Owen, the Indominus just tried an Oreo!" The radio crackled.

"What?" Owen asked, not entirely sure what the tech geek had just said.

"Blue had found the packet of Oreos in your pocket, opened it, and shared two with the I-rex!" Lowery explained.

Owen thought about this. Blue always defended her sugary cookies with her life, and would bite off any one's hand if they foolishly tried to take them. Shaking his head, Owen asked, "So, what is the Indominus doing?"

"Well, she just put her hand out, and got another cookie, now she is reaching forward and… Oh God, she picked up Blue! I think she is going to choke her!" Lowery commentated.

Owen nearly started to run towards the door and safe his best girl, when Claire grabbed his shoulder as she demanded, "Owen, what do you think you are going to do? Kick her with your boot, and then she gives you wedgies?"

"No I'll… honestly, I am not sure…"

"Owen, it seems the Indominus is loving on Blue, she is hugging her close to her chest while chirping and barking."

Owen, in all his experiences here, never heard of someone, other than Barry, hug Blue and actually escape unscathed.

He was downright confused.

And to make it worse, his pants were still in the clutches of the Indominus.

* * *

The rumbling of the engine quit when the key was turned. The driver sighed before he got out of the Mobile Vet Unit.

"It could've been worse, Rick," The girl said as she walked up beside him.

"How so, Meyers?" Rick asked, not overly happy with being told to abort the mission when they were so close.

"We could've ended up like the others that had gone with Commander Hamada."

Rich darkened at the memory of all the ACU troops that had died in the ambush by the river. Sadly, Meyers and Austin were the only two guards that survived the ill-fated attempt to take down the Indominus.

"Hey, brighten up, Owen and Claire is safe, you and the rest of ACU are safe, and we are all okay today," Meyers said this as she looked into Rick's eyes.

He just shrugged as the two walked towards the Control building.

* * *

Blue was struggling to understand why White One was embracing her. Yet White One was obviously taking care so she wouldn't choke her to death.

Again.

" _White One? Are you that happy you tried an Oreo_?" Delta asked skeptically.

White One answered rather quickly,

" _Oh yes Delta! I have never tasted something as sweet and delicious as the Oreo in my entire life_!"

She continued to blabber on about the wondrous sensations of eating the Oreos had given her.

She was interrupted by Blue squeaking, " _Ah, White One, sorry to interrupt your explanation, but could you please set me down_!"

The Indominus had nearly forgotten that she had the raptor in her embrace. So she gently sat Blue back down on the ground before she politely asked, " _Do you know where there are any more Oreos_?"

Blue thought about this. One answer was in her head, and she told it to the eager Indominus.

" _Yes and no. The only Oreos I have ever gotten were from either Alpha or Kind Hands, my two most favourite humans in the world_ ,"

White One looked glum as she asked, " _Is there no way to get them without begging the humans_?"

" _No, White One, there isn't_."

The Indominus just sat there and thought. It bugged her she would have to ask the humans to give her the delectable treat.

Yet she had a plan.

If Blue and Delta could teach her that humans, as much as she hated to say it, weren't all that bad, then maybe she wouldn't attack or eat them whenever she saw them. If she could learn to be nice, she might be rewarded with mountains of Oreos, and that made her choose to be less aggressive towards the humans.

Maybe if she didn't attack them, they wouldn't hunt her down.


	12. Chapter 12

"Down"

The Indominus and the two raptors were hatching a plan to get Owen outside.

" _Okay, so you and Delta will go inside, sniff out your Alpha, and chase him outside. Then I will snatch him up, but not eat him_."

Blue and Delta thought about this before asking, " _Are you sure you won't eat him_?"

The Indominus was honest with what she had said, so she nodded her head. With that, the two raptors took off into the building to hunt down their Alpha.

For the second time.

* * *

Lowery was just switching through the cameras, as he usually did when there was nothing to do. Just out of curiosity, he switched to the cam that was inside the ACU armoury and expected to see no one. But there was one man standing there, loading tranquilizer darts into a clip for a gun.

"Commander, hi, this is Lowery, is any trooper authorized to be in the armoury right now?"

There was a brief pause before the commander answered, "No, there shouldn't be anyone in there. How come?"

"Well there is one of your men in there, and it looks like he is gearing up to go somewhere."

The radio was silent before a feminine voice asked, "Lowery, what does he look like?"

Lowery glanced closer before describing the man, "He has dark hair, white skin, bluish eyes and about 6'4..."

"That's Rick! Make sure he doesn't leave the building!" Meyers yelled.

Lowery watched as Rick picked up a shock prod before leaving the room.

"Oh crap, this could be bad," Lowery muttered as he guessed where Rick was going.

He was going to try and sedate the Indominus.

* * *

"What was that?" Claire asked as she thought she heard the sound of claws against cement.

Owen cocked his ear before answering, "I am sure it was nothing."

That was when Owen was tackled to the ground by a raptor. The wind was knocked out of his chest, and he was dazed from the attack. Blue hopped off, and started to pull Owen away from Claire.

"OWEN!" Claire screamed as she ran at the dinosaur, hoping to stop it from pulling Owen away.

Then Delta knocked into her, taking Claire's feet out from underneath her, and causing her to topple to the hard cement floor.

Her head banged onto the cement, and she remembered no more.

* * *

He was creeping along, hoping he wasn't making too much noise. The tranquilizer gun was held tight to his shoulder, at the ready. His wrist communicator beeped as it marked he was now within a hundred meters of the Innovation Center.

'I am going to teach that bitch a lesson about messing with my family,' Rick thought.

He leaned up against the back of a building, and carefully peeked around. Sitting there, outside the Innovation Center, was the large white scaled hide of the Indominus Rex.

"I got you now, you little shit," He muttered as he raised the gun higher.

He aimed the sights to the dimple by the back of the skull. Luckily, the scales were lifted up so a needle could slip in and inject the sleepy juice. He steadied his aim, held his breath, and pulled the trigger.

A puff of air left the barrel, and the dart seemed to go in slow motion as it flew through the air. The tip of the needle lodged deep into the skin of the Indominus.

The beast whirled around to face him faster than he had expected.

"Oh shit," He muttered as he slid behind the building.

He had heard the Indominus had infrared vision. He just hoped it would go down fast from the drug, or the infrared would be screwed up by it.

* * *

She was patiently waiting for Blue and Delta to return. Something didn't feel right though. The air was tight with tension, and it was irritating her. There also was the odd feeling of being watched.

Then she heard a sudden puffing sound shortly before something sharp stuck into the back of her head.

She had been SHOT! Some human had had the guts to dare approach her again and shoot her?!

She whirled around, trying to spot the perpetrator. When no one was spotted, her vision blurred into the blues and blacks of her infrared vision. She squinted to try and bring her sight into focus, but it didn't work.

She just couldn't pick up any heat signatures.

Reverting back to the coloured world, her vision was still popping in and out of focus. Not to mention that her mind was being over taken by a forced drowsiness.

It was just going blank.

Her limbs gave out from underneath her, and she fell onto her belly. She was going to sleep, and she couldn't stop it.

She was about to close her eyes, but a man stepped out from behind the building; she had guessed the shot had come from him.

She would try to remember every detail he had.

For when she woke up, she was going to raise hell.

* * *

"Blue, stop it!" Owen protested as he struggled to get loose of Blue's iron grip.

He was being dragged along on his butt, and many times his underwear had nearly fallen down; he was sure there was a hole in the seat of his boxers.

"Blue, I am warning you, if you don't stop, I won't give you any more Oreos!" Owen threatened, hoping to get the raptor's attention with the mention of her favourite treat.

As he thought, Blue let go of him.

He got up to run but was tackled to the ground by Blue.

"Hey, stop giving me that shit!" Owen growled as he shook the raptor of his back.

She just chirped and pushed her head into the small of his back towards the door of the Innovation Center.

"What is it that you want so desperately?" He asked as he was pushed into the bright sun light.

Blue stepped out from behind him, but screamed in surprise as she bolted over to the downed Indominus. She began to repeatedly bark the same distressed bark. It was hurting Owen's heart to see Blue like that.

A flash of light was reflected into his eye as the barrel of the dart gun was raised.

"HEY! YOU! DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT THAT GUN!" Owen yelled as he ran towards the man.

Owen tackled the ACU trooper to the ground just as a dart fired harmlessly into the sky.

"Get. Off. Me," Rick muttered as he shoved Owen off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Trying to hurt my girl?!" Owen was shouting angrily.

"I shot that big… freak over there, and your 'girl' happened to come and try to out eat me!" Rick lied, hoping Owen would believe it.

"I don't believe a word you said! Blue was pushing me outside when she ran to the Indominus, crying out to her. You tried to shoot her when she didn't even care you were there," Owen growled before he gave a sharp whistle.

Blue warily stepped up beside her Alpha before glaring at Rick, like she could see into his soul.

Rick shuddered under the duo's stern glances. He was beginning to realize he had probably made a grave mistake.

Mess with one member of a pack; you deal with the rest of them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Must Go Faster!"

He was the reason why White One was not responding to her? She would make quick work of him, no one, NO ONE, messes with her pack and gets away with it!

But her pack was confusing.

She was the beta, that much was normal, but she had two Alphas and she didn't know who to follow.

Sure, White One could understand their tongue far better than their human Alpha, but White One hadn't been there when they were born.

It was a conundrum.

Who her Alpha was right now didn't matter because pack leaves no one behind, and pack defends pack.

* * *

' _I am going to kick Rick's ass to hell and back when we get there_ ,' Meyers angrily thought.

"This is Control, I have some good news, and I have some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" The radio crackled.

Meyers glanced over to Austin before he spoke into his wrist communicator, "The good news, Lowery."

"Okay. The Indominus is down."

Meyers and Austin exchanged glances before Meyers asked, "So, what is the bad news, the I-Rex fell on Rick when it went down?"

There was a brief silence before Lowery answered, "If I were you guys, I'd hurry the hell up! Owen is chewing Rick out, and I think he might set his raptor lose on Rick!"

Austin kicked the van into another gear as they sped off down the road. They had to get there before Rick got beaten up, or worse.

Eaten up.

* * *

Delta leaned her snout closer to the human dressed in white. She smelled familiar, and she looked familiar. But there was no name for her yet. Blue was always the one to name strangers.

Delta thought long and hard on it. She would name this human Red One, for the color of her hair.

Delta became tense. She had heard Blue calling out White One's name, then start telling her to get up. But she didn't hear White One responding.

Something had gone wrong; Delta could feel it in her bones.

* * *

Man, he had to piss like a race horse, but he couldn't abandon his station.

Why couldn't Vivian have come?

"Ah, this is Lowery to everyone. I will be taking a five minute break to relief myself in the bathroom. Okay?"

He didn't wait for a response as he tore off down the hall to empty his bladder before he wet his pants.

* * *

She silently closed the door behind her. The Indominus was down, but there was still the Old Lady lose.

"Is that Owen shouting?" Austin asked as the duo made their way down towards Main Street.

Meyers stopped and listened before answering, "Yup, that is Owen, and he sounds pissed!"

Meyers could only imagine what Rick had done to set Owen off like that.

* * *

"HEY! Who said you could leave?!" Owen yelled as Rick started to run.

"Blue, tackle, do not go for the kill," Owen ordered his best girl.

He had only tried that command once during a pig race. It hadn't ended well for the pig.

He watched as Blue easily caught up with the man before jumping and tackling him to the ground.

Owen ran forward to make sure Blue wouldn't decide to make mincemeat out of the ACU trooper.

* * *

' _I can make it, I can make it, I can make_ -'Rick was thinking before he was knocked flat on his stomach. He felt the weight of something large on his back, but the tapping of the two sharp points verified what it was.

Grady had sent his Velociraptor after him.

Rick squirmed under the weight but wasn't able to shake the raptor off.

He could hear the beastly thing gloating over him. It had caught him so easily, now he was going to be ripped to shreds and eaten.

' _I am going to die_ ,' Rick thought.

His life began to flash before his eyes until the last image stopped in his memory. It was his fiancé and her stomach swelled with the lump of a child; his child.

He would never get to meet his kid; he was going to be eaten by an oversized lizard.

"Blue! Off now!" Owen yelled at the raptor standing on Rick's back.

"Blue, don't make me speak again!"

The raptor hopped off but not before she ripped the man's vest with her six inch retractable claw.

"Get up!" Owen yelled as he bent down and picked Rick up.

"Try that stunt again and she will just catch you, but she won't be as nice," He threatened.

There was a smell of urine in the air as Owen realized Rick had wet himself.

"Don't hurt me!" Rick whimpered.

He was so scared that it wasn't funny.

"Mr. Grady! Back away from Rick slowly!" A voice yelled from behind Rick.

It was Meyers, and she had probably arrived just in time.

"Mr. Grady, don't make me tell you again!" She ordered as she walked forward.

Owen backed off a little before he whistled. Blue snapped her gaze towards him before glancing towards the female.

"Don't even think about setting the raptor on us, it will do no good!"

Blue growled as her muscles tensed and relaxed. Her sickle claws were tapping anxiously against the hard pavement.

"Guys, you need to get out of there now!" Lowery's voice came over the radio.

Owen and Meyers kept eye contact as she raised her wrist communicator to her mouth, "What is the problem?"

"The Old Lady is coming your way, and she looks pissed as hell!"

A small puddle next to them began to ripple in tune with the large foot falls of the Tyrannosaur.

"We better get out of here," Owen calmly said.

He sure as heck didn't want to bitten by the T. Rex again.

"Blue, go! Run! Get going, the Old Lady is coming!" Owen ordered the raptor.

She whirled around and ran off towards the Innovation Center at full speed.

"Do you guys have a vehicle?" Owen asked Meyers and Austin.

"We have a van, but it is too far, if the Rex is as close as we think."

Owen dratted to himself as he then remembered there was a jeep near the entrance to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom.

"There is a jeep, beside the gate at the Rex Kingdom, if we run, we can make it and drive back to Control," Owen explained.

He just finished his sentence as the bellowing roar of the Tyrannosaur was heard, and they all bolted towards the jeep.

They all jumped in, Austin behind the wheel, Meyers in the passenger seat, Owen facing backwards and Rick was just sitting in the rear seat.

The engine roared to life as the Rex rounded the corner on Main Street.

"Drive," Owen spoke.

The jeep lurched as it began to speed away with the Tyrant lizard chasing close behind.

The large head of the Tyrannosaur was mere feet from the jeep when she bent down and nudged the jeep.

The jeep was on two wheels before landing back down on all four.

"Must go faster," Owen yelled over the deafening roar of the Rex.

They swerved to the left and drove down a jungle road.

"This road will take us straight to the helipad on the control building,"

Austin said as he steered the jeep around a deep pothole in the dirt road.

"You think we lost her?" Rick asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I think we- Oh SHIT!" Meyers screamed as she had seen the forest colored hide in the rear view mirror.

The Rex was quickly gaining ground on the jeep on the bumpy jungle track. Owen ducked his head to avoid a swing of the massive head from hitting him. His back struck a box, and he quickly grabbed it.

It was a black plastic box, and it felt slightly heavy.

Opening it, he found it held a six volt battery flashlight tucked in the Styrofoam. In it were three, red sticks with white caps.

Flares.

The sticks were flares.


	14. Chapter 14

"Red One"

Blue's heart was pounding. She had just been ordered to abandon her primary Alpha. The roar from Stern One made her only run faster.

She hopped Alpha would escape from Stern One this time.

She nearly collided with her sister.

"Blue, where are you going in such a hurry?" Delta asked.

Blue anxiously glanced behind her and jumped at the sound of the engine roaring to life.

"Stern One is coming. Alpha told us to go hide!" She chirped.

"Where is White One?" Delta asked as she looked past Blue.

Delta screeched as she was about to run to White One when Blue tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Delta demanded. She was shocked Blue had stopped her from going to White One.

"Stern One is coming, we have to hide and hope White One and Alpha will be safe," Blue ordered as she hopped off Delta and onto the cement.

Blue began to walk farther into the pyramid. Delta trotted to catch up to her.

"What about Red One?" Delta asked Blue.

"Who?" Blue responded.

Delta remembered that Blue hadn't heard Red Ones name yet.

"The female that Alpha protects," Delta answered.

Blue remembered. She had nearly bitten Red One's head off when she leaped through the human's vehicle window.

Blue didn't think Red One would be overly fond of her.

* * *

He lifted one flare and weighed it in his hand. It was light. He could probably through it pretty far. He twisted the cap off and the ignited with a hiss.

"Owen, what was that sound?" Austin asked.

Austin didn't look back, for they would go off the road if he didn't give driving his full attention.

"HEY! HEY!" Owen yelled at the Rex.

The Rex glanced at the red fire and bellowed loudly. Owen moved the flare first left, then right and flung it as hard as he could into the jungle on the right of the road.

The Rex chased after the flare and disappeared from view.

"Again," Owen joked as they sped off, leaving the Rex in the distance.

* * *

Her head was pounding. She felt cold. Yet she could fell a warm breeze blow on her in every ten seconds or so.

"Owen?" She started.

She reached a hand forward and jumped. Instead of landing on fabric or human skin, it landed on a pebbly skin. She didn't dare open her eyes. She quickly put her hand back to her side.

What was it? What was standing near her, breathing on her?

She dared a quick peek, only to see the grey scales and blue stripe.

'What had Owen called this one?' Claire thought to herself.

The raptor began to sniff closer to her face.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!' Claire thought as the raptor stopped mere inches from her nose.

She dared a glance to see the raptor was glaring down at her.

They made eye contact.

The eye was a softer shade of yellow than Rexy's, but the pupil was cat-like, not round. Claire could tell the raptor was thinking. What, she wasn't sure, but somehow, she knew it was thinking about her.

"Easy…girl…easy," Claire spoke shakily.

She could see the muscles tense in the powerful body, but relax when she didn't do anything.

'It's a relationship, based on respect,' a voice said in her head.

Claire warily began to sit up.

The raptor just sat there, staring at her.

She was on her feet when the raptor snapped its head up and looked around anxiously.

She had heard it too.

It was an aggravated roar of the island's oldest dinosaur.

* * *

Her vision was blurry, but was slowly clearing. The surroundings were spinning dizzily.

Also, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head.

It was where she had been shot by the human's puny gun.

Her head was beginning clear. The roar of the one she had fought echoed from a distance. She cringed as she tried to stand but fell over.

She placed her large forearms under her, and pushed up. She was up, and she was standing. She just needed to be able to walk and run; she would be fine.

"Blue? Delta? Where are you?" White One called out.

There was no response.

'Where are they?' The Indominus thought to herself.

She just got up and walked over to the entrance to the humans' building. She plopped down and camouflaged.

She just hoped that the Stern One wouldn't find her.

She wasn't ready to fight her yet.

* * *

They all piled out of the jeep and hurried to the steel door. It opened easily and the group slipped inside.

"That could've gone worse," Owen was the first to speak as they made their way to the control room.

"I nearly forgot, but what happened to your pants?" Meyers asked.

Owen sighed as he thought about how he would probably never see that pair again.

"I was being chased by the Indominus; I was nearly through the doors to the Innovation Center when the she snagged my pants. I loosened my belt, but my pants came off as well," Owen told the story.

Rick snickered and Meyers openly laughed.

"Well, it is better that I had lost my pants instead of my legs, or my life."

The group just continued to laugh at Owen's undergarments as they continued on.

He was going to get them back.

Somehow.

* * *

Red One was beginning to stir.

Blue leaned closer, trying to check for signs of waking. Delta had said she had knocked Red One off of her feet, and she had hit her head hard on the ground.

A hand reached up from Red One and gently landed on the tip of her snout. She stopped herself from growling for the contact was soft and caring. Red One opened an eye before she closed it again and pulled her hand back.

Blue thought she had caught the scent of fear, but she wasn't sure. She started to lean closer to get a better chance of catching the scent. She stopped when she picked up the scent of Alpha on this female. Blue knew Alpha was trying to impress this female.

She continued on until her nose was close to Red One's nose, there she stopped.

"Easy…girl…easy," Red One suddenly spoke.

Her tone was fearful, but it was in fear for her life. Red One looked into her eyes, and they made contact. Blue was about to bark at her to get up, but nicely.

Suddenly, the faint roar of Stern One echoed to her ears. She spun around and ran away, leaving Red One alone.

She had to make sure Delta and White One were okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi everyone! I am glad people are beginning to read this story! I am most grateful for SkullsandDuggery for taking the time out of her life to work on my rough drafts of my stories! I have been working my best to try and get chapters uploaded every other day, but sometimes I can't. Now I am just rambling on. I hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

 **p.s. there is a warning off death related things in this chapter.**

"High Heel Troubles"

White One, where are you?" Blue called out.

There was no response; Delta was hoping up and down a little in anticipation. Blue trotted out of the pyramid and into the bright sunlight. She had not gone far before she smacked into something. She chirped in alarm at not knowing what she had just bumped into.

She jumped in fright when the scenery in front of her melted to the white scaled hide of White One.

"You are awake!" Blue said happily.

"Of course I am. It will take more than a tiny human dart to stop the mighty me!" the Indominus boasted.

Blue just rolled her eyes as she looked around. It was odd, teaming up with the being that had been the demise of two of her siblings.

Yet, she was making up for her mistakes.

* * *

He flopped down onto the sandy beach. His whole body was exhausted and aching from the endeavour he had just taken. The ribs of his body were prominent and it concerned him deeply.

He had to hunt, he had to eat. The growling in his stomach was becoming worse.

He began to groom himself. The salt was beginning to form a crusty coating on his scales.

He didn't like the feeling of it.

Not. One. Bit!

* * *

He slipped on another pair of pants as he walked to the door. Now no one could make comments on his undergarments when they couldn't see them.

'Oh Claire, where are you?' Owen thought to himself as he opened the door.

Meyers was waiting outside.

"Are you ready for the mission, Mr. Grady?" Meyers asked as she propped herself off the wall.

"It's Owen, and yes, I am ready to go," Owen replied as he fastened the belt buckle.

It had three scratch marks running across its surface when a certain raptor had decided to use him like a jungle gym.

"I am sure she is alright," Meyers spoke as she and Owen were walking down the hall.

"What, how did you-"Owen was about to ask.

" - Owen, it is easy to tell that you care about Miss Dearing, but I am sure she is fine."

Owen continued to walk along. After they had gotten back, the medical officer had removed Claire's sweater from the bite and dressed it properly. The sweater was so blood stained it had to be thrown out.

Owen had made a mental note to buy Claire another of the same sweater to replace that one.

"So, how is your relationship with Miss Dearing going?" Meyers asked out of the blue.

"Relationship? Oh, yeah, it's, you know, going well I guess," Owen stammered for words.

This ACU trooper knew how to make him uncomfortable, but in a good way.

"Umm hmm. So where are you going to get married? Who is going to be your best man? Your Velociraptor? "Meyers joked.

Owen snorted before retorting, "Blue is a girl, for your information. And Claire and I are not getting married."

"Yet," Meyers added.

Owen just sighed as they continued along. He was going to find something to use against Meyers sooner or later.

Preferably sooner.

* * *

The sun was setting on the western horizon.

Lowery was tapping away at his computer, scrolling through the different camera feeds, when he saw the white scaled hide of the Indominus outside the Innovation Center.

It was awake. It was up and moving, and Owen and ACU are heading there to look for Claire.

"Oh shit, this could go bad!" Lowery spoke to himself as he picked up the radio.

"Hey, this is Control. Just warning you, the Indominus is sitting right outside the gate of the Innovation Center,"

"Thanks for the heads up, we'll approach the Innovation Center via the monorail," The radio crackled back.

Lowery sat there wondering what the I-Rex was doing.

It reminded him of a large cat, the way the tail was swaying back and forth.

A cat.

Dr. Wu had called the Indominus a cat.

* * *

Claire slowly rose to her feet. Unsure if another raptor would knock her to her feet again.

"Owen?" Claire called out quietly, hoping nothing would hear her.

The silence was eerie. She started walking in the direction of the doors.

Click, clack. Click, clack.

The heels on her shoes clicked against the hard cement floor. Before she knew it, she was on top of the holographic projector for the holograms of the dinosaurs.

Continuing forward, she reached up and grasped one of the handles on the large doors. Claire had half opened the door when she screamed at the top of her lungs and spun on her heels.

She was about to run off when the blasted heel of one of her shoes snapped off, causing her to roll her ankle. The large white scaled hand came through the door, grasped her around the waist in its grip, and began to pull her outside.

Claire screamed and beat at the large fingers in vain. The Indominus wouldn't let go.

She was pulled outside into the open.

* * *

The Indominus was staring at the catch it had caught with its crimson eyes. The female human was struggling against her grip with vigor.

White One liked that when her prey fought back. It made it more fun.

She raised her further off the ground and was about to plop the human into her mouth when an ear piercing shriek was heard.

Delta and Blue had lunged onto her back, clawing and scratching with immeasurable ferocity.

"Blue! Delta! What are you doing?!" The Indominus screamed in pain as she shook from head to tail, trying to dislodge the attacking raptors.

"LET HER GO!" Blue screamed as her sickle claw slashed into a weak spot above her shoulder.

The Indominus accidently dropped Claire to swat at Delta, who was biting down on her neck. Blue hopped off the Indominus to stand protectively in front of Claire. Delta did not give up the assault so easily.

White One spun her head back and forth, trying to snatch the assailing raptor.

She pulled her head back as far as it would go to the left and swung right as fast as it would allow. Her mouth closed around the raptor and she clamped down a little harder. Delta cried in pain and her body went limp.

White One was so shocked at what had just happened she flung the body away from her.

Delta hit the ground and rolled.

Her body came to a stop, and the way she was limply lying was unnerving.

"What have you done?!" Blue screeched.

The Indominus just stood there, frozen in horror as she realized what she had just done. She spun around and bolted off, going as fast as her legs allowed.

"Come back here!" Blue shouted after her.

White One would do no such thing.

It was obvious to her now.

She was a threat to all around her. She would end up hurting them, whether intentional or by accident.

She was a monster.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shut Up"

He licked the last patch of salty residue off of his scales and admired his handiwork.

His condition was grim. He was nearly completely starved; dying of thirst after all the salt he had just licked off, and was pack less.

Yet he had to look good, no matter what.

If he didn't look good, he was useless as a male.

* * *

Claire tried to stand up, but her ankle would not allow her. The thundering footsteps of the Indominus were fading into the distance as it ran off. The raptor with the blue stripe was barking at the departing hybrid.

Claire couldn't understand raptor speech, but she sure as heck could tell this raptor was using every word in the book.

Help, she needed help. She had lost her radio somewhere, and she didn't have a wrist communicator.

Curling up into a ball with her knees under her chin, she gazed out as the sun sank below the western horizon, plunging the world into the darkness of night.

* * *

Blue bolted over to Delta's limp body.

"Delta, get up!" Blue chirped at her.

There was no response, and it was breaking her heart. White One was a threat. She needed to be terminated before she hurt this pack any more.

"Delta, don't leave me," Blue whimpered as she sat down on her haunches.

She tenderly began to lick Delta's wounds clean. It was the only thing she could really think off at the moment.

* * *

The echoed shuffling of their feet was loud, too loud.

Owen paused as he looked around. This was the spot where he and Claire had been ambushed by Blue and Delta.

"Claire? Where are you?" Owen asked aloud, but there was no response.

When there was no answer still, Owen fitted the stock of the dart gun into the crook of his shoulder and continued on.

He had nearly left the room, when a trooper drew his attention. Owen walked over as the trooper lifted a broken wrist communicator from the ground.

"Claire was wearing that," Owen said as he remembered the events that had transpired earlier that day.

The cry filled the air. Owen knew what had made that sad sound.

He ran as fast as he could to the entrance. His best girl needed him.

* * *

She slowed her pace to a fast walk. The night sky was clear off clouds, and the stars shone out brightly.

' _Why did you do that_?' White One asked.

' _It wasn't me, it was you_ ,' The Indominus snapped back.

' _I would never have bit down on Delta; that was you_!' White One argued.

The Indominus just snorted as she looked for something else to say.

' _I thought you said you weren't going to eat anymore humans_ ,' The Indominus coolly said.

' _I did, but you didn't_ ,' White One retorted.

' _That is true_ ,' The Indominus wouldn't lie about that point.

White One continued walking, figuring she had won the argument.

' _You are terrible, you know that_ ,' White One started.

' _If I wasn't here then you wouldn't be either_ ,' The Indominus said flatly.

White One snorted as she felt confident she had put enough distance between her and Blue.

It was going to be a nightmare to get back on Blue's good side.

* * *

He slowly walked through the dark jungle. The dark was no problem for him, for his keen eyes could see well in the dark.

Stopping, he bent low to sniff the ground for any sign of prey.

There was the smell of a pink prey, but it was too old to be off any use.

He walked forward, with his nose close to the ground, sniffing it intently. This island smelled different than his old one. There was no musky stench of males, only the intoxicating aroma of females.

How could there be an island of entirely females?

It made no sense.

* * *

Lowery was drifting on the edge of sleep when a humongous spider landed on his shoulder. He squealed in fright at the arachnid, batting it away. It made a loud squeak when his fist made contact with it.

A rubber spider, now who in the heck would suspend a rubber spider above his head?

"Very funny," Lowery spoke out to the quiet control room.

He placed his head on the desk and was about to close his eyes, when he thought better of it.

He stood up, pulling a jack knife out of his pocket. Flipping out the blade, he sawed the string until it snapped. He stuffed the knife and spider back into his pocket, and walked towards the entrance to the control.

Pulling the door open a jar, he put a ball of paper to wedge the door open.

He then carefully placed the spider on top of the door.

When it was opened, it would fall on the unfortunate victim, giving them a good scare.

Lowery just hoped that he wouldn't open the door by accident and set it off on himself.

* * *

Owen ran out into the cool air. Curled up in a ball at the foot of the steps was Claire. He was about to run to her when he saw Blue gently nudging Delta.

Delta wasn't responding.

He bolted over towards the two raptors, slid to a stop, and crouched down. Blue had whipped her head around to growl at the intrusion, but chirped gladly when she recognized him.

"Delta, please don't go," Owen said as he cradled Delta's head in his arms.

He ran his hand down her neck and over her back, but stopped just behind the shoulder.

His fingers had slipped into a hole, and he felt something warm oozing over his fingers.

Delta was bleeding; she had been hurt.

He inspected the hole and looked along her side. The marks were in an oval like shape, but the distance between each mark varied.

Sticking out like a thorn in a thumb, Owen saw the white tooth stuck into her side.

The tooth its self was a confirmation for him.

Delta had been bitten by the Indominus Rex.

* * *

She lied her head down onto her forearms. She was dead tired, but she couldn't get to sleep.

' _Just close your eyes and think of darkness_ ,' the Indominus started.

' _Shut up_ ,' White One huffed as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

' _You can't escape me, we are one and the same_ ,' Indominus began again.

 ** _I_ _told you to shut up, so shut up already_**!' White One growled.

No way in heck could she sleep with Indominus keeping her awake.

' _I_ _wish we were separate_ ,' White One thought to herself.

' _I heard that_ ,' the Indominus said as she gave a crooked grin.

 _'I told you to shut up, so shut up, or I shan't get any sleep tonight_.'

The Indominus snorted before she backed down.

' _But we will continue this conversation tomorrow. Correct_?'

' _ **SHUT UP**_!' White One said as she closed her eyes.

Luckily, the Indominus listened and let her fall into an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N, Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just to clarify, this chapter mentions curved horns, these are Parasaurolophus. Ok, now that I got that cleared up, I hope you will enjoy! But here are a couple of notices.**

 **Guest, I am glad you are enjoying the story, but please refrain from using profanity in the reviews! It is much appreciated.**

 **SkullsandDuggery, I am most grateful for you taking time to edit this story!**

 **Ok guys, please check out SkullsandDuggerys story, It's Not The Raptor DNA, it is an excellent story!**

 **Ok, now enough rambling! I hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

 **P.s, there is a warning for blood and gore, as well as the mention of death.**

* * *

"Go Away!"

Owen quickly moved his hand up to Delta's neck. He placed two fingers over an area where he could feel her pulse.

It was there, but it was faint.

"Delta, stay with me girl!" Owen nearly shouted.

Blue was bouncing from one foot to the other. She was so nervous it wasn't funny.

"Blue, calm down girl, everything will be fine," Owen tried to reassure his beta, but he had trouble saying it without sounding doubtful.

"Help! Please, someone, I need help!" Owen called out.

Meyers and another trooper came rushing over.

"Oh god, he doesn't look good!"

"She. Do any of you have some bandages?" Owen asked pleadingly.

Meyers ran over to the broken window of a shop and disappeared from sight. She quickly reappeared with a white box with a red cross on it.

It was a first aid kit.

* * *

A twig snapped in the bushes to his left. Whirling around, his teeth sank into the soft body of a large opossum. He quickly swallowed the morsel before continuing on. He needed bigger prey items that he could feast on, not light snacks.

A quiet trumpeting sound could be heard over the babbling of a brook nearby.

Walking with as much stealth as he could muster, he crept slowly towards the sound. He pushed his head out of a bush to see a large clearing. Silhouetted against the light of the moon were the dark forms of three horns and curved horns.

But one shape he wasn't familiar with. It was long necked and had four legs. It would be foolish to attack it without a pack to back him up.

The trumpeting sound came closer as a young curved horn came near the bush he was hiding in.

He remained dead still for fear of alerting it to his presence. It was oblivious to him until he lunged out of cover and bit down on the unprotected neck. The youngling let out a surprised squeal that was cut off in a bloody gurgle.

Dragging his kill back into the cover of the jungle foliage, he began to feast on the fresh meat. He savoured every warm mouthful. He enjoyed how the blood was warm and the meat was delicious.

This kill could sustain him for a couple days.

* * *

She tossed and turned, troubled by the thoughts that were deriving her of a perfect night's sleep.

' _You don't have any friends_!' The Indominus stated.

' _Blue, Blue is my friend_!' White One retorted.

' _Not anymore. Not after you murdered her sister_!' the Indominus hissed.

' _Liar, I did not kill her_!' White One snapped, hoping she was correct.

' _Oh yes you did! You bit down on her! You had every intention of killing her_!' the Indominus snarled.

' _No…no I didn't_!' White One whimpered.

She was sick of the Indominus bugging her with everything she did in life.

' _Don't give me that line of crap! You are a cold blooded murderer who can't keep friends_!'

' _I hate you_ ,' White One hissed.

The Indominus just cackled wickedly and spoke, ' _That is good, and you should_!'

' _Go away_ ,' White One suddenly blurted.

' _What was that_?'

' _I said, go away_!'

' _I can't! I am a part of you_!'

' _Go away and never come back_!' White One persisted.

' _No_!'

' _GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK_!'

Silence ensued. The Indominus didn't say anything, she wasn't even there.

' _I did it; I got rid of her at long last_!' White One happily thought.

* * *

"Miss Dearing, are you alright?" Rick asked as he crouched down in front of Claire.

"I think so," Claire replied shakily.

Rick nearly laughed at how she had just said that, I think so.

"Can you stand?" Rick asked.

"No, I rolled my ankle. I can't put any weight on it," Claire answered.

Rick looked down to see that her ankle was swollen and turning purple.

"Control, this is ACU, we need an ambulance a.s.a.p."

"Wha-waz-zat?" The radio crackled. Poor Lowery was half asleep.

"Get an ambulance down here now!" Rick ordered.

"Okay, sending someone to get it; they will be there soon," Lowery answered.

Rick shook his head. He wished they had brought along someone better than a tech geek to run Control.

The only problem Rick could see happening was the nerd thought he was in control of them like he was of some game like Star Crap, or whatever it was called.

* * *

He should've brought his Keurig. With a touch of a button, he could have a cup of coffee without going far.

Caffeine, he needed some caffeine to stay awake.

He tapped a couple buttons to show a view of the ACU mission going on in front of the Innovation Center.

That Rick guy was talking to Claire, Meyers was with Owen and another trooper helping bandage something.

Wait, did he just catch the sight of a blue patch over the eye?

Meyers stepped to the left, revealing that it was one of Owen's raptors.

Lowery believed its name was Delta.

It was breaking his heart to see them wrap the raptor in bandages, trying to help it. It reminded him of an accident that had happened when he was five.

He had a dog named Rover; a golden lab and the friendliest dog Lowery had ever known.

He had taken Rover for a walk one day. Rover had caught sight of a squirrel, and got away from Lowery. Rover chased the squirrel into the road. A large truck struck him and he had bled so much.

Lowery had run forward, took off his sweater, and tried to stop the bleeding.

Sadly, Rover never chased squirrels again.

* * *

Blue watched as the humans began to wrap Delta gently in white fabric. She quietly growled as the female yanked a little too hard on one of the strips.

"Easy, Blue, It is going to be fine," Owen quietly soothed her.

Blue would have her revenge on White One once she found her. White One will pay dearly for the crimes she has committed to her pack. Her Alpha was here, and he had an army of humans who seemed to follow his orders.

They would hunt White One down. White One will die!

But her pack was too small now. If Delta survived, then it will be her, Delta, Alpha and humans.

Not a very powerful pack.

Blue knew they needed more pack members.

But how?

* * *

 **A/N, hey guys, just another note, I am sorry if I offended any Star Craft fans! I never played it, so I can't say anything bad about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and if you can take the time, please leave a review for me to read. I love knowing what my readers think about my story!**

 **Once again, I hope you are having a good day/night!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Guardian Angel"

He sat down beside the carcass of his kill. He felt content now that he had eaten his fill.

He began to clean his talons and maw of blood and flesh; there was no reason why he shouldn't look nice, even after gorging on the first large kill in days. The meat had gone down sweet, but now he was parched and needed a drink to satisfy his needs.

But he didn't want to leave his kill unattended. There were scavengers on this island, and he didn't want them to steal his hard earns.

Growling, he got up and walked over to the closest tree. He knew one way of keeping unwanted guests away.

He let loose his golden rain to mark his territory.

It was a putrid stench, but it would keep scavengers away.

* * *

The sound of the mobile vet unit was coming closer. Owen just hoped it would get here in time. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Delta.

"She looks like a mummy," The ACU trooper joked.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, unsure of what the trooper had just said.

"She looks like an Egyptian mummy; the way she is wrapped in the bandages," he explained.

Owen rolled his eyes. Delta did look like a mummy. He suddenly received a blow to the back and he fell down.

He rolled over to see Blue angrily glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" Owen yelled at Blue.

Owen guessed from the expression on her face, if she could've rolled her eyes, she would've.

Blue chirped angrily.

"What is the matter with you?"

She lunged forward and snatched a bit of his shirt in her mouth before dragging him along, she led him over to Claire.

"Owen, what is Blue doing?" Claire asked confusedly.

"I am not entirely sure."

Blue stopped dragging him, and let him go. He stood up was going to go back to help Delta when Blue knocked Owen into Claire.

"Claire, are you okay?" Owen asked as he picked her up.

"I guess so. Why did Blue do that?"

Owen glanced over to see his beta had a smug look on her face. As soon as Blue realized Owen was staring at her, she looked away.

"You little shit," Owen said under his breath.

Blue was making sure he had checked up on Claire.

She was acting protective of Claire.

"I guess she thought she could be a smart ass," Owen lied.

* * *

White One woke with a start. The sickle moon was rising in the east. Her body felt refreshed, even though she had only slept a few hours.

' _Where do I go now_?' She thought.

' _Where your instincts tell you_ ,' a voice answered.

' _Who are you_?' White One asked, alarmed at the thought the Indominus had returned to torment her thoughts.

' _I am a part of you_ ,' it said.

' _Why have I never heard you before_?'

' _I have never been able to speak, your other self-had taken up the spotlight_.'

White One thought about this for a brief second before asking, ' _So, who are you_?'

' _I am the Indominus Rex, but you may call me Rex for easier talk_.'

' _Why does your voice sound different_?'

' _I am male, and you are female. Does that answer your question_?'

' _It does, but adds more_.'

' _Like what_?'

' _Well, how can you be male_?'

' _Easy, I am the opposite of you, in gender at least. If I had have been the one to control, you would have been a male_ ,'

White One thought. It was odd, this new male side of her she had just found.

' _Do you know what I can do_?'

' _What do you mean? If in abilities and skills, all you know. But, there may be a piece of information that you lack_.'

' _What is it_?' White One eagerly asked. She wanted to know this information. It could help her hunt better, kill quicker, or be more effective.

' _You can breed with yourself_.'

'… _You are saying I can have eggs, without a male_?'

' _Yes_.'

White One trembled all over.

' _But how_?'

' _I will teach you_.'

* * *

Lowery yawned as he clicked the radio on.

"Hey guys, I am going to hit the hay for the night, I can't stay up much longer."

There was a brief silence before Claire answered, "Okay, Lowery, get your rest. It will be a long day tomorrow, and you will be busy."

"Okay, good night," Lowery thanked and turned the radio off.

He walked towards the door, opened it and was about to step out when suddenly a large rubber spider fell on his shoulder.

"OH SHIT!" Lowery screamed.

Then he face palmed.

The spider prank had back fired on him.

He could only think of one word that suited him at the moment.

Dunce.

He was a dunce.

* * *

The M.V.U came to a stop before two troopers that had been driving hopped out.

"Go easy with her! She is injured badly!" Owen yelled at the troopers who were loading Delta onto a stretcher.

"Sir, could you please come with us, in the back, just in case the asset wakes up."

Owen agreed with everything the trooper had just said, except for one thing.

"She is not an asset."

Owen couldn't tell if the ACU trooper acknowledged what he had just said, but it didn't matter.

What did was that Delta was going to get medical attention from a vet.

Delta was going to be fine.

* * *

He ducked his head down and lapped at the water.

It was refreshing and cool.

And it wasn't salty.

Never again could he ever think of salt without thinking about the amount of salt water he had seen in the ocean.

Luckily the weather had been fine, or he probably wouldn't have made it. Feeling the desire for water quenched, he stood up and began to walk back to where his kill was.

But a breeze shifted the leaves above him and brought to his sensitive nostrils the scent of his kind.

There were two distinct scents. One he could tell was more mature than the other.

She had the air of a proud female in her prime.

He had to investigate these two.

They could be his future pack members, and mates.

* * *

Claire watched as the troopers gently picked up Owen's downed raptor. Meyers approached her and said, "Miss Dearing, we are going to take you in the ambulance as well."

"Okay."

Meyers stepped forward and offered her shoulder to her. Claire leaned her weight on Meyers and together they made their way over to the parked vehicle. Claire was boosted into the back and was seated beside Owen.

She could now see how bad Delta looked. She remembered the raptor had been bitten by the Indominus and flung. The wounds could've been worse, they always could be.

"I hope she gets better," Claire spoke to Owen.

"So do I."

"They saved my life, your raptors did."

Owen smiled as Claire gently patted Delta's shoulder. Claire leaned as close as she dared to the raptor, and whispered, "Thank you, for saving my life. I don't know how to ever repay you,"

Claire almost fancied some of the color returned to the raptors paling skin.

She just hoped Delta would live. She was Claire's guardian angel.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where Are The Radishes"

He walked down the hall a short way before taking a left into a room.

He closed the door behind him.

The first day back and he was dead tired.

He just wished he could sleep in tomorrow. But that wasn't going to happen.

Rubbing his eyebrows, he plopped down on the edge of his bed.

Then he took of his glasses and laid them on the night stand.

He wasn't even going to bother with changing into night clothes.

Flicking the lights off, he flopped down onto the bed, and sleep wrapped Lowery in its comforting embrace.

* * *

He was getting closer. He could tell be the way the scents were getting stronger.

He poked his head out of the bushes only a little, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

What he saw startled him.

There were humans everywhere!

But amidst the humans, there stood one proud raptor.

He had never seen a scale pattern like hers!

She was grey, with a vibrant blue steak running the length of her body.

Her eyes were full of pride and confidence.

She was perfect!

He looked more closely at her. She was a beauty to behold.

But he couldn't just go running out to greet her.

That would end ill.

Plus there were many humans, and they were all carrying shiny weapons.

But why weren't they attacking her? They would attack him like the humans did on his old island.

Did she have command over them?

She was intriguing.

What an odd island this was.

* * *

' _Clear your mind of thoughts_ ,' Rex started.

White One tried to empty her mind of anything, but couldn't.

' _You_ _are trying to hard_!' Rex spoke up.

' _Shut up! I am trying my best_!' White One snapped at Rex.

' _Don't get snappy with me_!' Rex barked.

White One just huffed.

' _Try_ _this. Think of total darkness. Once you have that, think of a thin white line, and no matter how much you focus on it, it will not grow in size. It is infinitely far_ _away_ ,'

White One pictured what Rex had said, and a calmness fell upon here.

' _Now, listen to your surroundings. Describe to me what you hear_ ,'

White One strained her ears.

' _I hear, noises_ ,'

' _Don't try and be a brat with me_ ,' Rex scolded.

White One concentrated harder.

A distant growl of a human machine was heard.

 _I hear humans_ ,' White One said.

 _I had heard them long ago, but I didn't want to distract you_.'

 _YOU DID?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could've been ambushed while you were making me do this dumb stuff_!'

Rex just sighed as he spoke calmly.

 _I think another personality needs to speak to you_ ,'

 _What? There are more_?' White One asked.

 _Yes, there are seven others_.'

 _Which are you_?'

' _I am the Indominus Rex, but the male variant. The others are the dinosaurs you are made up of_ ,'

White One thought about this.

She was a hybrid, but of what? She had always wondered.

She knew she had Tyrannosaur in her, as well as Raptor, but all else was unknown to her.

She would find out soon enough though.

* * *

The vehicle began to make its way back to base.

Luckily, Deltas condition wasn't declining. But it wasn't getting better.

Everyone was going back to base to get their rest.

They had had a long day.

Blue had run off somewhere after they had packed up.

Owen was confident that she would be fine.

Yet, there was a fatherly bit in him that was warning him off some sort of danger.

What, he couldn't tell. But he sure did know something didn't feel right.

He could feel it in his gut.

* * *

The humans were driving away in their vehicles.

He let out a soft sigh.

The female became erect.

She had heard him.

He slowly walked out of the bushes, revealing his entire form to her.

'Who are you?' She hissed.

'I am Diablo,' He answered.

'Where did you come from?' She hissed as she began to size him up.

This female had attitude.

He liked that!

'I have come from another island. I had swam the ocean to get to here,'

'I don't believe you. There are no other islands with dinosaurs on them!'

Diablo thought about this.

Maybe the wind never brought his old islands scent to this one.

'My pretty, you know my name, but I am not familiar with yours,'

The female started and glared him down aggressively.

'I will not be spoken to in such rude manner!' She scolded.

'I meant no offense,' Diablo quickly stated.

She was a sassy female, and she had one hot temper.

'Why do you smell so musky?' She asked.

He was taken aback by that question.

'I had asked you a question first,' Diablo avoided answering.

'And so did I,'

There was a pause before Diablo spoke,

'I am a male, if you can't tell. Now, what is your name?'

She scoffed before answering,

'My name is Blue. I am the Beta of my pack,'

He could tell why she had been named that.

'I would have called you _Luchadora_ , but Blue is a far better name for you,'

She snorted before stepping a step closer.

He could now smell the entirety of her scent.

It reeked of the oily smell of humans.

'What do you have to do with humans?'

'My Alpha is a human,' Blue answered, but she darkly glanced at him.

'You, have a human, a _human_ for an alpha?!'

Blue lunged and pinned him to the ground with ease.

Her sickle claw lightly tapped against the bulging vein in his neck.

'Never! NEVER! Speak ill of my pack or my alpha! Blue snarled.

'I am sorry if I have offended you!' Diablo squeaked.

'You better be!'

Blue stepped down off of him and stood glaring disapprovingly at him.

'Where, if I may ask, is the rest of your pack?' Diablo asked, careful not to evoke Blues rage.

'Delta is wounded, and Alpha is taking her away to heal her,'

'Is Delta your sister?'

'Yes. How did you know?'

'You two smell alike,'

Blue stood flabbergasted.

Never had her scent been fomented on.

Diablo just hoped he hadn't just said something to set Blue off.

He was sure Blue could raise hell if she needed to.

* * *

Owen stepped out of the back of the MVU.

It had seemed like an eternity getting back to the control building.

Two troopers lifted the stretcher bearing Delta away to the building.

He just hoped the vet was able to patch his girl up.

"Owen, a little help," Claire said from inside the ambulance.

He stepped closer and helped Claire out.

"Thank you," Claire thanked.

"No problem,"

Owen helped Claire over to the door.

"The first day back on Isla Nublar, and we both nearly got eaten by the Indominus. That is something," Owen spoke as they walked down the hall.

"This is my room. Can you please help me in?" Claire asked.

"Sure," Owen said, but he was trying to keep himself from smirking.

Owen and Claire hobbled over to the bed and Owen sat Claire down.

"Need anything?" Owen asked as he was about to leave.

"Yes. A low calorie meal and something to drink would be nice,"

Owen rolled his eyes.

All the foods he enjoyed definitely wouldn't qualify as 'low calorie' foods.

Five minutes later, Owen returned with a beast of a hamburger and a salad.

"What is that monstrosity?" Claire asked as she eyed the burger.

"That is for me. Here have your rabbit food," Owen said as he handed Claire the salad.

Claire eyed it suspiciously before picking up a fork and taking in a mouthful.

She chewed, and chewed, and chewed. Then finally, she swallowed.

"It's missing radishes,"

"Oh come on, I got you the damned salad. Be grateful. Jeez," Owen said before he took a massive bite out of the burger.

"What is there to drink?"

Owen handed her a nearly room temperature can of Diet Pepsi.

For himself, he pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of Tequila.

"MR. GRADY! I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to drink anymore alcohol!"

Claire scolded.

Owen just rolled his eyes as he poured his first cup.

He wasn't going to drink that much.

At least he hoped he didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N, Hi everyone! I am glad people are reading my story and leaving reviews! Wow! 6'880 views! That is amazing! Thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this story! I would have a few notices:**

 **Thank you SkullsandDuggery for editing my story!**

 **Guest, I am so glad you find this story interesting, and I will try to get chapters up whenever I can!**

 **Happy Halloween! I may not get another chapter uploaded before Oct 31st, so happy Halloween to all!**

 **Ok, enough rambling on! I hope you are having a good day/night, and I hope you will get lots of candy from trick or treating.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"You Smell"

He downed the first glass, and the burning sensation of alcohol refreshed old memories. Raising the burger to his mouth, he took a massive bite out of it.

It tasted so good!

Pouring another glass of tequila, he took another bite, chewed, and swallowed the mouthful with a shot of tequila.

"Owen! That is enough alcohol for you!" Claire argued.

"No, I have drunk more than this before," Owen protested.

"Owen, you are not allowed to drink. You are lucky I have let you take the shots you just took. Stop drinking or I'll send your sorry ass back to the mainland as soon as I can!"

Owen groaned. He didn't want to go back to the mainland, but he didn't want to be sober all the time either.

What was he to do?

* * *

White One moved to a more comfortable area, under the boughs of a large tree.

' _Rex, would my children…eat each other like I had eaten my sister_?'

Rex thought about this long and hard before answering, 'I don't know. You were raised with no compassion; abandoned. But my best hopes will be that you will raise your children well, and they will not cannibalize.'

White One seemed content before asking, ' _Do I need a male, to, you know_?' She was embarrassed to ask that question.

' _No. But you could if you wanted_.'

'Does it have to be another Indominus, or…'

' _It can be a male Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops or Therizinosaurus_ ,'

' _I know the first two, but what are the others_?'

' _They are what you are made up of_ ,' Rex plainly stated.

She was about to respond when the wind blew the distant scent to her nostrils.

There was a raptor's scent, but it wasn't Blue's or Delta's. It also smelled more, musky, for lack of a better term.

' _Who is that_?' White One asked herself, unaware that Rex had heard her.

' _From my guess, I believe it is a male raptor, in his prime. Though I am uncertain, due to the fact I have never encountered males before_.'

' _What about yourself_?'

' _I am a being in your brain, not in reality_ ,' Rex replied.

White One pondered. She could reproduce with herself, yet, she reproduce with the male raptor.

If she reproduced with herself, she would have her own genes passed on.

If she reproduced with the male raptor, his genes would be added. Maybe his genes would make the hatchlings more agile, smarter, and more powerful.

She would ponder the options for a while, and she hoped she would pick the right one.

It would all depend on what she chose.

* * *

Her knees were aching worse than they had in days. She was stupid to chase the humans in the vehicle; the night was getting late, and she was dead tired.

She had to get back to her nest and sleep. Sleeping helped take the aching out of her joints.

Continuing her walk, she came to a sheltered area hidden amidst the tall trees. In it, there was a large bowl with the mud scrapped to make the walls.

It was her nest, her home, her place for rest.

She stepped over the rim of the nest and circled twice, making sure everything was fine.

Then she rested her heavy head on the cool mud, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blue couldn't believe her ears.

Had this Diablo, just said she smelled?

'I beg your pardon?! But did you just say I smell?!' Blue hissed.

'I said you and your sister smell similar to each other,' Diablo answered.

Blue knew her and Delta smelled similar, of course, they were sisters after all.

'Where is your sibling? Is she missing, was she slain?'

Blue narrowed her eyes. 'I have lost two of my sisters. I will not lose Delta. She will recover for Alpha will heal her of her wounds.'

Diablo stood there, deep in thought. His sickle claw was tapping against the ground, keeping an almost annoying beat.

At length Diablo asked, 'What happened to your other sisters?'

Blue meet his gaze and held it. She could tell he meant no harm. He was only being curious.

Something her species was plagued by.

'Charlie, the youngest, was killed by a ball of fire. Echo, she was a wild one, was killed in battle with White One when she was flung into a window and went up in a ball of flame.'

Blue spoke, but her voice barely trembled toward the end.

She missed Echo and Charlie so bad. She would give anything to get her sisters back.

'Who is this White One?' Diablo questioned.

'She is a mutant, to say the least. She is a blend of many things I have never smelled before. Her scent is twisted. She is unseen sometimes, yet she is whitish grey, with crimson eyes.'

Diablo nodded his head; Blue assumed he had understood what she just said.

'I have smelled a twisted scent, but did not think much of it. Now I know what it is, and this White One will pay for her crimes to your siblings.'

Blue snorted.

Like this solitary male could take on White One, in a fight, and win. It was preposterous. She could barely keep back her snickers and hold a straight face.

'We will strike against her, once Delta is healed. We will bring this White One to her knees!'

Blue was taken back.

Did this raptor, a stranger, just say that he and her siblings were going to hunt down White One and bring her to her knees?

It would end ill for them all.

At least for the raptors.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around; the room was dark and the objects inside were fuzzy. Blindly waving his arm of the side of his bed, he touched the cold frame of the glasses.

Closing his fingers around the glasses, he brought them back towards him, and put them on.

The world became clear again, but it was still dark.

He reached his arm out again and switched the bedside lamp on before the glow filled the room.

Lowery had to blink a couple of times to get his eyes used to the new light level. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he put himself into a sitting position and then stood up.

He moved quickly to the bathroom, because man, he had to piss like a race horse!

* * *

She chewed quietly on the mouthful of salad she had in her mouth.

Owen stopped drinking, and had taken to a bottle of Pepsi instead. At least Owen had been kind enough to get her this wonderful salad, and it wasn't half bad.

The only thing that could have been better was if there were radishes.

"Owen? Do you know if Delta is going to be alright?" Claire asked after she swallowed her mouthful.

"Yes, as far as the vet can tell. Delta will make a perfect recovery, but she will have nasty scars."

Claire was relieved. She owed Delta and Blue. They had protected her, seemingly for no reason. Someday, she would give them the biggest, fattest cow money could buy, and let them eat it.

But that will have to wait until after Jurassic World was opened again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sleep"

He sat down on a stool and took out a rag to rub up and down the shaft of the dirt covered shock prod. It was caked with mud, and he was surprised it still worked, considering that he had used it beyond the expected uses.

Big Bertha, he had named the prod Big Bertha.

She was a beauty when he first got her. She had helped him take down his first escaped Pachycephalosaurus. He had fond memories of Bertha.

Yet there was one he would sooner forget.

A certain white scaled dinosaur was the monster behind that memory.

* * *

Claire leaned back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow; the salad had filled the hole in her stomach. Owen had left earlier and was probably sleeping to recover his energy after the long day they had had.

She was nearly dead on her feet as well.

Yet there was something that was keeping her up.

If they did reopen Jurassic World, who would make the new dinosaurs to add more attractions to the park?

InGen had left the island completely and were nowhere to be found. Without Wu, the creation of dinosaurs will be harder to accomplish, at least newer species.

With that, Claire fell into a troubled sleep, tossing and turning.

But she didn't wake until morning.

* * *

He bounced from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. Blue had told him that an attack on the Twisted One would be foolish and would end in disaster.

'Get some rest,' Blue spoke as she curled up into a ball in a patch of ferns.

He looked around for a suitable spot for rest, and found it under the boughs of a large tree. It was comfortable beyond what he had hoped. There were no roots jutting into his sides or back, the ferns were soft and had a sweet fragrance to them, and the soil was soothingly warm.

This island was perfect.

He closed his heavy lids and fell asleep, dreaming of running through open plains with a small flock of happy hatchlings following him.

* * *

"Austin, you should get some rest, it was a long day today."

Austin jumped at the hand that was gently sat on his shoulder and the appearance of Meyers.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Meyers just rolled her eyes as she took of her tactical vest and placed it in a locker. Austin glanced at her from head to toe. He was still looking at her when Meyers realized he was watching her.

"And what are you looking at?!" She asked sternly.

"Ah, nothing, ah I was just… ah," Austin stammered, unsure of what to say.

He was glad his dark skin was able to stop the sudden blush caused be the rush of blood to his face.

"Yeah, sure," Meyers said as she walked over towards him.

He may be an ACU commander, but he was sure as hell Meyers would kick his ass if she needed to.

But what happened next completely took Austin off guard.

Meyers had nearly walked past him, but had placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Meyers had kissed him.

He was unsure what to do!

He turned around to see Meyers walking out the door, with a slight grin tugging at her lips.

* * *

The toilet bowl refilled with water as he was stepping out of the bathroom. He felt better since he no longer has the painful bulging of a full bladder against his stomach. Stumbling back to the bed, he pulled back the covers and crawled in.

Taking off his glasses for the second time that night, he placed them on the bedside table and switched off the light.

He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy dream.

It was dark, and there in front of him were the large metallic door of some paddock. He recognized it.

Paddock Nine; he was outside the door of Paddock Nine.

That would mean he was outside the Big Boss' home. An alarm blared as the door began to open upwards. Lowery tried to turn and run, but he was glued to the spot.

That was when he realized he was holding a flare in his right hand.

The ground shook as the forest coloured hide of the tyrannosaur emerged from the darkness of the paddocks interior.

Her eyes glowed red with the light of the flare. She looked like a monster issuing forth from the gates of Hell. He suddenly took a step to the right and began to run.

Rexy stepped out of the paddock and turned and bellowed at him.

He was going to get eaten. No way in heck could he escape the Queen by running.

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he ran and ducked under the rib cage of the Spinosaurus skeleton they had on Main Street. There across the street stood the hideous being of the Indominus Rex.

He threw the flare at the Indominus and ran behind a rock. Rexy broke through the Spinosaurus skeleton and shook the ground with another bellowing roar.

Rexy and the Indominus were going to fight.

Why did this seem familiar?

He let out an explosive sneeze and when he opened his eyes, Rexy, the Indominus, Main Street and everything vanished. What he could see, was the slanted beams of sunlight glaring into his room through the slits of the blinds.

It was a dream. He was only dreaming.

* * *

Claire woke with a start. Something heavy was lying on the other side of her bed.

She suddenly panicked and kicked the weight off the bed. A loud yell of pain came from the floor as Claire carefully peeked over the edge of her bed.

Owen was lying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Owen asked loudly.

"What were you doing in my room?!" Claire demanded, not answering Owens question.

"I asked you first."

"Why the hell were you sleeping in my room for?!" Claire persisted.

"I was…ah… lonely."

Claire just glared down at Owen. He had snuck into her room, and slept on her bed, because he was lonely?

"Never. I mean NEVER! Sneak into my and sleep on or in my bed with me without my permission! Am I clear?"

"Clear as mud," Owen replied as he got up.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. How long he had been sleeping with her, she didn't know.

'Men' she thought.

She just shook her head as she went over to the closet to get into some clothes.

It was going to be a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I do writing it! For those who live in Canada, tody is a speacial day. It is Rememberance day. Lest we forget those who fought and died in the great wars. If you see a veteren today, please thank them for protecting your home Country. Anyway, enough of that tangent! I really do hope that people will enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to reading more of your guys awesome reviews!**

 **I hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

"Mission"

Claire slipped her shirt on and pulled up her pants. She was now changed and ready to start the process of getting Jurassic World back under control.

'Control is an illusion,' a voice in her head spoke.

Claire rolled her eyes.

She had found out first hand that control was just an excuse to make people feel safe.

Never again was she to make that mistake.

She walked to the door connecting her room to the hall and opened it. Owen stepped out of his door across the hall as she was closing hers.

"Ready to go?" Owen asked.

Slung over his shoulder on a fabric belt was the Marlin Model 1895SBL lever action rifle he had carried when the Indominus had escaped.

Claire shook her head. He was wearing the same clothes he had the day the Indominus had broken free. At least they had been washed. That was a good thing.

In order to capture the escaped dinosaurs, they would need stealth.

The dinosaurs were sensitive to strong smells.

* * *

He was packing the tactical vest with extra darts for the Dan Inject Model JM tranquilizer gun. ACU had orders they were going to start a mission on capturing the assets closest to Control and the guest area of the island.

Across from him was Austin, loading a net into the CODA All-Purpose Net Gun. From what Rick had heard, the commander was an excellent shot with that net gun. Meyers had her back to Rick so he couldn't tell what she was doing.

"ACU, this is Control," The wrist communicators crackled.

"This is Austin, what is it Control?" Austin asked.

"I have pinged Rexy's tracker, and she is currently in T-Rex Kingdom. I am going to close the doors so that is one less dino for you to worry about,"

"Thank you control, lock her up so we can begin," Austin spoke before looking around at all of them.

"Alright Lady and Gentlemen, make sure your prods work and the tranquilizers are in working condition. We are going to start the mission by rounding up the assets to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Don't be fooled, they may be infant assets, but they could put up a fight," Austin addressed the team.

They all got up and walked out the door. Their faces were set and grim. No way were they going to fail this mission. Yet in the back of their minds, one thing bugged them.

Where was the white scaled monster that had caused all this chaos?

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Diablo opened his eyes. A slanting ray of sunlight was peeking through a hole in the canopy above him and landing on the tip of his snout.

His body had never felt so rested in his entire life. All aches and pains had seemingly vanished with the passing of a night. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light level under the tree.

Rolling himself into a sitting position with his limbs tucked under him, he looked around. The ferns where Blue had slept were empty. Blue was nowhere to be seen. He gave out an alarmed chirp that was half squeaked when said raptor came out from behind the trunk of a large tree.

'What are you looking at?' Blue asked moodily.

Diablo snapped his head back. Females, why are they so dramatic over any and every little thing?

'Why are you so grumpy?' Diablo questioned.

He wasn't going to be talked to like that for no good reason. Blue turned around and looked him in the eye. He could tell now that something was bugging her, and she was annoyed with him asking questions.

'I can't pick up any scent of Alpha,' Blue grumbled.

Diablo cocked his head. He had heard off Blue's Alpha, yet he had to meet this one. He had great respect for the alpha already; they had to be a good alpha to put up Blue's shit.

A roaring sound started off in the distance; Blue became erect and scented the air carefully.

'What is it?' Diablo asked, trying to catch wind off what Blue was trying to smell.

'I smell Alpha, but there are also other humans,' Blue answered.

Diablo could hardly suppress the growl that was growing in his throat.

He hated humans.

They had completely slaughtered his siblings and the adults in his old pack.

He would not be hurt be any humans.

He will rescue Blue's Alpha from the humans.

Even if it is the last thing he will do.

* * *

Owen stepped out into the bright sunlight. There was a Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6X6, two Mercedes-Benz Sprinters and a Mercedes-Benz G550.

The ACU troopers were climbing into the G63 and the two sprinters.

Meyers came walking towards them, carrying a shock prod over her shoulder. "Commander Austin gave me orders to accompany Mr. Grady and Miss Dearing in the G550."

Owen looked over to the dark skinned commander before looking back at Meyers.

"Fine. As long as I get to drive," Owen spoke as he walked over to the vehicle. He opened the door and plopped down on the seat. To his surprise, Meyers sat in the passenger seat.

Owen must have been staring a little too long, for Meyers asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Well, ah, nothing!" Owen stammered as he looked out the front window.

"Attention everyone, we are going to try and round up the assets that belong to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Follow the lead of the AMG," The radio crackled.

The AMG started off, and the two sprinters followed behind. Lastly, Owen put the G550 into gear and followed the rest.

They drove along a road, closed in and covered by jungle foliage. Owen thought it looked like a tunnel, held up by living pillars of tree trunks, and roofed by the thick canopy.

He wondered where his Blue could be, on this island full of dinosaurs.

* * *

She opened an eye to take in the surroundings. It was too bright to make anything out.

Daytime.

She knew by the glare that the sun had risen, but it was time for her to get moving.

She rolled over onto her belly, with her legs tucked beneath her before she stood up to her full height.

'Where to know?' She asked Rex, unsure of what he had in mind for the day ahead.

'What was that?' Rex asked as he yawned.

She just huffed as she walked onwards. If Rex wasn't going to tell her where they were going, she would decide.

With strides that were not to their fullest, White One made her way in the direction of a small stream. Bending her head down, she lapped up some water to quench her thirst.

Never again would she turn up an opportunity to have her fill of water.

As she was drinking, a sweet smell floated down the wind. It was the smell of carrion, few hours old from the smell of it. An easy meal would be perfect for her.

Then she would be ready to face the day, and raise hell if need be.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story! Just a disclaimer, I do not own the lyrics to** _ **Jurassic World the Musical**_ **, they belong to the YouTube account of** **lhugueny** **. I will put the link to the video in my profile, eventually!**

 **I hope you are all having a good day/night!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Wait"

The convoy of vehicles rumbled on down the jungle road; it was a maintenance road, and meant to not be seen by visitors. It was used by ACU to get to incidents of escaped dinosaurs.

"Get your prods charged and tranquilizers loaded. We are closing in on the first group of the assets," Austin spoke over the radio.

A clicking was heard and the quiet hum of a shock prod being charged up.

Owen looked over to see Meyers with a shock prod in her hands.

"I don't care if you're carrying a prod. Just don't zap me with it while I am trying to drive!" Owen said aloud. He sure as heck didn't want to be zapped by some electric stick. Up ahead, the trees failed and they drove out into a large clearing. They drove into a field, and it seemed empty.

The AMG stopped, and the sprinters pulled up beside it and stopped as well. Owen steered the G550 to the left side of the AMG before he turned off the ignition.

"This is Control. I am going to play the Rex roar to get the assets going. Just be ready with your tranquilizers!" Lowery said over the radio.

ACU climbed out of the vehicles and formed a line in front of the Mercedes. Owen opened the door and stepped out. He could hear a squawking sound from the long grass in front of them.

"Gallimimus?" Meyers asked.

"Yes. But they are babies because they belonged to the petting zoo," Austin confirmed.

The recorded roar of the tyrannosaur bellowed from the speakers that were mounted on the Mercedes.

Owen watched in astonishment as dozens of heads poked up from the long grass and looked around.

"Fire!" Austin ordered as ACU started to fire tranquilizer darts at the Gallimimus.

"Okay, good job ACU!" Lowery spoke over the wrist communicators, "You darted all the Gallimimus, now you have to take them back to the petting zoo."

Austin had an odd look on his face before he radioed, "Ah, slight problem. We don't have any way to transport the assets."

Claire looked slightly mad. Owen was surprised that they had forgotten to bring something to transport the dinosaurs.

Now they were stuck until someone could come with a trailer or a truck to take the dinosaurs away.

* * *

She opened her eyes and yawned as her massive teeth glinted in the bright sunlight. Her joints cracked as she stood up.

She was old, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

Lifting her snout up into the air, she scented for anything to alert her to dangers.

There was less wind coming to her nose.

That was odd.

It didn't matter how strong the wind was, she always got a decent breeze. But now it seemed obstructed, like something was blocking the way.

She moved off through the jungle, and puddles rippled to the rhythm of her footfalls. Parting from the trees, she realized the gap in the wall which she had used to get in and out was sealed shut!

She took in a deep breath before venting it into a ground shaking roar. She was furious. She couldn't roam the island the way she had the day before.

Lowering her head, she was about to ram the door, if not for the bleating sound carried on the wind that came to her ears. It was the sound of a furry one that the humans had fed her when they were still here.

She pieced two and two together to come up with a conclusion. She had chased humans the other day, and now she was trapped in her territory.

The humans had returned to try and rule the island again.

* * *

'I got big teeth, and my claws are sharp,' White One hummed to herself as she closed in on the carcass.

'I will chase you, till you run to far, and then I will find someone else to eat,'

She bent down, sniffed at the meat before ripping a large chunk off and swallowed it whole.

'I got the most haunting roar,'

Lowering her head, she took another chunk and ate it.

'Cause I'm a hybrid dinosaur,'

'Suites you well,' Rex spoke up.

White One startled that Rex had been listening to her thoughts.

'Don't mind me. I just liked it. It was well suited to what we are.'

White One huffed as she stripped another ragged strip of flesh from the carcass.

'Just warn me when you are going to speak. I don't need you interrupting important thoughts.'

Rex just nodded and went back into the depths of her mind. She swallowed the meat and then sat near the carcass.

She would finish this meal when her stomach was settled enough to take in more meat.

* * *

Together, they stole away through the tall grass, quiet as field mice. The silence was suddenly broke by the bellowing roar of Stern One.

Blue stopped, Diablo nearly ran into her tail because she had stopped so suddenly without reason.

"What is wrong?" Diablo grumbled.

"I thought I had heard Stern One, yet, something wasn't right about her roar."

Diablo strode up beside her, and looked her in the eye. "All I heard was the roar of a powerful one. Nothing more"

Blue gave Diablo a stare that could've curdled milk.

"That is just it. There is only one powerful one on this island. But that roar wasn't correct for her. It sounded...not real," Blue tried to explain.

Diablo just stood there, listening for any sound that would give away the presence of a powerful one. Blue began to quietly sniff the air. Her eyes grew wide when she seemed to have picked up a scent that excited her.

"What is it?" Diablo questioned.

"Alpha is here. Alpha is here!" She excitedly chirped before taking off.

"Blue, wait!" Diablo called after her.

But Blue was already for ahead of him. He shook his head disapprovingly.

Females, what was it that plagued them with the stupidity that he continuously seen.

Picking up the pace, he ran after Blue, in hopes of overcoming her. He wouldn't let her run into danger for no reason, or without help.

Pack sticks together.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I have a few notices.**

 **Wow, the views are over 9000! Thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your lives to read this story!**

 **SkullsandDuggery, Thank you so frecking much for editing my story! It is so helpful!**

 **Guest 2, I am glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **indominus rex, here you go, the next chapter!**

 **Leloush-Strife, I can't guarantee that White One and Rexy will not have encounters or fight.**

 **Wow guys, I just checked the Doc Manager, and chapter 1 was uploaded 90 days ago today! Well, today being Nov 15th, 2015. YAY!**

 **Anyway, enough frecking rambling! Time for you to read the story! I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Cycle"

The ACU troops were about to go into the grass and take the sedated Gallimimus flock out when Lowery came out of the radio, "Get out of the grass, get out of it now! There is a raptor heading your way!"

Everyone exchanged surprised glances before retreating to the vehicles. Claire ran behind Owen and Meyers was standing next to him.

"Do you think it is your raptor?" Meyers asked, not taking her gaze off of the grass.

"Yes," Owen answered.

Yet he wasn't entirely sure. The grass rustled and they all jumped.

Something was coming through the grass towards them.

"Steady," Austin ordered.

A grey snout poked through the grass and the nostrils flared wide, taking in the smells. The head slowly emerged from the grass; the golden eyes roved in their sockets and came to rest their focus on Owen.

A raptor with a blue stripe running horizontally along her grey scaled body stepped out of the grass.

"Blue," Owen spoke as he stepped forward. The raptor locked her gaze with him and sprang forward, knocking Owen off his feet. Her body was wrapped around his, with her head pressed against his chest.

"Tranquilize it!" Austin commanded.

The ACU troopers raised their guns, and were about to fire, when Owen yelled, "No! No! Hold your fire! Do not fire!"

Most of ACU lowered their guns. Blue looked up at the ACU still holding up their guns. A growl was heard and the ACU tightened their grips on their guns.

"Easy Blue, easy," Owen cooed, trying to calm Blue down. She growled louder and then snapped her jaws; they jumped at the sharp sound.

"Blue, eyes on me!" Owen commanded.

He wanted her attention, but she was being stubborn and not exactly listening to him.

As usual.

* * *

Diablo halted by the edge of the tall grass. He wouldn't go forward any further.

Beyond the grass was the overwhelming smell of humans, but curiosity overcame Diablo so he carefully peered through the grass. He seen Blue was perched on the chest off a man, with her head near his chest.

She was giving off a barrage of happy noises.

This was wrong.

Why weren't the other humans shooting at Blue with their shiny weapons?

He would wait patiently, and see what would transpire.

* * *

She thundered through the forest, trying to vent off her steam.

The furry prey had gone down well.

It had been forever since she had eaten one.

Suddenly, she burst forward and knocked over a tree.

She didn't feel sad or bad for knocking the tree over.

She was just doing things to take her mind off of being locked up again.

Taking a deep breath, she bellowed at the sky.

In the distance, an answering roar came.

She cocked her ear to listen.

There it was again.

It was like her roar, yet it wasn't.

It was more twisted and high pitched. More like a squeal than a roar.

Was it a rival? Seeking to do combat with her?

Or was it just some other dinosaur, minding their own business, roaring for their own reasons?

She may never find out.

Yet she might.

* * *

Over the wind, came the distant roar of the Powerful One.

White One stiffened as her skin changed to match the surrounding foliage.

' _Why are you fearful_?' Rex asked out of nowhere.

' _You would be too, if you were attacked by her_ ,' White One snapped at Rex.

She listened before giving of her own roar.

Yet it was no match to the power of the others roar.

Hers seemed more mutated, and weak.

Annoying would be another word to describe it.

Her stomach felt better after the brief rest she had had.

But she felt starved.

Lowering her head to the kill, she ripped off a chunk of flesh before tilting her head back and swallowing it.

' _I may have a reason why you are getting these stomach aches_ ,' Rex spoke, altogether uncalled for.

' _What? Tell me_?!' White One demanded.

She didn't care if she sounded rude. She needed to know why she was feeling ill.

' _I believe you are reaching maturity. Meaning you are becoming able to produce off spring_ ,' Rex answered.

' _But that doesn't explain the stomach aches_!' White One whined.

Rex sighed before going quiet.

It was a while, and White One was beginning to think Rex didn't have the answer.

' _You, ah, are going through a cycle that happens once a month. At least for humans_.'

' _A cycle? What type of cycle_?'

' _It_ _is, ah, when human females release an egg inside themselves. If it is not fertilized, it leaves the body a day or two later_ ,'

White One twisted her face up.

Humans were such an odd species.

Why would an egg be released inside, if not to produce a baby?

Her mind was beginning to hurt as she thought about such things.

But she was a dinosaur, how could she be experiencing these feelings?

' _Rex, I am a dinosaur. I shouldn't be having these human cycles_!' White One argued.

'V _ali_ _d point, yet it isn't true. You do have a small amount of human inside you_ ,'

White One nearly bellowed at the sky.

Never would she have thought that she would be made up of such weak creatures!

She was part human.

No curse in Tyrannosaur, Raptor, or any other dinosaur tongue, could describe the disgust she felt right now.

* * *

Her sides were aching beyond measure.

Why did they hurt so much?

The sound of her breathing was laboured, and it hurt every time she took in a breath.

Flaring her nostrils wide, she scented her surroundings.

Where was she?

There were no distinct scents that she recognized.

It smelled clean.

Not a natural clean. More like a forced clean.

There was a faint odour of blood, and death.

But it was faint.

Where was Alpha?

She couldn't pick up his scent anywhere.

Slowly, she opened a heavy lidded eye to take in her surroundings.

To her shock and surprise, she was trapped inside a metal cage.

A suppressed squeal left her throat at the fact that she was inside a cage, in a strange room, and no pack member was nearby.

Why had Blue and Alpha abandoned her?


	25. Chapter 25

"The Queen"

Blue snapped her gaze up at the humans; some were aiming their shiny weapons at her!

Growling, she snapped her jaws, trying to make them drop their weapons. It didn't work. If anything, they tightened their grip on them. She growled louder.

Suddenly Alpha ordered, "Blue, eyes on me!"

She gazed down at him; she had nearly forgotten she had tackled him. But suddenly, a thought popped to the front of her head.

'Where is Delta?' Her voice quavered.

It has been too long since she had last seen her sister.

* * *

Delta had to get out, she had to find Alpha! Delta was thinking this to herself, over and over again. The bars didn't look very thick; maybe she could bite through them.

Slowly, she reached her head closer to the bars before clamping her jaws down on the metal.

It creaked, but wouldn't budge, but she bit down harder. She kept the pressure until she thought she couldn't do it any longer, when the bar broke in two! Her head could fit through the hole, but not the rest of her body.

That was when she regarded the gate with a keener eye.

On one side, there was a latch.

She twisted her hands in different motions, thinking if she could manipulate the object and let herself free. It was worth a shot.

Luckily, the space in between the bars was big enough for her to get her arm through.

She twisted her hand, and lifted up a lever. She pulled to the left, and with a click, the door swung outward.

She was free! She could go and find Blue and Alpha now!

This human, was protecting Blue? It was making little, make that no, sense to him.

Why would a human protect a raptor?

On his old island, humans would kill them on sight.

Then he heard Blue talking to this human.

He was her Alpha?!

That didn't make sense. How could a human be an alpha to a raptor pack?

Diablo just shook his head.

This island was unnatural.

* * *

White One gnawed on the reaming slivers of meat that remained on the bone; she had picked the carcass clean. Now she had a full stomach and was ready to go. Grumbling as she stood up, she walked off in no set direction. She just let her legs take her where they wanted to go.

While her legs did the work, she fell deep into thought. Was she ready to bring younglings into this world? Would she be a good parent? Would her young fight like her and her sister have fought? Would they even act like her?

These are a few of the things that she asked herself.

She suddenly came to when her snout bumped into a hard, cold object. It was a massive wall, close to where she had fought the Powerful One.

She studied the wall carefully; it looked strong.

Maybe there was something special inside?

She just had to know what was behind this concrete wall.

She just had to.

* * *

Claire watched as Owen pushed the raptor off of him before he stood up. How could he love such an animal? She would possibly never know.

Suddenly, out of the depths of her mind, a memory came to light.

This was Blue.

She was Owens best girl, his beta, and Claire's savior.

Not sure on why, but she strode forward towards Owen and Blue, despite the surprised gasp of the ACU team, and their warnings.

"Easy Blue," She spoke as she gently put out her hand.

The raptor flared her nostrils and took in her scent; she wasn't sure if this was good or bad. She looked at Owen for some reassurance, but he just shrugged.

Blue stopped smelling, leaned back a little, before pouncing on her.

Claire screamed in surprise.

Owen looked dumbfounded, and the ACU team stood there, not able to move. She was about to tell them to shoot it, when she felt something warm and raspy touch her face.

Was the raptor…licking her?!

Owen nearly fell over laughing at the look on Claire's face. At length, he finally said, "I guess she likes you."

Claire rolled her eyes. Sure Blue had saved her life. But why was she acting so...mushy around her?

A crinkling noise was heard as an ACU member pulled out a small packet of cookies, unaware that he was in danger of losing them. Blue bounded off of Claire, and snatched the Oreos out of the man's hand, and gobbled them all up.

"Bad Blue! That's very naughty!" Owen scolded as he came over to Blue, still munching on the stolen Oreos.

Claire just rolled her eyes as she got up. Blue was an animal that could disembowel a man with a single swipe of her toe, and yet she was stealing Oreos.

Why are the dinosaurs on this island so weird?

* * *

Something large was close, Rexy could feel it. She had sat still, listening to the vibrations of something large coming closer to her home.

What it was, she didn't know.

But she was dying to try and get wind of whatever it was. But the wind had died down; there wasn't even a breeze.

She quietly stood up, but her knees cracked loudly.

She hated being old.

Some days, she felt younger than what she was, but those days were growing fewer and farther in between.

Her knees had been bothering her for the last couple days.

Where was Hobbles?

He had taken good care of her. He cleaned her teeth when she felt that they hurt, he helped her get over her being sick. But he had gone away with the rest of the humans.

But maybe he had returned, with the others?

If he had, that would make her day!

No longer would she feel old and useless. She would regain the regal cloud about her that she had once held over so many.

The humans feared her, but they also respected her.

They were kind to her, and made sure they always applauded when she even showed even the smallest amount of her.

They loved her.

She lord of this island, no, make that queen.

She was the Queen of Isla Nublar.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hi guys! I hope you are having a good day/night! Today is a speacial day! It is my Birthday! (Well, November 18th, not anyother date, for those of you who are reading this from some future date)! I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! I have often wondered, how many people read these Author notes, so if you have, please leave in the review of your favorite dinosaur. Anyway, enought rambling! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and leave your thoughts/opinions in the reviews!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Warning, Door power failed"

They all jumped at the sound of a quiet rustling.

"What was that?" Rick asked as he rested the stock of the gun to his shoulder. Owen turned around to look at the grass, and he almost fancied seeing grey scales.

"Everyone, quiet down," He suddenly said as he stepped closer to the grass.

There was a sharp hiss as of an intake of breath, before it became quieter. Something was hiding inside the grass.

'What are you?' Owen thought to himself. Carefully, he reached out to move the grass away, but jumped at the sudden growl.

He knew what type of an animal made those growls.

But Blue was over by Claire, eating stolen Oreos.

"Blue, come here," Owen ordered, not taking his focus off of the grass.

She moodily came up beside him and gave him a dirty look. He could read it plain as day.

'What?'

"Blue, what is there, inside the grass?" He asked her. He wasn't sure if Blue understood him completely, but he was sure she got the just of it. Blue stepped forward and scented the air.

Owen watched Blue snap her head back and a look of confusion was in her eyes. Something was in there, and she didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, Blue lounged and tackled what was hiding in the grass. There were many growls, snarls and hisses. Owen stepped back without thinking.

Out of the grass, Blue rolled and tightly clinging to her was another raptor.

Blue rolled the raptor under her before pinning it to the ground.

Where did this raptor come from?

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Diablo snarled as he rolled Blue off him.

"Why did you follow me?!" Blue hissed back.

"I asked you first!"

"I don't care!" Blue growled as she leaped at him.

Diablo was too slow to dodge the attack and was knocked off his feet. Together, they rolled back and forth, clawing at each other, trying to gain supremacy. Diablo suddenly realized that they had tumbled out of the cover of the grass.

Blue took advantage of the fact he was distracted, and pinned him under her.

"Get off me!" He snapped.

Blue glared down at him.

"Get off me now!" Diablo didn't want to be so close to this horde of humans.

He had to escape!

* * *

She paced to and fro before the wall. Here was a hard nut to crack, or rather, a hard wall to get into.

'Look for a door,' Rex suggested.

She snorted at the simplicity of it. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Walking along the wall she came to a large metal section of wall; it must be the door.

She gazed around, looking for something that would open the door. Her gaze focused on a box that protruded from the concrete surface.

Lifting her right arm, she swung at the box, causing an explosion of white sparks. The metal casing to the box was shredded, and wires hung out, with sparks emitting from their severed ends.

To her surprise, an alarm blared as a red light flashed above her head, and the door began to slowly open.

Under her feet, the ground shook as something heavy was coming her way, and out of the trees, a large forest colored head emerged.

'Oh no,' White One thought to herself.

She had opened the door to the Powerful One.

What was she going to do?!

* * *

"Blue, where did this other raptor come from?" Owen asked.

Blue chirped at acknowledging him but snarled at the other raptor for trying to get away.

"Owen, I just ran a Google search on the raptors. It came up with one that looks like the one pinned under Blue's foot," Lowery said over the radio.

"Where was it taken?" Owen asked.

"Just a sec. Okay. It was taken by some guy by the name of Billy Brennan. He took it on a rescue thing for some kid."

"Where did he take it?!" Owen asked louder.

"Isla Sorna. Apparently it's a… male,"

Owen nearly dropped the radio. There was a male raptor, on the island.

Hanging around with his best girl.

A male was hanging around with his BLUE!

'No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!' Owen thought to himself.

Blue was had been alone with a male.

He could piece one and one together, and he didn't like what he came up with.

This male could've mated with Blue.

* * *

Lowery stood up ready to go to get something to eat, when an alarm blared.

"What the hell?" He asked as he went back to his console. The screen was flashing a text box reading Security Breach.

"A security breach, where at?" Lowery asked himself as he taped away at a few buttons. The main screen in the room lit up to show the door of Paddock Nine, but the view was mostly blocked out by the massive white scaled body of the Indominus Rex.

"OH SHIT!" Lowery shouted over his radio.

"What is it Lowery?" Claire asked.

Lowery started to tap wildly at his console.

A message popped up.

Close doors?

[Yes] [No]

He clicked yes and waited before a new message popped up.

WARNING

Door Power Failed.

The camera began to shake as the island's Tyrannosaur was coming towards the door.

"Lowery, what is going on?!" Claire was nearly yelling.

"The, ah, the Indominus… has just let Rexy out!" Lowery stuttered.

This wasn't going to go well.

He just knew it.

* * *

The breeze suddenly picked up and blew dust into her face. She closed her eyes to keep the dirt out. After the sudden breeze died down, the air was filled by the loud cries of alarms.

This disturbance wouldn't go unpunished.

She could remember a similar sound, but it had been at night. She had been restless. There had been the sound of battle, and she wasn't fighting in it yet.

The ground shook as she placed down a heavy foot. Lifting the other, she placed it down and started off towards where the alarms were sounding.

An inner fire was slowly kindling from a spark to a blaze. The alarms were riling her up. She was ready to fight.

All feeling of weariness left her body and was replaced by a fiery vigor.

Parting from the last trees, she beheld the rectangle of light that was the open door.

Silhouetted against the light was the body of a large dinosaur.

Carried down the wind was the smell of dried blood, an odd fish like smell, and that of the pack hunters. There also was a smell she had only smelled on her only youngling.

It was the smell of her kind.

But why these other smell was mixed in, she couldn't tell.

"Who are you?" She rumbled demandingly.

If the shadow would not answer, and give a just answer, she would fight it away from her territory. She might fight it anyway.

There was a quiet squeak, and the intruder stepped forward.

"YOU!" She snarled.

She recognized the white scales. Now she knew why this one smelled of fish.

The Swimming One had taken her.

"Please, don't hurt me," the white scaled dinosaur pleaded.

Rexy stiffened. This liar wanted her to not hurt her?

"Why are you here, Lying One?" She sternly asked.

"I…wished to know what was behind the wall," Liar answered.

Rexy snorted; Liar was curious to know what was behind the rock wall of her territory.

Well, Liar now knew what was in her territory. Now she was going to leave it.

"Please don't chase me out! I only seek refuge. You are powerful. You are an experienced fighter!" Lying One spoke, all the while lowering down into a submissive position.

This was an inexperienced juvenile, seeking knowledge from her, as well as protection.

She was acting like a hatchling.


	27. Chapter 27

"Kind One"

* * *

"Blue, will he hurt us?" Owen asked his beta. She looked at him before blinking.

He often wondered how well she could understand him, but he guessed she got the idea of what he said. Carefully, Blue stepped off the male before barking something at him.

He stood up slowly, eyeing all the people with a critical gaze. Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out the clicker.

"Hey, hey! Eyes on me!" Owen called to the raptor as he clicked the plastic together twice.

Blue snapped her gaze to Owen. The male looked from Blue to Owen, and then back again.

Blue growled at the male, and he snarled back.

This was going to take a while to figure out if this male could be trained.

Or if he is just a nuisance.

* * *

"AMENTIBUS!" He yelled. The workers all turned their heads at the man before turning back to work.

They had learned that when he was mad, he would start speaking Latin, but sometimes he would just speak Latin for the fun of it.

"What have I told you?! Never leave the perimeter gate open! STULTUS!"

The guard was trembling from head to toe.

"Sir, I…" The guard started, but was cut off by a loud crack.

He crumpled to the ground, holding his hanging jaw in his hands; blood was pooling on the floor.

"Get up!" The boss yelled as he picked up the guard by the scruff of the neck.

"Sir! No more, please!" The man pleaded.

His jaw was broken, and was dangling freely in his mouth.

It was disgusting.

"Repugnat ferreo canis exprimamus!"

"Sir, I do not understand you!" The man said honestly.

"Too bad for you," He snorted as he let the man drop back to the ground.

He should have taken the time to hire real men, not boys.

Now he was paying for his mistakes in not hiring capable staff.

* * *

"Oh shit, this is not good at all!" Lowery exclaimed as he pulled at his hair. The Indominus and the Tyrannosaurus were now staring face to face to each other.

'Queue the Mortal Kombat music,' Lowery thought to himself.

Rexy had nearly lost last time she had fought the Indominus, but she had Blue to help her out.

This time, Rexy was alone with the hybrid.

There was a din of rumbling and roaring, but it didn't have an, ah, aggressive air about the clamor, so to speak.

"Lowery, what is happening?" Claire asked.

"Well, nothing exciting right now. Rexy and the Indominus seem to be talking to each other," Lowery answered.

He wished he had some sort of dinosaur to English dictionary, or something like that. Why hasn't someone on the internet come up with that yet?

You can find everything on the internet.

Sometimes, you don't want that freedom of search.

* * *

There was a rumbling behind them and they all jumped before turning around to see an old Ford F-150 rolling down the road.

Behind it was a trailer with high walls.

"Dr. Harding, you finally decided to show up!" Rick joked as the vet stepped out of the truck.

"I would shut your trap, after the shit you pulled back on Main Street," The vet snapped.

ACU laughed as Rick's face went bright red, and he turned away from the group.

"Ms. Dearing, what is your boyfriend doing?" Gerry asked as he stepped up beside Claire.

"For one thing, he most certainly is not my boyfriend! Another, it turns out that we have a male raptor that swam all the way from Isla Sorna to here," Claire answered.

"Sure," Gerry mumbled as he focused his gaze on Owen.

"Hey! What did I just tell you?!" Owen yelled at the male raptor how had just snapped at him. Blue was glaring at the male, while eating some of the stolen Oreos.

"Blue, are those Oreos I see you eating?" Gerry questioned.

The raptor spat the Oreo she was eating onto the ground and hid the packet behind her back.

"It is okay, Blue. Just don't eat too many, or you will have no teeth left!" the vet said as he hobbled over to Owen.

"Gerry, not now. If you couldn't tell, I am trying to deal with a wild raptor," Owen snapped over his shoulder.

This was the first time he took the male raptor in.

The ribs were showing through the skin, the scales had lost some of their former sheen, and the feather-like quills were poorly groomed.

But other than that, he looked exactly the same as he did when he seen him last.

Well, except he had aged well.

* * *

'Lying One, is that what she calls me?' White One thought to herself.

'Well, you have done a fair amount of lying in your days. So I wouldn't say it isn't based off of fact,' Rex spoke, hearing her thoughts.

'I thought you were supposed to be on my side!' White One growled at Rex.

Rex just shook his head and listened to the rumbling of the Tyrannosaur.

"What are you?" the Powerful One questioned.

White One had to pause for a moment.

"I am the Indominus Rex," She answered.

The Tyrannosaur mulled that over in her head.

"What are you a king of?" The T-rex probed.

"I don't understand," White One replied.

Was this one a king of something?

"I am the King of the tyrant lizards. That is what my name means. Your name has rex in it. So you must be king of something,"

Was that what the name Rex meant?

She would never have thought that the name Rex meant king.

But if her name was king, what was she a king of?

* * *

Who did this human think he was? Giving him commands, or training him like an obedient hatchling?

Diablo wasn't going to take much of this shit. Thrusting his head forward, his jaws clamped down on empty air.

The human yelled something at him in his unintelligible language and from his fist came the annoying clicking sound that he was using to get his attention.

Out of nowhere, another human walked forward.

Diablo was about to growl at him, when the scent of him filled his sensitive nostrils.

'Kind One!' He happily thought.

He remembered being raised by humans, until they had abandoned his old island and let him free.

Kind One had always taken good care of him. He would cradle him; he would feed him the tastiest meats and give him the best water. He remembered crying and crying until Kind One would give him loving care.

That was why he was named Diablo.

He was the devil who wouldn't be quiet.

Unless he was in the comforting arms of Kind One. Why he likes Kind One so much, he couldn't remember.

Or why he started liking him.

But Diablo did remember Kind One was the first thing he had seen when he came into this world


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hello everyone! I send my deepest apologies to all you readers who have been waiting patiently waiting for more chapters. I have not had any contact with my editor, so I have been revising my on work. I am sorry if there are any errors in the chapter. If so, please PM me where the issue is, and I will fix it pronto! I have been struggling with shipping names for a pair in this story. If you want, you can help me out! Just ship two characters together, and let me know the ship name, and who it is. It would be much appreciated!**

 **WhiteTigerEclipse, I am glad you are enjoying the story! I may eventually add in more baby dinosaurs. Maybe even an Indominus or two.**

 **Guest 2, I am glad you realized that it was Delta. I will be adding Delta back into future chapters! She has an important role!**

 **SkyDoesMinEcRaft, the reason is because when I first started writing this fanfic, I wanted it to be more dinosaur oriented. But something changed and I have been trying to add more people.**

 **Well guys, enough ranting, don't you think? I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and the chapters that are to come. Also have a fantastic day/night!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Baby Girl"

He walked down the hallway at a fast pace.

He was furious.

A worker had left the main gate to the perimeter fence open, and before it was closed, a group of dinosaurs had snuck in.

They couldn't tell what species they were. But the tracks gave away that there was at least five of them, maybe more.

He prayed to god that it wasn't a pack of Dilophosaurs, or worse, Troodon.

* * *

"Owen, quit that clicking sound before I take that little instrument and shove it up your ass," Gerry snarled.

Owen was caught off guard by this before he slipped the clicker back into his pocket.

"Diablo, come here boy!" Gerry called as he pulled out a piece of shriveled up meat out of his pocket.

The male raptor walked over to Gerry before snatching the jerky from his hand.

As Diablo ate the treat, Gerry tenderly scratched the raptor at the back of its head.

Diablo purred at the affectionate touch as he began to rub his head against Gerry's outstretched arm.

"There's my boy! I thought I would never see you again!" Gerry crooned at the affectionate raptor.

"Dr. Harding, could you please fill us in on how you know this raptor?" Claire asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, Ms. Dearing," Gerry answered Claire.

"Then just fill us in on the main points, Gerry!" Owen persisted.

Gerry shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"When the original park closed, back in 1993, I went and worked on Isla Sorna for awhile, being the head vet working for InGen, of course,"

"It was there, that I had been working one night. It was pouring rain, and a clutch of Velociraptor eggs were due any time soon. I just happened to be next to the eggs when they began to hatch,"

"Only one egg hatched. The others had died during development, from what I could tell. Well, I was the first thing this little raptor seen. So he imprinted on me,"

"Then, he was the biggest devil I could've ever imagined. He would only stop screeching at the top of his lungs if I held him, spoiled brat if you ask me. But I ended up naming him Diablo, which is devil in Spanish,"

Gerry finished his brief explanation.

"So, you are this guy's… mother?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I guess I could be called that," Gerry answered.

"But that also made you the mother of four, Owen," Gerry retorted.

* * *

In the bright of day, she could get a better look at the Lying One.

The way she held herself reminded her of her.

But there were obvious differences.

The overall posture was correct, for that of a Tyrannosaur, yet she could pick up on the way how this Liar would go down on all fours, similar to the sail back she had slain.

The odd feather like quills adorning her arms and the back of her head were another odd feature.

They had no use, save for being slightly intimidating.

Her jaw was a mess of teeth, broken and jutting out at odd angles. They had no real order; they were just crammed in there.

"Lying One, why have you come?" She snarled.

She was getting tired of having this filth inside her home.

"To seek knowledge and learn to become an accomplished hunter, such as you," Liar flattered.

She had to keep herself from snorting.

This thing, which had wanted to fight her to the death, out of pure hatred, wants to be taught by her?

No.

It won't happen.

* * *

She swallowed another Oreo before reaching her hand into the bag for another.

Her claws closed around nothing.

She growled in annoyance and surprise that her most favorite treat was gone.

To her surprise, Blue saw Diablo was cuddling with an elder human.

"Diablo, what are you doing?" She barked.

Diablo tilted his head in her direction before purring at the tender hand.

"I am… oh yeah, scratch right there! I am reunited with my father!" Diablo answered as he melted in Limping Ones embrace.

Blue could tell that this male was enjoying the scratches.

Even she, a snotty, stuck up brat, will melt when she gets itched in the right spot.

She guessed Limping One had found Diablo's spot.

"Hey, Blue!" Alpha called.

She turned her head to face him before chirping,

"What?"

"Come here," That was all Alpha would say.

She strode over to him, and nuzzled close.

"Baby Girl, I want you to listen to me," He began.

She listened intently.

Through past experience, she learned something important was to be said when he called her Baby Girl.

"I need to know, have you, at all, done anything with that male?" He asked as he traced his finger up and down her spine.

She wondered what he meant by, 'Done anything,'

She let her alpha know by letting out a confused chirp.

"I mean, did he, touch you anywhere, or you and him, ah… mate?" Alpha stumbled over his words.

Diablo, mate with her?!

Was Alpha being serious?!

She would never mate with a male, unless he proved he was a loyal pack member, and was an experienced hunter.

"I just want to know, Baby Girl, before I wake up one morning and find out that you have laid eggs. I would have a heart attack and die," Alpha said.

Blue chirped in alarm and tackled Owen to the ground, curling around him, making sure nothing would hurt him.

She wouldn't let Alpha die, not while she still had breath in her lungs, and energy to use to fight.

* * *

Her claws clicked against the hard floor.

She reached her hand out, fiddled with the handle, before pushing the door open.

It was too easy.

'Where is Alpha?' She thought to herself.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she took in a big breath.

The smell of fresh air filled her lungs and she sighed happily as she exhaled.

An odd smell was on the wind today.

Smelling more carefully, she took in the air.

Mingled in with the normal scents of this island, there was another, faint smell.

It was musky.

She had never encountered that smell before, yet something in her made her oddly attracted to it.

Shaking her head clear, she walked off in the direction she thought she caught Alpha's scent on.

Whatever that musky smell was, it had another scent on it.

Maybe that was why she felt compelled to follow that scent.

It was the smell of a raptor.


	29. Chapter 29

"Motherly Instincts"

Tapping the zoom in option, the video enlarged.

'Why aren't they fighting?' he thought to himself as he remembered when he had let Rexy out of her cage.

He tapped the screen, and hit record.

He would have to show this security footage to Claire.

It would intrigue her to see the Big Boss not fighting.

Lowery sighed.

If only the Indominus hadn't shredded the door panel, maybe he could've contained her in Rexy's Paddock.

* * *

She quietly purred as she caught a glimpse of Alpha.

He was talking with Blue, and seemed to be oblivious of her.

Lifting her foot up, she placed it forward.

It made a splash as she stepped in a puddle.

Looking downward, she watched as the ripples settled.

Reflected in the water was her head.

The soft blue patches over her eyes reflected brightly, and her green scales had a glamorous sheen.

But something didn't look right.

She thought she looked older.

* * *

She sighed quietly.

She had never seen someone love something so much that was so dangerous.

"ACU, get loading the sedated Gallimimus, while the raptors are distracted," Claire ordered Austin.

ACU moved past Owen and Blue, and Gerry and Diablo, or whatever his name was.

Claire hoped that ACU can get the Gallimimus loaded without incident, and they can take them back to their enclosures at the petting zoo.

Her best hopes was to get the main area of the park back online, before calling in more employees and supplies.

They also had to retake the dock.

* * *

"These bastards are heavier than they look!" Rick grunted as he picked up a Gallimimus.

"Quit complaining," Meyers growled at him.

Rick stumbled along, trying not to drop the dinosaur.

"Please be careful with them, they are heavily stoned!" Lowery suddenly said over the radio.

"Shut up, I am being as gentle as I can!" Rick snapped at the tech geek.

"Jeez, that was harsh," Lowery said before Rick turned his radio off.

Rick parted from the grass with the Gallimimus, before making his way over to the trailer.

He gently sat the dinosaur into the trailer before heading back into the grass.

Control had said there were about a dozen dinosaurs, but it sure as hell felt like more.

* * *

She watched the elder carefully, trying to gauge if she was going to be aggressive towards her or not.

Without a hint of anger, the tyrannosaur ran at her and clamped her powerful jaws around her neck and pinned her to the ground.

She squealed in pain and surprise before her vision began to blur over with a red rage.

' _Stop this! She is testing you to see if you will attack her back_!' Rex screamed in her head.

She didn't resist being pulled back and forth by the powerful elder.

For what felt like an eternity, the tyrannosaurus finally let go.

White One gasped for air and placed a massive clawed hand around her neck.

When her hand was removed, it was coated in a warm, red substance.

She was bleeding, badly from the look of it.

"Why didn't you put up a fight?" Rexy growled the question.

White One was nearly furious with Rex for letting her be used as a chew toy, and now she was injured.

She was going to kill him.

If that was at all possible.

"Answer me, before I end your life!" Rexy snarled menacingly.

"I… was trying… to show… you…that I wasn't…here…to…fight," White One said, though her sentence was stumbled, due to the fact that she was trying her best to stop the gushing of blood.

"I believe you have already said that," Rexy said.

There was no emotions audible in that sentence.

"I wish… for… protection from-"White Ones sentence was cut off as her entire body went limp.

The ground around her was slowly becoming crimson red as her wounds continued to seep blood.

* * *

Liar just stopped moving.

What was wrong with her?

Stepping forward, she examined the wounds she had inflicted on this monster, before realizing that she had severed a blood tube.

An extremely important one.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt pity for this freak.

Walking up to her, she knelt down on her haunches next to Liar.

She brought her massive jaws close to her neck before her thick, heavy tongue began to lick at the wounds.

Over her years of experience, she had learned that licking a wound clean was the best way to stop the bleeding.

That was what she was trying to do know, but she was unsure why she was doing it.

Maybe it had something to do with her Motherly Instincts.

* * *

With a final heave, the last Gallimimus was loaded onto the trailer.

"Hey, Dr. Harding, we got the assets loaded and they are ready to go!" Austin called over to the vet.

Gerry looked up as Diablo decided to reach his snout up and lick his face.

"Diablo, no kisses! Please!" Gerry grumbled as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face off.

Austin chuckled as he watched the vet.

After Gerry had put the cloth away, he hobbled over to the group, with the raptor fallowing close behind.

"Ok, let us get these assets back to their enclosures!" Austin commanded as ACU began to pile back into the Sprinters and the AMG.

Gerry hopped into his F-150, and turned the ignition.

Diablo squealed at being left behind, and leaped into the bed of the truck.

Gerry just shook his head as he turned around and drove back down the jungle road.

The park would be open soon, if they kept up this progress.

That is, of course, if nothing went wrong.

* * *

The starting of the engines startled her.

She poked her head above the grass and looked around.

In front of her, the humans were getting into their vehicles, and driving off.

Sprinting forward, she parted from the grass and ran on, making for the man with the brown vest with his back turned to her.

" _Owen, look out_!" Claire screamed as Delta collided with Owen, knocking him on his face.

Blue screamed as she spun around but stopped when she caught sight of her sibling.

She chirped happily as she began to look Delta over.

"Delta, what happened to you, you… you… look… older?" Blue stumbled on her words.

"I know. I don't understand it either," Delta answered.

" _Get off me_!" Alpha growled as he tried to roll over.

"I am sorry, Alpha!" Delta chirped apologetically.

Owen rolled over to see the two raptors.

" _Delta?! What the hell?! How the hell are you here_?!" Owen asked in surprise.

Delta should be in the vet clinic. Not standing in front of him.

* * *

Gerry looked into the rear view mirror and seen Diablo balancing in the truck bed as he drove down the road.

He couldn't understand.

How could a raptor swim 87 miles across an open ocean?

But he wasn't going to complain, so long as Diablo didn't make a nuisance of himself.

It was good to have his son with him here.

Well, adopted son. No, imprinted son, would be more accurate.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! Some of you may be wondering, "How the hell is he able to upload three edited chapters in a day?!" Well guys, I had the chapters typed up, so I just had to proof read, and upload them. I am trying to make up for the fact I haven't added any chapters for awhile.**

 **Wow guys, chapter 30 and there are 12 750 views on the story! I never thought there would be that many views!**

 **I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Stoned Dinosaurs"

The wounds had finally stopped bleeding.

That was a relief to her.

Why did she clean Liars wounds, she wasn't sure.

But something in her made her do it.

She didn't care at the moment though.

She was dead tired, and in need of a long rest.

Flopping over onto her side, she curled around Liar, and closed her eyes.

Sleep was quick to greet her.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think we now have an opportunity to lock the Indominus up!" Lowery said excitedly over the radio.

"We are listening," Austin answered.

Lowery then explained how Rexy had swung the Indominus around like a rag doll, before taking care of her after.

Then he finished the tale with the fact that Rexy was now snoozing away next to the downed Indominus.

"I will send Maintenance over to fix the door control box, and then close the gates. I guess this is a sign that Jurassic World will be able to be reopened soon!"

Lowery hoped that the Maintenance could fix the doors before the two large carnivores wake up.

* * *

Owen closed the door before turning the ignition.

The engine roared to life as he looked over to see Meyers sitting in the passenger seat.

"We better get going. Maintenance will need ACU to take care of any assets that may be in the area,"

"So I guess they want me there as well?" Owen asked.

But he already knew the answer before Meyers answered.

"Yes. The reason they gave was because you can control the raptors,"

"That is wrong! I do not control the raptors! It-"Owen started.

"Owen, please don't give this argument again! I had to put up with it once; I don't want to hear it again!" Claire interrupted.

Owen huffed at the fact that he couldn't tell off Meyers.

"They did tell you to bring the raptors. Why? I can't tell. I personally wouldn't after the shit that went down when you hunted the Indominus with them," Meyers stated.

"That was before I proved that I was a better alpha. Or I should say I proved myself worthy. They are loyal to me, and I am loyal to them,"

* * *

She and Delta ran off after the vehicle Alpha had got in.

It wasn't the same as when he had rode with them on his motorcycle, but that couldn't be helped.

They won't let themselves be left behind in the dust.

Blue burst faster forward, and came along side the vehicle.

Delta did the same, but on the other side.

She watched as a smile tugged at Alpha's lips before he accelerated the vehicle.

' _He wants to race? So be it, let us race_!' Blue thought excitedly.

* * *

Gerry put his foot on the brake and turned the key off.

He opened the door and stepped out.

Diablo hopped down of the back of the truck and walked along side him.

Walking over to the other side of the F-150, he opened the wooden fence gate.

Now all he had to do was wait for ACU to show up to unload the sedated Gallimimus.

After the Gallimimus, they would track down the Apatosaurus, and then the baby Triceratops, and lastly the Compsognathus.

But he had doubted the safety of the petting zoo from day one when they had added the Compy's.

He remembered the incident when the daughter of a rich British family on a yacht cruise had stumbled upon Isla Sorna.

The girl, Cathy Bowman, was attacked by a pack of Compy's.

Luckily, she was fine, but she did have an allergic reaction to the bites.

He also heard about the fatal attack when Dieter Stark was killed and eaten by a pack of the scavengers.

Gerry just hoped that they wouldn't encounter any difficulties in recapturing the tiny dinosaurs.

* * *

Pulling up beside the F-150, they all piled out of the Sprinter and walked over to the truck and trailer.

"What took you so long?" Gerry grumbled at them as they walked over.

"We didn't want to crash the van driving along the road at too fast a speed," One of the troopers spoke.

"Sure," Gerry said sarcastically.

Gerry went to the trailer and let the tail gate down.

In a pile, all the sedated Gallimimus were lying in the center of the trailer.

"Ok, you know what to do," Gerry said as he stepped back out of the way.

"Why the hell can't you help?" Rick asked as he grumbled at the thought of lugging these dinosaurs around.

"I would if I could, but I guarantee that when you are my age, you won't be as rambunctious as you are now," Gerry snapped at Rick.

Rick stood there dumbfounded.

This old prick had told him off.

And he had done it well.

"Are you going to help us, Rick, or stand there like an idiot?" An ACU trooper asked.

"Shut up!" Rick growled before heading over to the trailer and picked up a stoned dino.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with all the ass holes that he works with.

He just wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

"Obseres palatum!"He angrily snarled.

"But sir, I believe we have the location of the intruding dinosaurs!" The worker tried to keep pace with him.

"What are they, would be more important to me," He muttered.

"That was what I was getting to," The secretary started.

"What are they?!" He persisted.

He was running low on patience for these imbeciles he had hired.

"Helicopters, or at least that is what one of the guards said they were," She answered.

"Helicopters?! What the hell is wrong with you?! There are no dinosaurs with the species name of helicopter!" He bellowed.

"Velociraptors, Helen, I said Velociraptors!" His radio crackled.

"VELOCIRAPTORS?!" He yelled.

"You idiots! They are the smartest dinosaurs on this island! And they are in a pack! How stupid are you?!"

"Sir, we can contact security to-"

"To do what? Go out there, guns a blazing? That won't work. The raptors would pick them off before they knew what was happening!"

He needed to go somewhere where he could just blow up.

But it had to be far away from these idiots that worked for him.

"Helen, make sure no one disrupts me in my office. I have an important phone call to make," He ordered as he left his secretary behind.

He was going to call an old friend.

One he hadn't talked to for eighteen years.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you all have been having a good day/night. I will try and upload more chapters as the Holidays and Christmas approach, but I can't guarantee. I really hope you enjoy this story, and will continue reading it!**

 **Just a few notes to the readers who have left reviews.**

 **Guest 2. Yes, I agree with you. I am making sure Owen is acting as a concerned parent for his daughter. I would do the same if my daughter(If I had one) came home after hanging out with a boy, alone, for a while.**

 **Well, that is the only new review, so yeah.**

 **Guys and girls, if you have any questions about the story, any at all, feel free to ask in the reviews, or send me a PM. I will reply as soon as possible.**

 **Oh, I nearly forgot,**

 **Thank you SkullsandDuggery for helping out with this story! You have helped me with it since it was posted, way back in August 18th, 2015!**

 **Anyway, I hope you will have a good day/night, and that you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

 **P.s. I hope you all will not feel sick. There is a part where someone, ah, hand gets, ah, a little... mutilated.**

* * *

"Parting Gift"

"Hello?" The phone crackled. It was slightly distorted with static, but the accent was still present.

"Hello, old friend," He answered back.

"Who is this?"

"Mr. Weiskopf. But I am not sure if you remember me."

"Weiskopf, Weiskopf, ah, sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"But I remember you vividly, Mr. Tembo. It was you who single handedly sedated the buck Tyrannosaurus Rex on Isla Sorna in 1997."

"You seem to know have a very good memory, Mr. Weiskopf, but I still do not remember you. Maybe if I saw your face it would jog some memory, but at the moment I don't remember who you are," Roland replied.

"I am in need of a, well, an employee that knows how to handle a gun and can hunt down animals. With dead precision."

"Obviously you haven't been to my ranch. You would just have to look at my walls. What quarry could I possibly hunt that I haven't hunted before?" Roland asked.

"If you help me out of the situation I am in. I will give you rights to hunt the male Spinosaurus that is on this island. Believe me, Roland. The Spinosaurus is larger than the buck Rex you took down," He finished as he hung up the phone.

He will let Roland mull over his offer for an hour, before calling to see if he accepted.

He hoped that Roland would come and hunt down these Velociraptors.

* * *

She looked around her; the surroundings were unfamiliar, but something large was lying next to her.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

'Okay, we are alive. That is good to know!' Rex spoke up.

'What happened?' White One asked.

Her memory was scattered and she had a blank of how she was lying here. Wherever here was.

Opening an eye, her pupil dilated so she could she in the light level. Once her vision adjusted, she looked around.

Curled around her, was the forest colored scales of the powerful one. She nearly screamed in fright at how big Powerful One looked compared to her.

She felt inferior to this predator.

Trying to prop herself up into a sitting position, her neck twanged with a painful jolt when she moved. She whined loudly at the pain before lying back down again.

Something had happened to her neck.

'Rex, what happened?' She asked.

'She tested you to see if you would retaliate,' Rex answered.

'So you made me get wounded from an unfair fight?!' White One screamed at Rex.

'Calm down. The more you get angry, the better the chance you are going to do something stupid,' Rex said.

'Well if I am angry, it is your fault!' White One roared. Rex shook his head from side to side before looking White One in the eye.

'Listen to me.'

'Why should I?! You are the idiot that made me get used like a chew toy, and I passed out because I bleeding badly! Now you are telling me to calm down?!'

'SHUT UP!' Rex commanded.

'You can't tell me what to-' White One began.

'Be quiet, you imbecile. You are only riling yourself up. Powerful One had taken the liberty, for an unknown reason to me, to clean the wounds she had inflicted on you, thus stopping the bleeding,' Rex explained.

White One took this in.

Powerful One had stopped the bleeding?

She never thought that would've happened. Looking over, she took in the entirety of the large tyrannosaur.

Even in slumber, the Queen still held a regal air about her, demanding those who regard her to both fear and adore her presence.

She was a powerful creature. White One suddenly felt something kindled within her. She now had more respect to this ruler. She would look up to her.

Well, look down to her, but it is just a figure of speech.

Powerful One was now a role model to her.

Also, even as farfetched as it seems, a mother.

* * *

Gerry sighed as he closed the wooden gate. All the Gallimimus were successfully moved into the petting zoo. They only had a problem once, when Diablo had tried to snatch one of the sedated dinos out of an ACU troopers arms.

Diablo was now off under a palm tree, giving ACU the stink eye.

"Diablo, come here," Gerry beckoned.

Diablo huffed but didn't follow the command.

"You will come here. Don't make me come over there," Gerry threatened.

Diablo suddenly hopped up and ran over to Gerry.

"I doubt you could do anything to hurt you. It probably would be the opposite,' Rick stated.

A few ACU troopers chuckled at the remark, before shutting up under Gerry's stern gaze.

"Shut up, boy!" Gerry growled.

"Make me, you old sonofabitch!" Rick snapped.

Gerry shook his head. He would kick Rick's ass in seconds, if he needed to.

Rick suddenly swung his left fist and just missed the side of Gerry's face.

Gerry countered with a well-placed upper cut to Rick's chin. Rick fell down, holding his chin while cursing to high heaven.

"Now before you try that shit again, just remember that I am going to kick your ass. Next time, I won't be so nice,"

"Go to hell!" Rick growled.

Suddenly, Diablo ran up to the pair and pounced on Rick who reached his arms up to try and ward of the raptor.

He felt a searing pain in his right forearm before realizing that the raptor has his arm clamped in its jaw.

"Gerry, you son of a bitch, Get this beast off me!" Rick screamed before Diablo started to thrash Ricks arm about.

"Diablo, heel!" Gerry called.

Diablo stopped shaking his head, but didn't let go.

"Now promise me, you little prick, that you will not fight me, or dare to talk to me without the utmost respect. Or else Diablo will be, well, less reasonable."

Rick quickly nodded his head.

"Diablo, come here," Gerry ordered.

Diablo hopped down off of Rick's chest, but not without a parting gift. He whipped his head around and bit down hard on his left hand.

There was a crunch before Rick screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then Diablo walked away.

Leaving Rick with a mutilated hand and injured forearm.

* * *

Owen stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the group of people inspecting the shredded door panel.

"Wow, she fucked that panel up real well," Owen said.

"Mr. Grady, you are here to over protection while Maintenance fixes the door, not bring comments from the Peanut Gallery," Meyers said coolly.

"Fine," Owen exhaled.

*Half an hour later*

"That should just about do it!" A worker said as he tightened the last screw.

"And I believe just in time. Can you feel that?" Another worker asked.

"Feel what?" The first worker questioned.

Looking to a puddle next to the gate, it rippled about every two or three seconds.

To their astonished ears, they heard a rhythmic thumping sound. Something big was coming their way.

"Get back, get back!" Owen called.

Maintenance and ACU backed up behind the vehicles, and they watched the gate carefully.

Eyes.

They saw a pair of crimson eyes flicker in the foliage. Slowly, the white scaled beast emerged from the gate and looked about.

"Oh my god," Claire breathed. She was doing everything she could to keep herself from screaming in terror.

"Owen, do something!" Meyers nudged the blonde.

He shook his head, as if in a debate to himself before stepping around the hood of the G550.

'Shit,' Owen thought as he realized he wasn't carrying his rifle.

The Indominus focused its gaze onto Owen.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Owen thought to himself.

Looking it up and down, Owen suddenly caught eye contact.

Behind the crimson red and slit pupils, he thought he recognized something.

He could tell that she was in pain, and she was in fear.

Breaking eye contact, Owen looked down at her neck and seen the large gashes.

"Easy girl, easy," Owen called as he slowly approached the Indominus.

"Owen, are you out of your mind?!" Claire whispered hoarsely.

The Indominus watched as he drew nearer to her.

He stopped within biting distance.

"Let me have a look at those boo boos," Owen quietly cooed.

Beyond his hopes, the Indominus slowly lowered her head, and Owen raised a heavily calloused hand to the white scales. The Indominus growled at the contact, but then went quiet.

He rubbed his hand along the massive neck before his fingers slipped into a gash. The Indominus snapped her jaws and looked at Owen with a look of extreme distrust.

Owen pulled his hand back; his fingers were covered in blood.

"I am sorry," Owen apologized.

The Indominus looked at him with a curious glare before her eyes clouded over slightly, and she began to sway back and forth slightly. Her eyes then completely clouded over and she collapsed, nearly crushing Owen.

Luckily, when he seen her legs failing, he moved out of the way.

"Gerry, this is Owen," Owen called over the radio.

"What do you want Owen?" Gerry answered.

"We have a downed dinosaur here, and it needs medical care, by the looks of it,"

"Okay, I'll just stop at the clinic and pick up a few things; then I will be right on over."

Owen nodded his head.

"Where are you guys at?" Gerry asked.

Owen hesitated before answering, "Outside of Paddock Nine, why?"

"I just need to know where you- did you say Paddock Nine?!" Gerry exclaimed.

"Yes," Owen answered.

"What dinosaur are you talking about Owen; don't tell me it's the Old Lady."

"No, she is fine, as far as we know."

"Then who is the patient?"

Owen looked over at Claire, but she nodded her head that he tell Gerry who the patient was.

"It's the Indominus. She is hurt real bad. She just passed out in front of us," Owen said.

"My god," Gerry breathed over the radio.

Owen was sure this was the last thing the Dino Doc expected.

To help the dinosaur that seemed untamable.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hello everyone! I really hope you are having a wonderful time! The story is coming out! (I wouldn't say slow, but it is surely coming!) I just have a few things to say.**

 **I am trying to cram in some time to work on the story, but with the Holiday season closing in, I have to deal with the busyness and hectic rush to get school projects in before Christmas break. If I don't upload any chapters, I am sorry, but I will try my best to get some time to work on it.**

 **Another is that I thank a fellow author, SkullsandDuggery, for editing my story, and taking time out of her life to help me out. That is, when she isn't doing farming things or her wifi goes down due to a snow storm.**

 **So yeah, enough rambling, I hope you will leave your opinions of the story in the reviews, or if you have any suggestions or questions, just send me a PM, and I will respond to it as soon as I can. I hope y'all are having a good day/night, and will enjoy the rest of the story!**

"Relieved Of Duty"

The phone hadn't finished ringing once when it was lifted from the cradle.

"Hello, InGen Headquarters, Isla Sorna. Who am I speaking to?"

"Roland Tembo, looking to have a conversation with Mr. Weiskopf-"

"Speaking," He said.

"I have thought your offer over, and I will accept the terms. So long as I am the only one to hunt the Buck Spino…Spino…Spino, whatever its name is. I also want to be paid well; five grand for each raptor I kill, and the trip to be paid for."

"You make a good argument, but I will see to it that your traveling expenses will be covered. I hope you have a good day."

With that, he hung up the phone before pressing the button on the intercom to say, "Madame Secretary, please tell the investors that I may see them now,"

He lifted his hand off the intercom and leaned back in his leather chair; now he had the more interesting things done.

He will have to deal with investors.

He never liked that.

* * *

He stepped out of the truck and hobbled over to the clinic doors. Following swiftly behind him was Diablo.

"Diablo, stay boy," Gerry ordered his imprinted son. Diablo stood in his place and looked around. Gerry sometimes wondered what Diablo was doing when he stood and looked around like that. Maybe he was pondering what his place was in this world.

The door opened before he stepped inside and froze at the chaos.

"What the hell?!" Gerry said aloud.

A table was overturned and supplies were scattered on the ground, and the cage that should have held Owen's raptor stood empty with the cage door open.

"Oh yeah, another thing Doc, Delta got out of your clinic, but how I don't know. I hope she didn't do any damage," Owen reported over the radio.

Walking over the mess, he reached forward and opened a cupboard door. Inside were bottles of pills and liquids and labeled with big scientific words. He picked up a bottle labeled Morphine.

He read further and the use was Moderate to Severe pain.

He picked that painkiller, now he needed a sedative, and a disinfectant. Picking up another bottle, its label read Diazepam; a good sedative. He knew that rubbing alcohol will work fine as a disinfectant even though it stings like a bitch when you use it.

* * *

"Why the hell are you not helping me?!" Rick yelled.

ACU exchanged glances before Austin walked over to him. "Rick, as of now, you are relieved of duty. You can't work for ACU with that temper of yours and expect nothing to go wrong."

"No, you can't do that!" Rick said as tears were welling up in his eyes.

Austin sighed before continuing, "You will be flown off the island this evening. Turn in your uniform, gear and wrist communicator before you leave."

Rick couldn't stand to look at all of his fellow guards. Turning, he ran off, unsure of where to go. All he knew was that he didn't want to be around any people right now.

* * *

Now that the Indominus was unconscious or at least too dazed to do anything, Owen could get a better look at her. He was surprised to feel how warm the scales felt; he had expected them to be cold like the killer that they covered.

The crimson eye was half lidded, and the eye was glazed; it didn't focus on anything, it just stared.

Remembering to roughly a year ago, the image of a large red dragon came into his head. Owen had been forced to watch The Hobbit, Desolation of Smaug with his nephew who was bananas for any and all things about Middle-Earth.

Now that he thought about it, the eye of the Indominus really looked similar to Smaug's.

Being drawn as if by some unknown force, he came closer to the massive jaws; the teeth were jutting out at odd angles, and many were broken.

Reaching his hand out, he placed it on the tip of the large snout before the Indominus exhaled on him, and Owen thought that the hybrid had relaxed even the slightest.

"Owen, can you come here for a minute?" Claire asked quietly.

"What is the matter?" Owen questioned Claire as she dragged him around the corner of the paddock. Once Claire felt comfortable that they were out of ear shot, she asked, "Owen, why did you approach the Indominus?"

"I don't know. Something in her, it… clicked with me… like the way my raptors did."

Claire sighed, "I don't like the fact that the Indominus isn't dead. I had hoped that was true. Now we have to deal with the repair costs of Paddock Eleven just so we can contain her. Not to mention the costs of vet bills, and supplies."

"Look, if we could find a way to get an attraction for her, then maybe she will pay for herself. Well, draw in more visitors, and they will spend money here,"

In the distance, the sound of Gerry's F-150 started up.

"Owen, I have another question to ask you."

Owen looked down at her before a smirked tugged at his lips as he said, "I think I know what it is."

"Then what is it, oh great reader of minds?" Claire joked.

With surprising speed, Owen swept her into a tight embrace and planted a hearty kiss on her lips.

Claire was too shocked to do anything, but she didn't resist.

Returning the kiss, they stayed in that tight embrace, staring into each other's eyes.

"You were going to ask me something?" Owen asked.

Claire didn't know what he meant, but she finally said, "Oh! Ah, yeah. I was wondering if, well, we could go on a…second date?"

Owen smirked. She guessed that he had been thinking about asking her out as well.

They locked lips again in a tender way.

"Ah, guys, next time you decide to make out, make sure you don't do it in front of a security camera." Lowery suddenly said over the radio.

"OH SHIT!" Owen said as he nearly dropped Claire.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could see us earlier?" Claire asked Lowery.

"Well, it looked like you two were busy, so I didn't want to interrupt you."

Claire and Owen's faces turned red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Lowery said.

"Too late Lowery, we heard everything you said," Gerry said on the radio.

Great, just great.

Make out once, and everyone knows.


	33. Chapter 33

"Stroll Through the Woods."

"I hope you will all have a good day, and a safe flight back," Weiskopf said.

He was lying. He honestly wished they would all die in a fiery helicopter crash, but helicopters are expensive.

The investors all stood up and filed out of the room as the last man left before the oaken doors closed behind him. Rubbing his temples, he sighed.

'Why do I do this to myself?' Weiskopf asked. He had told the investors that they had found a new amber sample, and that they were extracting new DNA from it.

Well, in part it was true, but they only found Triceratops DNA inside the hunk of golden resin. He missed the excitement of discovering new dinosaur DNA and making the new dinosaurs.

There was a light knock at the door that caused him to lift his gaze.

"Come in," He said tonelessly, he wondered if one of the investors had come back for a longer debate.

The door cracked open, and in stepped a woman dressed in a white lab coat.

"What is it, Katherine?" He questioned.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Henry has sent you these papers on the report of the latest DNA extraction.

Taking the papers form the geneticist, he read them over.

* * *

Date, August 18th, 2015.

DNA Analysis Report.

Sample from: China

Age: Early Cretaceous.

Amber description: Golden yellow; contained mosquito intact.

DNA extracted: Yes.

Genetic code: GCGTTGCTGGCGTTTTTCCATAGGCTCCGCCCCCCTGACGAGCATCACAAAAATCGACGC

Possible species: Yutyrannus huali, Dilong paradoxus, Beipiaosaurus inexpectus, Datanglong guanxiensis.

Date of DNA extraction: 10:00, August 18th, 2015.

Lead Geneticist in DNA extraction: Henry Wu.

* * *

He looked from the paper to Katherine and back again.

"Is anything wrong, Sir?" Katherine asked. She was unsure of how Mr. Weiskopf was feeling, and if he might blow up in her face.

"You have extracted the DNA?"

"Well, Wu has, but I wasn't in the area when they did it. I was sent to bring you that paper."

He pushed his chair back and walked around his desk. Katherine startled and stepped back.

He suddenly wrapped her into a tight embrace before praising, "Thank you so much, Kathy! I told the investors that we had new dinosaur DNA, and not an hour later, this confirms it!"

She breathed out slowly. She was glad she was the bearer of good news.

"Kathy, can you please run back to the labs, and continue your job, but please tell Wu that I would like to talk to him," He dismissed her.

He was going to have a good talk with the labs top geneticist.

* * *

Owen and Claire walked back around the corner of the paddock.

"Smooth," Meyers chuckled as Owen walked past her.

The old Ford came from around a corner before Gerry stepped out of the truck and walked over to the group, carrying a duffle bag.

"So, how bad are the injuries?" Gerry asked.

"Have a look for yourself, Doc, I am not the best with this type of thing," Owen said.

Gerry hobbled over to the still Indominus.

"She is one hell of a monster," Gerry said under his breath.

He then reached out a hand and felt around the wounds as he said, "These aren't deep wounds, but if left untreated, they could swell and get infected."

Claire looked at Gerry with a deep look of respect. She had always respected Gerry for the work he did for the park. He wouldn't go home and get rest before he was certain he had done the best he could for a patient.

"She's pale," Gerry said aloud.

"Well no shit Sherlock, she looked like that ever since she hatched!" Owen snorted.

"You dumbass!" Gerry snarled, "Her skin does not return to the normal tone after I pinch it. That means she has either bad circulation, or she has lost a lot of blood. I believe the second theory is the correct one."

Claire looked at Owen.

He was an idiot sometimes.

But he was her idiot.

* * *

Diablo walked around through the forest. He was unsure of where he was going, but he just let his legs carry him. Not long ago, he had left his father's company, and wandered into the jungle.

Suddenly, he bumped into a long, stiff tail, and chirped in alarm as the animal whipped around to face him. Recognition filled the golden eyes as they took him in.

"Oh, I am sorry," Delta apologized for her reaction.

"The blame is on me, I wasn't paying attention where I was going," Diablo confessed.

Delta chuckled before continuing on her way. She had not gone three strides before she turned and asked, "Why don't you walk with me? I am in need of some companionship."

Diablo took the offer faster than he could swing his sickle claw, and that is pretty fast.

As the duo walked along, Diablo tried to think of a conversation starter.

"So, what are you doing, walking alone, I mean. You have a sister to watch over, do you not?"

Delta had a sad look in her eye.

"Yes, but me and her, well, we had an argument," Delta finally said.

Diablo thought about this. Siblings or even pack, for that matter, shouldn't fight with each other.

"What was it that you were arguing about, if I have the right to ask?"

Delta looked at him. He had trouble telling what she was thinking.

Looking down at her talons, as if they suddenly had great interest to her, she spoke, "It, well, the argument was… over you."

Diablo tensed. Blue and Delta had argued over him?

"Why were you arguing about me?"

Delta gave him a piercing glance that clearly read, 'Tell anyone, and I will kill you.'

"Promise you won't tell Blue I told you this?" She pleaded.

He gave a firm nod of his head in agreement.

The last thing he needed was for the feisty Beta to find out he had talked to her sister over something that should remain private.

"It's just that ever since I met you, something in me has changed. Well, that isn't entirely true. When I woke up for the first time for a while, I felt, older. I don't understand it. But I feel like that…I care about you."

Delta's scales around her eyes darkened as blood rushed to her face.

"I will not judge you, go on," Diablo insisted her to continue.

She was about to continue when Diablo suddenly interrupted, "Sorry, but maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable to talk about this. I mean sit down, instead of standing around."

Delta quickly agreed with the suggestion.

They walked not far before coming across a little clearing. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either and closed off to the sky by the roof of the trees.

In the center of the circle was a lush patch of soft ferns.

Together they walked over to the small plants and laid themselves down onto the soft, natural bed. As the rested their weight, a puff of sweet fragrance reached their sensitive nostrils.

Here they were at peace for a while.

Diablo was the first to break the silence, "If you wish, you may continue telling me about these feelings you are having."

Delta chirped quietly. She finally had someone who would listen to her side of things without getting up in her face when she said something that bothered her most.

"It is just that, well, I feel the need to have a bigger pack. I have been troubled about it ever since we lost Charlie and Echo."

Diablo thought about this.

"I also feel the need to… have a mate. But that seemed impossible, because there was only me and Blue, and there were no males on this island. When you showed up, I felt like my wish could be granted."

Delta wanted a mate?!

Diablo tried to suppress his feelings. He could be a proud father with as just as proud mate!

"What would you look for in a mate?" Diablo asked Delta.

"Well, someone who would help bring up the hatchlings, who would be loyal, and could provide for a family."

Diablo nodded his head; he could be all of those, and do more for her.

He would be the best mate she could have ever wished for.


	34. Chapter 34

"Stranded"

Dr. Gerry opened the duffle bag and pulled a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The wounds on the neck were not as deep as he first perceived, but they could still get infected.

Hopefully the Big Boss hadn't gotten any bacterial build up in her gums over the time he had been gone.

That would just be great.

He would have to clean her teeth, make sure she wasn't sick, and give this monster anti-biotic to stop any infection.

Unscrewing the cover off the rubbing alcohol, he took out a clean rag, and dripped some of the liquid onto it.

Placing the rag against the large scales, he began to clean around the wounds. The Indominus had flinched when he had placed the rag to her skin, but that was the only reaction she gave.

She was unconscious, but the good thing was that she reacted.

"So, how long do you think it will take to patch her up doc?" Owen asked.

"It will take longer if you keep asking me dumb questions," Gerry snarled; he didn't want to be disrupted when he was closing the wounds.

As he was rubbing the blood of the scales, he came across a patch that was still seeping blood.

"Oh shit," He breathed.

Claire seemed to have heard him and then asked, "What is the matter, Dr. Harding?"

He didn't immediately answer, and that made the group anxious.

"It seems, that the Big Boss, has punctured the carotid artery."

"English, Doc," An ACU trooper spoke.

Gerry gave the man a dirty look before saying, "The carotid artery is a major artery located in the neck. It supplies blood to the head and brain. I now understand why she looked so pale."

"Can you, well, you know, fix it?"

He sighed before placing his hand on the white hide.

"It will be nearly impossible without proper medical supplies. I only brought a few things. Another thing is that the vet clinic is not stocked with the things I will need to repair the wound."

Claire stood there, struck with sudden sadness. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, but it hurt her to see this monstrous beast in such a feeble position.

"What can we do to save her?" Owen asked.

Gerry didn't answer.

"Gerry, how do we save her?!" Owen persisted.

"We would have to air lift her back to the mainland, to a clinic that is better stocked for veterinary emergencies for large animals."

The first place that came to mind was the clinic at the Zoo Ave, Costa Rica.

But that would mean traveling a hundred and twenty miles over the Pacific Ocean, with an eight and a half ton beast dangling in a net, for forty-five minutes.

They would have to call in a bigger helicopter from InGen Headquarters in Palo Alto, California.

It would be an hour at least before they got the helicopter here.

Gerry wasn't sure if the Indominus Rex had that long.

* * *

The phone started to ring, but he didn't pick it up immediately.

Reluctantly, he lifted the phone of the cradle.

"Hello? This is InGen Headquarters, Isla Sorna, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Hello, Lopez, this is Donald from the headquarters in California."

He restrained himself from sighing loudly. What the hell did he want?

"Donald, I am busy right now, can it wait?" Weiskopf asked.

"Well, no Lopez. The thing is that I just received a call from Ms. Dearing. She is need of an aerial evacuation of an asset."

Lopez was interested now. He wasn't told that Claire had gone back to Isla Nublar.

"What asset is it?"

There was a pause before Donald answered, "She didn't specify, but she said she needed a helicopter that can lift 9 tons,"

"It must be one of the larger assets. Maybe it's that Tyrannosaur that she worships?"

Donald and Lopez laughed a little before Donald asked, "Is there a Mil Mi-26 at your headquarters?"

Lopez gagged. They wanted to borrow his heavy lifting chopper?

"Well, yes. But it is only for emergencies," he answered.

"Well, Claire has an emergency, and she needs to get the asset to the mainland as soon as possible."

"Hold on, she wants to take an asset, to the mainland?!"

"Yes, but it is currently sedated and they have already contacted the vet clinic in the Zoo Ave in Costa Rica."

Lopez wondered what injuries the animal had suffered that it would need to be taken to the mainland to receive medical attention.

* * *

Diablo got up and started to walk away, and Delta chirped in alarm before asking, "Where are you going?"

Diablo turned around looked at her as he answered, "To go find food."

He walked off before she could say anything else.

' _Wow, just wow_!' He thought to himself happily. He now had a potential mate.

And she was good looking as well.

His instincts were telling him that needed to present her with a kill, to show he was an accomplished hunter, and then while Delta ate, he would groom her, to present that he was a caring mate.

A twig snapped in the bushes to his left and he tensed.

Thrusting his head into the bush, he clamped his jaws down on the stout neck of a young Triceratops. It had hardly the time to squeak in terror before its windpipe was crushed and its neck snapped.

He gloated over the easy kill as he began to drag it back to the clearing.

Delta will be pleased.

* * *

' _Stupid idiot! What did she see in that male_?!' Blue angrily thought to herself.

She yelled at the sky as a way of letting of some steam. Letting out another scream, she charged at a tree and attacked it.

Suddenly, a branch hit her in the face and she was knocked to the ground.

She remembered no more.

* * *

Rick simply kept moving. He had stopped running a way back because a weight had formed in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Looking down at his left hand, he saw the cloth he had wrapped around it was soaked through with blood.

That raptor had screwed his hand right up.

He was going to sue the shit out of Gerry once he got back to the mainland.

A soft hooting came from somewhere nearby. He stopped and listened more carefully.

There it was again.

But it sounded closer, maybe twenty yards or so. No, it wasn't an owl; he knew that for sure now.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT_!' He thought to himself.

He was in the middle of nowhere, with no gear, and there was a Dilophosaurus, or more than one, nearby.

His hand, they smelled the blood on his hand.

Rick cursed to himself before turning around and starting to jog in the direction he had come from. From the bushes in front of him, a large shape emerged.

A Dilophosaurus.

On the neck behind its jaw was a patch of red skin. The crests were a dull orange and the hide was dappled with green and brown hues.

It stood up, and looked him up and down.

He could tell it was gauging if he was a threat or not.

"Easy, boy, easy!" He spoke, but his voice was trembling.

The Dilophosaurus hissed as its neck frill opened and rattled.

"Oh shit!" Rick yelled.

He ducked down as a large glob of venom went soaring through the air before making a loud splat as it made contact with a tree behind him.

Running past the dinosaur before it could turn and bite him, he booked it back the way he had come.

He was nearly at the edge of the woods, he could tell by the light.

But fate seemed against him.

His foot snagged on a fallen tree, and he face planted into the soft earth. Spluttering as he pushed himself up, he tried to stand up again.

A searing pain shot up his leg as he put weight on his right leg.

He had sprained his right ankle.

' _Damn it_!' He thought angrily.

He started to hobble along, trying to keep his weight off his ankle as best he could.

Yes, he was nearly feet from the edge of the woods.

"Help me! Please, someone, anyone!" He yelled as he parted from the trees.

But he didn't come to where he thought where he had left the ACU team.

The ocean crashed on the cliff base some thirty feet below him.

The hooting of the dinosaur drew his attention back to the woods.

On the edge, the Dilophosaurus stood, watching him.

But it wouldn't come out of the trees. It was going to wait till night time.

Rick looked to the sky.

It was only an hour or so before night wrapped the land in its embrace.

And he was stranded, with a sprained ankle, and a hungry Dilophosaurus nearby.

Things were looking ill for him.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Hi everyone! Happy new year! I haven't posted any new chapters like I had promised, and for that, I am extremly sorry, but I will make it up to you guys! Now that I am back in school, it will make it easier to post new chapters! I have a few notes.**

 **SkullsandDuggery, chapter 35, wow, I am so thankful for you editing the chapters, I guarantee that I couldn't have made it this far without your help!**

 **Guest 2, I am glad you agree with the fact that Delta wants a mate. Don't worry, we will have even more of Delta and Diablo in the next chapter!**

 **So yeah guys, I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas break, and that you will continue to enjoy this story! Please don't be shy, leave your opinions in the reviews, and what you would like to see happen in the story.**

* * *

"The Hunter"

The droning of the helicopter grew louder, that was a good thing.

"Rescue helicopter, what is your E.T.A?" Meyers hailed the incoming chopper.

"A minute or two," The pilot answered.

They had already fitted the Indominus with a harness that would bear the weight of her evenly and prevent any shifting of the center gravity.

Over the hill behind the Innovation Center a speck was seen against the westering sun.

The helicopter had finally arrived.

* * *

Diablo sat down as he watched the female yank her head up with a strip of meat dangling from her jaws.

The good thing was that she was really enjoying this meal.

Delta glanced up at him and chirped, "Do you want a taste? This meat is the sweetest I have ever tasted!"

How could he turn down that offer?

Diablo had wanted a bite of the prey ever since its sweet blood brought joy to his taste buds.

Walking over to the kill, he lowered his head and bit down in a patch of skin. Thrashing his head back and forth, he tore a hunk out of the carcass.

Delta was right! This meat was delicious!

He swallowed it before going for another bite, but he paused before raising his head as he looked at Delta and asked, "May I have some more?"

Delta had an odd look come over her face, and he suddenly worried that he had offended her.

"Of course, but why did you ask?"

"It's just the females on my old island, well, would freak out if the male ate the kill that they presented to them without the female's permission."

"Oh, I never knew that. But I give you permission to eat however much you like, just as long as you save me some!"

Diablo loved this female.

He wouldn't give her up for all the females on his old island

* * *

Blue's head was swirling. Why couldn't she open her eyes?

She tried harder, and some light finally came through.

But this was not the light of day; she knew this light. She had seen it before, but it was a while ago, or so it felt.

Why was she in heaven again?

Standing up, she looked around, and against the bright light, she saw a shape curled up in a corner of the room, if room she could call it.

It was a dirty white compared to the rest of the room and smeared with bloodied mud. Blue thought she recognized this shape, but she wasn't entirely sure at the moment.

That was when she heard it; a quiet miserable sound it was, just barely audible, but it was still there.

It was the sound of whimpering.

"Sure I did some nasty things, but do I why do I have to be so cruelly punished?!" It whimpered.

There was a pause before the shape whimpered again, as if in reply to some other unseen being, "I do not want to spend eternity there; I do not deserve it!"

Blue knew that voice! It just took her awhile to remember, but she knew who was talking!

"White One, are you okay?" She asked softly.

The shape tensed before lifting its head and looking at Blue with two fiery red eyes.

"Blue?! What are you doing here?" White One asked in surprise.

"I do not know, I guess I am dead. Again."

White One cringed at that, and Blue realized what she said.

Coming closer to the feeble shape, she found that White One was now smaller than her.

This was a surprise.

Blue looked down at the Indominus and seen that she was shivering. She felt pity for White One and wrapped herself around the now small Indominus.

"It will be okay, I am here now," Blue said with a shiver of her jaws.

* * *

Rick was running out of time. The sun would be setting soon, and he had nowhere to go. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Well, more like a between a thirty foot plummet to a rocky death and a hungry Dilophosaurus.

Looking down at his right arm, the cloth was now beginning to have small blood patches showing through.

For reasons unknown to him he looked to his other arm.

His wrist communicator!

He had completely forgotten about it. Turning it on, he talked into it, "Hello? Can anyone hear this?"

There was a silence that seemed to last for minutes before an answer was heard.

"We can hear you, but who are you, and what are you doing? This is a secure channel,"

Rick sighed; the voice belonged to Commander Austin.

Sure, Austin might chew his ass out when he gets back, but that will be far better compared to getting eaten by a Dilophosaurus.

"It's Rick. I got turned around in the jungle and have a hungry Dilophosaurus on waiting to sink its teeth into me. I need an extraction."

Rick could've sworn that Austin was going to leave him here, but then the commander replied,

"We will pick you up on the way to the mainland. We are heading there anyway due to an emergency that has to be taken care of."

He honestly didn't care what was going on, so long as he was rescued before nightfall.

* * *

*Earlier That Day*

Listening carefully, Roland heard the snap of a twig not far off. A soft purr and quiet breathing was coming from somewhere in front of him.

Why he took this job, he didn't know, but he would be well rewarded for it.

A scaled form passed from the shadows into the light, and standing in front of him was one of the monsters he was hunting down.

The reptilian eye roved in its socket, taking in its surroundings, unaware of the hunter close at hand.

With surprising stealth, he lifted the stock of the .600 Nitro Express double barreled rifle to his shoulder.

He quietly thumbed the firing hammer back and moved his hand down to the trigger.

The silence was ruptured as the gun fired.

The raptor fell over dead, with its head blown to bits by the bullet.

Pulling the hammer back, he got up and looked around. He didn't like this.

It was now quiet.

Too quiet.

The footfalls behind him were quiet, but not quiet enough. Wheeling around, he aimed the sight of the rifle at the raptor standing there, tensing to pounce.

The rifle recoiled as the second shot was fired.

Collapsing to the ground, the raptor twitched twice before going still.

"Next time, try to be a little quieter," He said to the dead animal.

There, that was five raptors; all dead as a door stop.

Taking his hat off, he wiped his bald head off with a red handkerchief before placing the hat back on. His job was done.

Now for his payment.

The rights to hunt the male Spinosaurus roaming this island.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! This will be a short author note, so don't worry! If there are any of you who think I described the procreating to much, PM me to let me know. I tried to keep it as PG as possible.**

 **SkullsandDuggery, I am glad you have been nice enough to edit all my chapters! I thank you for taking the time out of your life to edit the story of a crazy writer!**

 **Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and keep your eyes peeled, I will add more chapters as soon as I can!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

 **P.s, Sorry if this author note was a little long!**

 **P.p.s. If you don't know what procreation is, it means, well, no. Use a dictionary or Google, it has all the answers!**

 **P.p.p.s Have a great day/night!**

* * *

"Procreation"

The ocean was going on forever, or it seemed like that.

They were now twenty minutes until they reached their destination. Luckily, they had encountered no difficulties, except for a few seabirds that decided to get close to the helicopter.

The Indominus is still sedated, which is a good thing.

In the helicopter was Claire, quietly chewing her lip, Owen, rubbing his mustache as if he were in deep thought, and Rick was cursing under his breath every time he looked either at his hand or at Gerry Harding.

The ACU team had stayed behind to continue putting the assets back into their paddocks.

There was one stranger in the Helicopter that had not spoken as of yet on the ride. He was a tanned man in his fifties, possibly. His head was void of hair, but that didn't change the imposing air that he had around him. The deep blue eyes regarded them all every once in a while before going back to look at the elephant gun he was carrying.

"What is your name?" Owen asked, curious of whom this man was.

He looked up at Owen before asking, "Aren't you the chap who works with the raptors?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Owen asked again.

"I am Roland Tembo. I had some business that had to be taken care of on Isla Sorna."

Owen nodded as he thought about that.

"What did Mr. Weiskopf need a man with an elephant gun for?" Claire questioned.

Roland looked at Claire before answering, "Hunting. He needed me to dispose of some raptors that threatened the workers' safety."

Owen cringed at the thought of raptors running lose around people.

Especially wild raptors.

* * *

Delta shivered at the gentle licks on her neck; Diablo was very good at getting the hard to reach places, and she purred when he began to groom closer to her head.

As he was doing this, he was letting out soft, soothing growls.

Delta could be very stubborn sometimes, but not nearly as stubborn as her sister, Blue.

The jungle was quiet, except for the quiet orchestra of crickets and the wind in the trees, when blended all together, created a calming symphony. All the land was wrapped in the calm of night, with the stars speckling the night sky.

She let out an exited purr as he came to a ticklish spot on her head; it felt odd when his raspy tongue cleaned her scales compared to when she would groom herself.

After a seemingly long time, she felt ready.

Letting Diablo know with a soft croon, he brushed up against her.

This was it; she was finally ready to accept Diablo as a lifetime partner.

Once he sealed the deal, it will be final…

He mounted her, and they began the process of creating life.

* * *

Leaning out of his seat, Lowery shifted the plastic Apatosaurus to the left by a little; He was bored, and there was nothing for him to do.

He didn't dare go outside, because there might be a hungry dinosaur standing there.

Lowery tapped at the buttons on his keyboard. On the monitor, a video of a cat swatting at a string dangling from a spinning ceiling fan popped up.

He chuckled before gasping in horror as the cat caught a hold of the string and was swung round and round.

Then he burst out laughing; this was what the internet was for.

Watching cat videos when you are bored.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Weiskopf passed a woman in a white lab coat, carrying a bundle of papers, probably some DNA papers going to be filed away.

At the end of the hall, there was a sliding glass door with a slit for a security card.

Pulling out a card from his pocket, he slipped it through the key card reader before the box beeped and the door opened.

Stepping into the labs, he looked around to see the men and women were hard at work decoding DNA and creating dinosaurs. It always surprised him how hard these people worked.

There was a dark haired woman in her thirties leaning on a table, scribbling on a clip board.

"Hello, Caroline," He greeted.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Weiskopf, how may I help you?" She asked, setting the board down.

"At the moment I am looking for Dr. Wu. Have you seen him today?"

Caroline pushed herself off the counter and walked away; he knew she was going to go look for Henry.

Softly whistling a tune to himself, he waited. A short time had passed when Caroline returned, with a black haired man in his fifties. His skin was tan and his face revealed his Asian heritage.

"Ah, Dr. Wu, there you are! I was wondering if I could have a word with you. In private."

Wu only nodded, and the duo walked towards his office.

They were going to have a long conversation.

* * *

"They are so cruel to me!" White One whispered to Blue as she looked around.

She was wary and obviously didn't want the people she was talking about to overhear her.

"Who? Who is cruel to you?" Blue asked as she gently nuzzled the white scaled shoulder. White One lifted her head above Blues body and look around. Once she was certain no one was there, she answered, "The ones whom call themselves God, and his son, Jesus,"

Blue nearly gagged. They had been very kind to her. So why were they so mean to White One?

She got up, and White One chirped in alarm as she wrapped herself around Blue's legs.

"What are you doing?" White One asked in fear. Blue looked down at her. Her crimson eyes were filled with terror.

"I am going to get to the bottom of this," Blue cooed to White One.

Filling her lungs with a deep breath, she commandingly said, "Show yourselves, God and Jesus, I wish to speak to you!"

Silence fallowed her command. It seemed as if nothing was going to happen before two forms suddenlyemerged from the white.

"My child, what may I help you with?" God asked as he outstretched both arms in a greeting gesture.

"What have you done to White One?!" Blue snapped.

Darkness seemed to pass over the Lord's face before he answered, "She has committed many sins, now she must pay for it,"

"Surely, there must be some mistake? You can forgive her for her flaws," Blue tried to reason.

Blue watched the Lord for some sign; any at all, that he was going to let White One and her return to the world of the living.

He finally spoke, "You, child, are very brave to speak ill towards me. But you will be granted your wish to return the living, for it is not yet your time. However White One, she must receive punishment for what she has done. I know the perfect one to suit her now."

White One cringed and began to shake in fear as she fearfully asked, "What w…w...will you do to me?"

He smiled before he waved his hand, and the white scenery faded into black. Blue felt herself falling, but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the feeling of the living world flooded all her senses.

White One was less fortunate.

She felt her soul return to her body, but she could see nothing; only darkness.

She feared that the Lord had punished her by making her blind.

* * *

 **A/N Don't fear guys! White One is not blind! Her vision will return in the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Baby Names"

The helicopter finally touched down, and Owen sighed in relief. Luckily, the Indominus was still sedated and unconscious.

Unless she was dead.

A group of men approached the group and spoke some rapid Spanish. When none of them replied, one of the men asked in English, "How bad are the injuries?"

Gerry looked at the Indominus lying on the ground before answering the Costa Rican Vet. "Punctured carotid artery, multiple puncture wounds, and that's about it"

The man nodded before he walked over to the hybrid. He inspected it carefully, but keeping a safe distance.

"I am glad you contacted us, Señor, it has lost a lot of blood. I think it will need more than stitches."

With that, a flatbed truck appeared around a bend in the road.

"Are you taking her to the clinic, with that?!" Claire asked in alarm.

"Don't worry, Señorita, she will be all right."

* * *

Diablo and Delta curled up tighter as they took comfort in each other's presence.

"Do you think this a safe enough place to build our nest?" Delta asked quietly.

Diablo eyed her before answering, "Yes, this place has a certain air about it. I like it."

Delta softly purred as she cuddled closer to Diablo. Now they had mated, they would have to wait for the eggs to be laid, and later, hatch.

"So, what should we name our hatchlings?" Delta asked.

Diablo thought about this; he wasn't very creative with names.

"I don't know, Delta. Do you have any names in mind?"

She looked into his eyes; it made him melt, and in a good way.

"Maybe we could let Alpha name them, after all, he did name me and Blue," She answered.

"Or we could name the first two who hatch Charlie and Echo," Diablo suddenly suggested.

Delta whimpered before she started to cry, and Diablo chirped in alarm at seeing his mate upset.

"What is the matter?" He asked her. She sniffed before answering, "Well, it is just that they had died in such terrible ways. I feel like I would be hurting their memories by naming my children after them."

Diablo sighed. He could understand where she was getting this argument from, but he said, "I think they would be proud if you named two of your hatchlings after them, as a better way to remember them."

She looked and stared into his eyes.

He knew she was reading him, to see if he was lying.

"Yes, that would do. Our first two baby girls will be named Charlie and Echo, and the others can be named by Alpha."

* * *

Blue woke with a start; the moon was westering, and dawn was near at hand.

She got up and yawned.

Over the breeze, she caught the faint smell of her sister.

That when she remembered she had argued with her sister for a dumb reason. Blue felt terrible about it, and she had an idea that would help her make up to Delta for her being a total snot.

She would apologize for her rude behavior.

After all, Delta was pack, and pack sticks together.

* * *

" _Glad you are back in the land of the living_ ," Rex spoke for the first time in, well, forever, it seemed.

White One huffed as she stared at him.

" _Oh, and before you try anything, just to let you know, we are still unconscious, so our body isn't working. But we are still here, and talking to each other_."

She dearly wanted to role her eyes, but she didn't dare upset the only thing that she could converse with right now, other than herself.

Rex inspected his talons on his left hand as if they suddenly intrigued him.

" _So, what did the boss upstairs say to you_?" Rex asked, still focused on his sharp claws.

White One growled at Rex for that, and he added, " _So I take it he didn't like what we have done in our entire life_?"

She sighed. Rex was right, but she wasn't sure if he was aware of the punishment that or what it even was. Frankly, she didn't know, but she hoped it wasn't something overly cruel.

" _No, he did not_ ," White One replied.

Rex stopped looking at his claws to look her in the eyes.

" _He has punished us, hasn't he_?" Rex asked quietly.

She confirmed it with a slow nod of her head.

" _I will be back, just sit tight_ ," Rex proclaimed as he vanished.

Something was irritating her eye. Blinking, she was rewarded a view of a dark land. At first, she wasn't even sure that she had opened her eyes.

Was she… moving?

No, she couldn't be, she wasn't walking. Opening her eyes further, she regarded large boxes with lights in the…what would the call those?

Windows.

She didn't know how she knew that word, but it seemed to fit.

Where was she?

A sharp smell of gasoline smacked her sensitive nose.

She was on a human vehicle!

Her eye roved in its socket, trying to bring in her surroundings.

Where was she?

This wasn't the island. It didn't smell like it; there was no smell of dinosaurs.

She startled at a sudden blaring honk before the vehicle she was lying on swerved to the left and she rolled off the flat bed. Now that she on the ground, she realized she couldn't move.

Voices.

There were human voices, and they sounded angry.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, because the tongue was odd to her. She couldn't understand normal human speech, let alone this gibberish they were spouting now.

She was lying on her side. Something warm was beginning to trickle over her scales. That was when she found that she had opened up some of her wounds, and they were now bleeding again.

She tried to move so she could lick the wounds to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't move very much.

What she did do was draw the attention of Owen.

"I think she is waking-Oh Shit!" Owen yelled as he ran over to the white dinosaur.

He looked at the wounds on the neck. Most of them had scabbed over, but a large amount had reopened and they were oozing blood. Luckily the punctured artery wasn't bleeding, or they would have a problem.

Gerry hobble over, carrying a blanket.

"What is that for?" Owen asked in concern.

White One could only just watch as Gerry folded the sheet in half, then half again, making the blanket four times as thick before gently placing it over the wounds.

Hobbling back to the truck, he came back after a minute or two carrying a couple of bungee cords.

Wrapping the around the neck of the Indominus, he fastened them so the blanket would stay in place, but the cords were not tight enough to cut off the hybrid's airway.

He hoped that the bleeding will stop.

Honestly, Gerry didn't think that she would've made it this far.

The wounds will be easy to patch up, but where were they going to get the blood to give to her? She had lost a lot already, and she is probably losing even more now.

He wondered if anything had a match to her blood type in order to be accepted by her body.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Hello everyone! How have you been? I have been very busy working on the upcoming chapters! I really do hope that you will enjoy this chapter, and future chapters to come! This is going to be a short Author Note, I promise! If you have any concerns on the story, like grammar or factual errors, please send me a PM or leave a review to let me know so I can hopefully fix it!**

 **I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will continue to read this story, and enjoy it!**

* * *

"Punishment"

She winced as the blanket was placed on her, but something, or rather someone, told her it was going to help. She listened to that voice, but if it was wrong, she would kill it.

In the most painful way she could muster.

"Okay, just did a check over the body, nothing seems new, except one thing," Rex said as he suddenly appeared.

White One growled at him for showing up without warning.

"Sorry, sugar, but if you were on guard, then you would've heard me coming."

"I don't have time to argue," She huffed. Rex snorted; he wasn't the one arguing.

"Well, what is it that you found?" She questioned.

She hoped it was nothing. Maybe it was just that she was going to lose a tooth, or a scale was chipped; some other minor thing.

Rex wouldn't say anything.

White One bore down on him with her most menacing glare she could muster.

"Okay, look, I will tell you, but stop looking at me like that!"

She relaxed her face as she watched and listened, waiting for his report.

"Well, I remembered you saying something about a punishment, so I pondered that. When for some odd reason, I thought of hatchlings. So I went and checked. Well, I am proud to announce that you are going to be a mother."

White One was flabbergasted.

Sure she wanted hatchlings, but she didn't feel ready to be burdened with them.

* * *

They both seemed to wake at the same time as a bird was tweeting loudly in a tree nearby.

Delta groaned as she got up, and Diablo looked at her critically to see if he could detect any problems. There were none that he could tell from just looking at her.

"Delta, are you alright?" He asked as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Yes, but I just have some pains coming from inside," She responded.

Diablo thought about this.

She was probably just sore from last night, since it was her first time coupling.

"Can you start getting soft ferns for the interior of the nest? I will start making it," Delta spoke.

He nodded his head as he began to walk away. That was when two seemingly harmless coincidences came to him.

Delta was experiencing cramps, and now she wanted to build a nest.

Could that mean? No, it couldn't, they only coupled last night. But it could still be, couldn't it?

Looking around, he looked even closer at Delta, trying to determine if there were any visible problems.

He had to admit, there was a slight swelling at her hips, but nothing big.

He will ask more her if she was feeling better after he got back.

* * *

The pains were constant, but they didn't hinder her that much.

Using her two nimble hands, she began to dig a bowl in the soft soil. Scraping the dirt she excavated to make a rim of the nest, she kept on digging.

She stopped after a while to check her progress.

Lying down, she found that the nest was barely big enough to fit her, let alone Diablo and her clutch of eggs.

Back to digging.

She scraped away the soil with renewed vigor, trying to get the nest dug out.

After a short time, she felt the nest was big enough now, and easing herself down onto her side, she tested the size of the nest.

Lo and behold, the nest was big enough!

Panting at the exertion, she crawled out of the nest and sat down on the ferns.

They felt so soft right now.

Before Delta knew it, she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blue sniffed the air carefully. Her sister's scent seemed to be coming from everywhere, and it was making it difficult to pinpoint her.

"Delta, where are you?" She called out, though she didn't expect an answer.

As if to prove it, the land seemed to go dead quiet, nothing was making a noise, not even a bird chirping.

Something wasn't right.

Now she was suddenly aware that the silence wasn't at all natural.

The scales on the back of her neck were beginning to itch with the unnerving feeling being watched.

She was used to hiding in the bushes and watching Alpha. He always seemed more edgy when she did that.

But who was watching her?

Turning her head so she could look behind her, she could've sworn that she had seen two fiery, golden orbs. Or was she imagining things?

As she looked forward again, the sun rose above the eastern horizon, flooding the land with light, and driving back the colorless grays of night.

The ground shook under her feet.

Something big was moving, and it felt as if it was coming closer.

A loud intake of breath behind her alerted her that something was behind her.

She slowly turned around, unsure of what was there. When she finished turning, she had to look up to meet the eyes of Stern One.

"Hello," She chirped, hoping that the big dinosaur was in a decent mood.

"What are you doing, Blue One?" Rexy questioned the raptor.

Blue had known Stern One had named her that, but she never corrected it. It was close enough.

"Searching for my sister," Blue answered the queen of the island.

Stern One exhaled, "I haven't seen her, but I am confused about something."

Blue chirped in confusion. Stern One's wisdom seemed limitless, what could possibly be stumping her?

"What is it?"

The Tyrannosaur looked down at the raptor before replying, "Lying One. She showed up at my home yesterday, and she smelled heavily of you."

Blue nearly squealed in panic.

"No, I didn't kill her, if you are concerned for her. But she is missing now."

"Thank you, Stern One; I will look for her after I find my sister. I hope you have a good day," Blue ended the conversation.

The Tyrannosaur began walking back to the tree line and soon vanished as her jungle colored hide blended in with the foliage.

Blue was left there, alone.

She was now wondering where White One was.

The wind hadn't brought her scent to Blue for a while.

But she knew White One was alive, she had to be.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Henry," Weiskopf thanked as he walked out the door.

Before he had stepped out the door, he turned around and left a parting wish, "Oh, Henry, please get the geneticist to work on the new DNA samples as soon as possible. I don't want the investors upset."

The man nodded his head, and Weiskopf knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

As he excited the labs, he began whistling a soft tune to himself and sung quietly, so quietly no one would hear him.

 _"This was a triumph. I am making a note here, HUGE success!"_

He honestly couldn't remember where he had heard that song, but it got stuck in his head.

Finally, he reached his office door, and pushed it open before walking in as he flipped the switch for the lights.

Closing the door behind him, he moved over to his desk where he relaxed in the chair.

He had a throbbing headache; it almost felt like someone was bashing his brain with a jack hammer.

Opening a desk drawer, he pulled out a bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength before popping the top off and dropping the red pill into his palm.

Popping the pill in his mouth, he reached out and grabbed his water bottle and took a mouthful of water.

Having another swig to wash down the awful aftertaste, he hoped that it was going to relief him of this monster of a headache fast.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N, Hello everyone! I hope you are having a spectacular day! I am working extremly hard on the story so I can get the chapters to you, the readers! I would like to give an enormous thank you to SkullsandDuggery, who has taken time out of her life to edit these chapters! Feel free to read her Jurassic World FanFic, Its Not The Raptor DNA! It is an excellent read! Anyway, as always, please leave a review on this chapter of what you thought, or** **would like to happen in the future, and I hope you are having a wonderful day/night!**

* * *

"Take Your Kid to Work Day"

The phone in her purse began to ring, and she startled at the noise as she fumbled with the zipper on her purse.

Unzipping the bag, she pulled her phone out and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, Claire, I have some good news, and some bad news," Lowery said.

'What happened now?' Claire thought.

"What is it?"

"Do you want the bad or the good news first?"

Claire thought about it for a second or two before replying, "Good first."

"Okay, well, maintenance has fixed the door, but… well; you aren't going to like this…"

'What's the bad news?' She asked herself.

"Lowery, what is the bad news?" Claire persisted.

"Well, ah, funny thing actually. While maintenance was off on lunch break, Rexy, well, she went for a stroll. Right out the open door."

"REXY IS OUT?!" Claire yelled.

The driver swerved back onto the road; Claire's shout had startled him.

"Maldita sea!" The drive grumbled. He wasn't happy at having his eardrums blasted by her yelling. It was bad enough a road hog had caused him to go off the road, and that…thing fell off the truck.

It had been a pain in the ass to get it back on the truck.

* * *

"Caput meum!" He said as he woke up.

He honestly didn't know when he had dropped off to sleep, but he had. Looking at his watch, it stated that it was now half past five in the evening.

He had slept for three hours.

There came a soft rat-a-tat-tat at his door.

"Come in," Weiskopf spoke.

The door creaked open and in poked the head and long dark hair as she asked, "Am I interrupting anything, sir?"

"You're not interrupting anything at all. What can I help you with, Caroline?"

She stepped through the door. He could see the black shirt underneath the unbuttoned lab coat.

"Well sir, you see-"

"Caroline, you don't have to always call me sir, but I do appreciate the respect. Just call me Lopez," He stated.

"You see, s-Lopez, I mean Lopez, at my niece's school, they are having a 'take your kid to work day'. But she didn't want to go with either parent, so my sister called to ask if I could take her. I told her I would have to pass it by the CEO."

Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes as she continued, "Please let me bring my niece here. It will be the first time I have seen her in five years. She is so excited about how I help make the dinosaurs. She has been borrowing every book on Dinosaurs from her local library and reading up on facts so she can try and impress me. Please Mr. Weiskopf, I beg you to let me do this for me niece!"

He mulled this over. Honestly, if he was in the same position, he would probably try what she is doing, but it is dangerous work they do here.

"How old is your niece, and what is her name?" He asked her.

If Caroline's niece was under ten, then no way in hell she would be coming here.

"Here name is Rosa, she is eleven, turning twelve on November thirteenth."

He nodded his head as he thought about this.

"Her name means rosebush."

"What did you say?" Caroline asked, unsure of what Lopez had said.

"Rosa, her name is the Latin word for rosebush,"

"I don't know if my sister or brother-in-law know any Latin, but Rosa's favourite flower is roses."

"She may come, but I will send a written letter to her parents and the school to give them knowledge I am allowing this."

"Thank you so much sir! You don't know how much this means to me and my family!"

"No problem Caroline, now skedaddle, better get some work done so Rosa will not affect your work when she is here," He waved her off.

She walked out the door and closed it to behind her.

What the hell did he just do?

* * *

Owen had been dozing in the back seat of the truck before startling at Claire's sudden yell. Looking over to the aging vet, he was surprised to see the old man was still asleep.

When Claire hung up, she shook her head.

"What is the matter, Claire?" He asked.

She turned around to look at him as she answered, "I just got a phone call from Lowery. Apparently Rexy is roaming the island. Again."

Great. Just great. When they would get back, after dealing with the wounds on the Indominus, they were going to have to recapture the island's most awed attraction.

"Hey, Claire?" He said to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to put her after the vets fix her up, and we take her back to the island?" he said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the back of the truck, where the Indominus was sedated.

"I don't know. What do you think is going to work?" Claire asked for his opinion.

Owen rubbed his moustache in thought.

"Can maintenance fix the door to paddock eleven before we get back?" He asked.

"Paddock eleven, are you crazy?! That was her old pen. Even you said that it was a bad idea to isolate her; now that is exactly what you are trying to do."

"Look, Claire, she is part raptor. I think I can train her, to a certain extent. But it will be more difficult considering I didn't imprint on her when she was born, so there is no bond there."

Claire sighed.

She knew he was right in this argument. No arguing that.

* * *

Diablo came back to the clearing with as many of the softest ferns he could find, and he was impressed.

Delta had dug the nest out in the time he was gone.

But where was she?

Walking up to the nest, he was about to drop all the ferns down into the nest when he seen his mate, curled up in a ball, sound asleep.

Lowering his head, he spoke to her, "Wake up so I can finish the nest."

Delta yawned and blinked a couple times.

"What took you so long?" She asked sleepily.

"I went as fast as I could," He answered.

She got up slowly, and stretched out.

Once Delta stepped out of the nest, Diablo proceeded to place the ferns in the nest to make a soft covering.

Once the last fern was placed, he looked at his mate.

"So, what should we do now?" Diablo asked.

"Honestly, I do feel hungry. What about you?"

Diablo nodded his head; his insides were beginning to feel rather empty as well.

Without speaking, they ran off into the jungle in search of something to fill in the emptiness in their stomach.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N, Hello everyone! Sorry for not uploading over the weekend! I got busy with other things, such as hockey. Anyway, just a few things,**

 **Wow, 19, 164 views! I never though this story would get this popular!**

 **SkullsandDuggery, I am glad you can edit my story, and that you do take the time to edit it!**

 **Well guys, as always, please leave your opinions or ideas in the reviews, I always enjoy reading them! I do hope that you all are having a good day/night, and that you will continue reading this story!**

* * *

"Letter To Rosa's Parents"

Delta licked her chops; she had never felt this full in seemingly forever, and Diablo belched loudly as he coughed up a bone.

The young curved horn had never stood a chance.

She had stepped out and distracted while Diablo snuck up behind it. He had leapt onto its back and reached his head down and snapped the neck.

All that was left now was the broken bones and slivers of meat too small for them to get at as well as a puddle of blood that had formed around the carcass.

Getting up, they walked back the way they had come, hoping to get to their cozy nest before nightfall.

* * *

The snake-like trunk of the elephant reached out to him, eager to receive the food he was carrying in the silvery bucket.

"Hello, Jumbo. How are you this morning?" The caretaker asked.

Jumbo trumped softly in greeting, but the sound of a truck engine braking caught his attention.

Looking behind him, he saw the Zoo's flatbed truck drive by with something big and white lying on the back of the truck. It vanished from view as it was heading towards the vet clinic.

"What the hell do you think that was, Jumbo?" He asked the elephant, who had taken advantage of the distracted caretaker to help himself to the food in the bucket.

"Oh well, we may never know."

* * *

The whir of the crane moving was the only sound that could be heard other than the shallow breathing of the Indominus. A man was waiting for the hook so he could attach it to the ring on the net containing the sedated dinosaur.

He grabbed the hook and clipped it into the ring before hopping down and out of the way as the crane began to lift the Indominus off the flatbed truck.

She was carried through the air before being gently sat down on large slab of a table.

The same man hopped up onto the slab and unhooked the crane.

"Hello, Gerry, how is it going?" A man dressed in white asked as he entered the room.

"Not so bad, Tim, how is it going for you?" Gerry asked the man as they shook hands.

"Well, steady. Being the head vet here at the zoo and all. I'd never thought I would have to take care of a dinosaur at this clinic."

They both laughed.

"Tim Murphy, Oh my god, Tim! Is that you?" Claire suddenly asked.

"Hello, Claire, long time no see, eh?" Tim greeted.

"Can someone please explain how you two know each other?" Owen butted in.

"Well, I used to always visit grandpa, or Mr. Hammond, every summer. When he was working on Jurassic World, I met Claire for the first time. We became good friends."

Owen nodded his head, thinking of why the name Tim Murphy sounded so familiar.

"So Gerry, what do we have here?" He asked.

"Well, it is the Indominus Rex, I don't know if y-"Gerry started.

"You mean THE Indominus? The one that caused Jurassic World to close?!" Tim suddenly asked.

"Well, yes, this is the one," Gerry answered.

"So, what is she made of?" Tim asked as he went over to start inspecting the dinosaur.

"She has the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus, Rexy more than likely. She also has cuttlefish and some species of tree frog in her," Claire answered this time.

"Anything else?" Tim asked.

"The rest is, or was, classified. We don't know what is all in her, but she does have raptor in her."

Tim backed away from the dinosaur with surprising speed as he asked in alarm, "You mean this thing is part raptor?!"

"Yes."

"Hey, can we just start giving her medical treatment? I don't want to be here longer than I need," Owen spoke up.

Tim sighed as he walked back over to the dinosaur.

Moving closer to the neck and head, he glanced at the horns above her eyebrows.

"Carnotaurus."

"What was that Tim?" Gerry asked.

"These eyebrow horns, they're a trait in Carnotaurus."

"Not now dino geek. Please patch her up so we can be on our way again," Owen said.

Inspecting the wounds on the neck closer, he found something very peculiar.

It looked almost as if the wounds were already healing over, but how could that be possible? Any animal that had suffered injuries as severe as this just a few hours ago wouldn't have them healing over yet.

This thing was repairing itself at a fast rate.

Almost an alarming rate.

* * *

Her bones were really sore this morning. She was getting old, as much as she would hate to admit it, she was.

Luckily, she was made it this far in life, but she felt like she was coming to an end. Her only youngling had drowned in the lagoon years ago.

That had broken her heart as she recalled how she called at him to get his ass moving when she found him lying on the sandy beach.

He had been dead.

But she had lived a full life, and a happy one at that.

Something in her told her that she had outlived the lifespan of her species by almost double; she wasn't afraid of anything.

Except for maybe one thing: that there was nothing on the other side.

But maybe there was something.

She would find out when it was her time.

She wouldn't fight when that time came, when the powers that set the world in motion finally decide it was her time, she accepted that.

* * *

Monday, September 21st, 2015

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Johnson

I am giving my written permission for your daughter, Rosa, to work with her aunt on 'Take Your Child to Work Day', but I must warn that the line of work Ms. Caroline does is not the safest. I will not be liable for any harm done to your daughter.

If I may say, it will be a great experience for her, and something she could brag about to her friends. Here is a list of a few things Rosa may need:

Bug repellent. (The stronger the better)

Sun block, hat and attire appropriate for a warmer climate, but no revealing clothing.

Water bottle.

Notepad if she wants.

Anything else she may bring at her desecration, but please tell her to be reasonable, like not to bring an entire collection of Barbie dolls.

I look forward to your timely response.

Regards,

Lopez Weiskopf, CEO of InGen Inc.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N, Hello everyone! How are you? Well, I am happy to announce that this chapter is the longest to date, and that I will be trying to write longer chapters for you guys! Just a few notes;**

 **Guest, I know you left a review on chapter 2, and here is the answer. No, Lily the mosasaur is not dead!**

 **Guest 2, I am glad you are enjoying this story! I will try to keep the story as interesting as possible, and to get chapter 42 up as soon as possible!**

 **Well guys, that is all I have to say for today, and I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

 **Sincerely**

 **-Scripotrem stilis**

* * *

" _La mia bambina cara, perché non passi lontana_?"

* * *

"Monster in the Zoo"

The jungle went silent around her as she passed by because all the animals were scared of her, but she honestly didn't care. She had learned that all feared her, but they also respected her.

The humans adored her.

Even if she showed as much as the tip of her tail, they all cheered in glee at seeing her, and it was something she was dearly missing.

In her deepest thoughts, she doubted she would be living much longer.

But she had lived a long happy life, and it would be wrong to ruin it by making herself suffer just for the enjoyment of the humans.

* * *

"Okay, that should just about do it!" Tim said as he finished the last stitch.

"Is she going to be alright, Doc?" Owen asked.

Tim looked from the Indominus to Owen.

"If she is as tough as I think she is, she will be raising hell in a couple days," Tim joked.

"Not if we can do anything about it," Claire interjected.

"It was nice of you letting us use the clinic here. We just aren't supplied with enough materials to treat a dinosaur of this size with such wounds," Gerry thanked.

"So, should we load her onto the truck and be off again?" Owen asked.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. I would wait until after dark, when the zoo closes and no one is around to draw a crowd,"

He nodded; a bunch of drooling kindergarteners forming a mob around the truck to look at the dinosaur would be the last thing they needed.

"So what do you propose we do while we wait?" Owen asked.

"Well, you are at a zoo, so why don't you look at the animals?" Tim asked.

That wasn't that bad of an idea, actually.

* * *

Roland pulled out a chair at one of the many outdoor tables before sitting down and looked around. Most of the tables were empty, as it was only half past ten in the morning.

"Qué le mire a la orden, Señor?" a waitress asked him.

"Sorry Miss, I do not speak Spanish," He replied.

She nodded her head and walked away. Less than a minute later, another waitress came by.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" She asked in English.

Roland thought about it before answering, "I will have the bacon and egg breakfast,"

"What would you like to drink?" She asked him.

"Premium roast coffee with two packets of sugar, please and thank you."

She smiled at him for being so polite before walking away.

It wasn't long before she returned, carrying a coffee pot in one hand and the plate that had his breakfast in the other.

Setting the plate down, she poured him his cup of Joe.

"Thank you," Roland sincerely said as the waitress smiled and walked away to wait on another customer.

Picking up the fork and knife, he stabbed an egg and cut of a bite sized piece before putting it in his mouth.

These were the best eggs he had had in a long time!

* * *

Blue looked around carefully.

What was that?!

She could've sworn she had heard something that wasn't part of the constant noises of the island.

Moving more slowly, she moved her way to where two hills formed a gully before walking through it, and out of the daylight.

She hadn't gone far before coming to a large wall of brush blocking the way, but it was not impassable.

Blue simply walked through the bush and emerged on the other side until she smacked right into another dinosaur followed by a loud growl.

Blue pulled her head back before recognizing the green scales.

"Delta? Delta, is that you?"

"Blue!" Delta squealed in excitement.

"Look, Delta, I need to apologize, you know, for that argument we had. It was foolish. I need you now more than ever!" Blue apologized.

"What did you do now?" Delta asked her sibling.

Blue had a habit of doing stupid things that would get her into trouble.

"It's White One, I can't find her anywhere, and I can't pick up her scent!"

"Delta, we are not going to make-"Diablo called to Delta as he rounded a bend.

He had cut his sentence off at seeing Blue.

"H-hey B-Blue," he stuttered.

"What is the matter with you, Diablo?" Blue asked the nervous male.

"Blue, there is something I need to tell you. In private," Delta told Blue.

'What does she have to tell me?' Blue thought to herself.

She followed her sister back through the gully and emerged from the crack before Delta looked around, making sure they were in private.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Blue asked, trying to not sound too concerned, but it was quite the opposite.

"Look, it links back to the argument, and I hope you will not be mad," Delta started.

Blue gave her a puzzled look.

"Me and Diablo, are… well, we are…how do I put this? Ah, mates," Delta stated.

Her sister and that male, mates?! Blue was frothing with rage.

"We are going to have hatchlings, Blue, little chicks that will look up to their big Aunty Blue. Diablo and I have already decided to name the first two chicks Charlie and Echo, in memory of our fallen sisters."

Blue was overwhelmed by this.

She was going to be an aunt? Her sister was going to have chicks.

She should feel happy for her sister, but she felt an entirely different emotion.

Guilty. She felt extremely guilty for trying to deny that Delta should never think of that male as a mate.

"Delta, please forgive me. I was wrong to say that you and Diablo were never meant to be a pair," Blue apologized before her eyes welled up with tears.

"Delta, I failed you as the pack's beta. I failed to see your side of the story; I only stood by my opinion, and refused to heed yours,"

Delta watched as her sister began to break down in tears; she couldn't stand to see Blue to cry.

Walking up to her sister, she rested her head on Blue's neck before letting out gentle vibrations that had always soothed her as a hatchling.

"Don't worry Blue, I do not blame you. You have not failed me as beta of the pack. You are now a far greater beta by realizing your wrongs, and trying to make the right,"

* * *

Her eyes began to open, and light flooded her vision.

She had to blink many times before her surroundings came to.

'Where am I?' she asked herself.

Taking in a deep breath, she tasted the air, and it smelled different.

She couldn't explain what it was, but there were some savory scents floating on the air.

Where was she? And why was she sideways?

She rolled so she was upright, and pulled her legs under her before standing up.

There was barely enough room between ceiling and the highest point on her back, but she still fit in this small room.

Looking around, she spotted a way out of this small place.

Walking with as much stealth as her bulk would allow, she crept to the door before glancing outside, she regarded an odd world.

There were humans everywhere, little humans, tall humans, skinny humans, fat humans, hairy humans, bald humans, dark humans, and white humans.

There were so many humans she had trouble rendering it.

Crouching down, she melted into the scenery around her, as to draw no attention to herself, and began to study what was happening more carefully.

It appeared that the humans were wandering around, looking at the most outlandish creatures she had ever seen.

There was this yellow animal that had brown spots and along neck with a tiny head positioned on top. It reminded her of the long necks she had slaughtered.

There was a grey wrinkled thing that had a snake on its face, and two large wings that flapped on the side of its face. But it couldn't fly, no matter how often it flapped its wings.

Possibly the densest area of humans was around an odd creature indeed. It was orange with black stripes. She had to admit, the pattern was quite interesting. It walked on four legs, but she couldn't think of anything that it resembled.

Suddenly, it parted its maw and roared.

She nearly died laughing.

This thing had such a weak roar it wasn't even funny.

Her high pitched roar commanded a high presence, but this thing's roar was nothing.

Gauging there was no threat; she lost the surrounding colors to gain her scales normal shade of white.

Getting up, she strolled over to the striped thing, heeding not the screams of the humans.

It looked up at her, as if it was unafraid, but she could tell it was troubled, there was a gleam of fear and uncertainty in its eyes. Making a bluff lunge at it, the creature cringed back with its tail held tightly between its legs.

She chuckled at this.

Suddenly, as if it had gained a burst of courage, it lunged at her nose and swatted her with one of its tiny forelimbs. She would've let this thing live, if it had just backed down, but now that it had challenged her, she was going to make mincemeat of this idiotic creature.

Ducking her head down, she clamped her jaws tightly around the thing. It squealed and squirmed as it tried to struggle free, but all it managed was goring itself deeper on her teeth.

Lifting her head above the ground, she thrashed her head violently and in the process snapped the creature's neck with a chilling cracking sound.

Humans around her began to cry loudly at the fact she had just murdered this worthless lump of fur.

An idea struck her.

It was extremely amusing to her.

Grabbing hold of the back end of the fur creature, and leaving the other in her mouth, she pulled and pulled before there was a tearing sound as the striped fur creature was pulled apart.

With a squelching sound, the animals' innards splattered on the ground, leaving a puddle of blood and other bodily parts under her.

She then flung the ripped open creature in the direction of the humans, so they could get a better look of her handiwork.

Many of the humans covered their mouths as others regurgitated the contents of their stomachs.

It suddenly struck her as to how thirsty she now felt.

Looking around, she spotted a pool of water inside the striped creature's home and stepped over the small wall to get a drink.

Another, sudden idea hit her.

Rearing up to her fullest height, she bellowed loudly at the sky before turning to where all the humans were now fleeing.

'That must be the exit, and the way to more fun!' She thought maliciously.

Walking out of the home that belonged to the stripped creature, she lowered her head, opened her mouth and charged at the midst of humans.

They scrambled madly to get out of her way as she ploughed through.

Crashing through the small metal gate to this place, she was free.

Looking down at the hard black stuff that had two yellow stripes, she walked out into the middle of it.

Human vehicles were sounding their shrill alarms at her, and one had gotten too close to her.

Whipping her head around, the vehicle rolled many times before coming to a stop in a small river off the side of the humans' black pathway.

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a loud roar, daring any to oppose her.

* * *

Roland took a deep sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, a loud roar caused him to jump, spilling the hot liquid onto the crotch of his pants.

"Son of a b-"he started before he heard screaming in the distance.

Many of the waiters and waitresses were looking at each other, with a puzzled look on their face.

Getting up, he grabbed the box that was next to his chair; he placed his hat on his head and walked out of the outdoor restaurant.

A woman and a child came running down the side of the road; they looked terrified beyond reason.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know what is going on?" He politely asked the woman as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Mommy, mommy! We need to keep running if we are to stay away from that monster!" The little girl exclaimed as she looked up at her mother.

"What is happening ma'am?" He asked again.

"Sir, please let me go! There is some sort of…monster, at the zoo! It killed the tiger, and now it is eating people! Whatever you do, don't go to the zoo! Stay as far away as possible!" The mother finally replied before picking her daughter up and running down the street.

A monster? There are no such things as monsters.

Opening the box, he pulled out the parts to his double barrelled rifle and sat down, piecing it together.

Whatever that 'monster' was, he sure as hell didn't think it was invincible to bullets.

* * *

*Moments prior to Indominus Incident*

"Claire, what flavour ice cream you want?" Owen asked Claire. He was enjoying the zoo. It was fun to do things that weren't apart of the routine.

"Vanilla please," she answered Owen.

"What is that you want sir?" The man at the ice cream stand asked.

"I will have the dark cherry please," He answered.

The man nodded as he went and started scooping their ice cream onto the waffle cones.

"So Claire, what do you want to go see first? The hippopotamus? Rhinoceros? Elephant?" Owen asked.

Claire thought about this for a minute or two before answering, "I think I just want to sit on a bench in the shade of a tree and talk to you."

Nodding his head, Owen pulled a couple bucks out of his wallet, paid the ice cream man, and took both cones, one in each hand. Claire walked beside him as they walked over to a currently unoccupied bench and sat down.

Owen handed Claire her frozen dairy treat as he took a giant lick of his.

It was the best ice cream he had had in a long time!

"So, when we reopen the park? What shall we do?" Owen asked between licks. Claire looked at him with an expression he had never seen before.

Before he knew what was happening, Claire had planted a kiss onto his lips.

She leaned back, her face turning as red as the cherries on his ice cream.

He was flabbergasted.

What should he do? Should he kiss her back? Should he tell her that he loves her as well?

Sudden screaming broke his line of thought, and the ground shook under some great weight. The pair of them got up and ran to go see what was causing the commotion.

"Is that… is that the Indominus?!" She asked.

Owen stopped mid-stride as he watched the Indominus disembowel a tiger. The dinosaur then proceeded to throw the mutilated carcass at the shocked observers.

Many of them threw up before stampeding towards the exit.

The Indominus walked into the tiger pen and began to drink from what he could tell.

Owen watched as the hybrid reared up while the chest puffed out.

"Claire! Cover your ears! She is going to-"he started but was cut off by the shrill, one hundred and forty decibel roar of the hybrid.

The Indominus then stepped out of the pen, lowered its head, opened the jaws wide and charged at the people fleeing towards the exit.

"My god," was all a man from nearby could say.

Owen looked over to see it was Tim the vet.

"Tim, what the hell happened?!"He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

If it was anything like what had happened back on Isla Nublar, many people were going to die.

"She must have come off the dose of carfentanil faster than expected," Tim answered.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that the Indominus was now loose in the urban areas of Costa Rica.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N, Hello everybody! How have you been? I am sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier, but I was procrastinating on it by building an adventure map on Minecraft, in the theme of Jurassic Park, The Lost World. If you guys want to know more about that, please join the Facebook group I will have linked in my description!**

 **Anyway,** **I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and that you can leave your opinion in the reviews. Critique is extremely welcome! I hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Mia Cara"

Her body was pumping with adrenaline.

The Indominus wasn't going to eat any humans. They tasted horrible and were far too bony for her liking.

Suddenly, she heard a siren rising and falling and coming ever closer from around the bend of the path in front of her. Three white human vehicles with blue stripes running horizontally along the sides, and blue and red lights flashing on the tops of the vehicles.

They stopped when they saw her; she was guessing the humans inside were probably scared shitless at the sight of her.

As she had anticipated, they turned and fled the other way, as fast as the vehicles could go.

* * *

Owen watched the three police cars and one animal control van fly by in the other direction.

"I think she's that way," Owen said as he pointed at the turn in the road where the cars had sped from.

"I think you are right on that one," Claire answered as she picked up her pace to keep up with Owen and Tim.

"Doc, are you sure that your dart will put her asleep and keep her asleep?" Owen asked Tim as he kept his steady gate.

Tim had a hurt look on his face as he replied, "I am sure this will put her to sleep, and keep her sedated longer than the other dose that was given to her."

The three raptors continued to walk along though none of them had spoken for a seemingly countless age.

Suddenly, they came out into a clearing roofed by the canopy of the jungle and fenced in by the trunks of the trees.

But it had no ill feeling about it. It had a happier, joyful, if even private feel to it.

In the middle of the clearing, a ring of mud was elevated above the level floor, and Blue instinctively knew that it was a nest.

"Welcome to our cozy little abode," Delta was the first one to speak.

Diablo had not said anything to Blue, and he tried his best to not look at her. He was too embarrassed to speak to her, let alone look at her.

Delta and Diablo walked over to the nest before settling down in it.

The younger sister looked at the nearly full nest then at her sister before suddenly apologizing, "Oh Blue! I am sorry! We did not build the nest big enough for three raptors. I am incredibly sorry for this!"

* * *

"Don't worry; I think I can sleep close enough to you to not have to worry about anything. It will feel like I am in the nest there with you, except I won't be."

"Ciao!" a hyper voice suddenly blurted in the Indominus' head.

"Who are you?!" She asked the new comer.

Rex appeared and glanced at the stranger before snapping, "Well answer her, you idiot!"

The newcomer looked suddenly hurt, and asked, "Che cosa ho fatto di sbaglito?"

White One was confused. What in the hell was it saying?

"Please speak more clearly, we do not understand you," Rex said; he tended to be more, well, cool headed when it came to figuring things out.

"Just a sec, I will be right back," White One left the inner conscious to go back to the physical world.

She was all alone.

Luckily, it seemed that no human had found where she was currently hiding amidst a clump of trees with her scales matching her surroundings.

Still, she had to be certain.

Her vision shifted so that she could now see blacks, blues, yellows, reds and oranges of the heat signatures of her surroundings. There were no warm coloured figures near her, so she relaxed.

"Okay, I am back," She announced her arrival.

"What took you so long?" Rex asked.

"Oh, you know, making sure we were safe," White One answered.

"Dove sono- I mean, where are we?" the new figure started before correcting himself.

He was an odd looking fellow. Sure, he looked just like White One and Rex, but he seemed, well, a little off. He wasn't as heavy built as Rex and her, and his scales were more of a grey tinge.

There was one thing that did catch her eye though.

His eyes were not the red that hers were or the orange of Rex.

They were blue with golden specks.

"What is your name?" White One asked.

"Amadeo. My name is Amadeo. I am glad to have made your acquaintance!" Amadeo said.

"What was it that you were sputtering out earlier? It was an odd, gibberish type of tongue."

Amadeo's eyes dulled a little at this.

"It was not gibberish, my dear. It was Italian. It is a human language. I do not know how I know it, but I do. And I actually enjoy it, mia cara."

* * *

" _You got mail_!" an automated voice spoke from his computer. Many of the people in his office laugh at him for having such a fossil, but honestly, he enjoys the nostalgic feeling he gets when he hears that. It reminded him of when he was in his twenties, roughly fifteen years or so ago.

Walking over to the chair behind his desk, he sat down in it.

Moving the cursor to an envelope displayed on the screen, he clicked it.

* * *

From: rosa7

To: lopezweiskopf32

Date: 22 September 2015 at 12:59

Subject: Take your kid to work day

 _'Dear Mr. Weiskopf,_

 _Thank you so much for allowing me to work with my aunt Caroline! It means so much to me!_

 _Don't worry, I will bring all the necessary things, and wear appropriate clothing!_

 _I am just curious. Would I be able to take pictures of the dinosaurs if I get some free time?_

 _If I could, I would be so grateful!_

 _Again, thank you for accepting this! I will work as hard as I can!_

 _I look forward to meeting you soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rosa Johnson.'_

* * *

Rexy stepped back through the gates to her home with joints throbbing in protest of walking all day. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and it wasn't helping that she was over exerting herself.

Suddenly, her mouth opened wide as she yawned.

Sleep was what she wanted right now in her nice, warm, and ever comfy nest.

Walking through the trees, not looking where she was going but knowing from instinct she was heading towards her nest.

She emerged from the tree and walked over to her comfortable bed before stepping over the rim to lie down.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, wondering if she would ever see the closest thing she had to a daughter again.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I have been kinda lazy and doing other things than writing. I apologize for people who had been waiting for this chapter longer than it should have been. Anyway, I don't have much to say other than the usual.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, as well as the rest of the story. I also hope you are having a good day/night!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

 _"What we call 'nature' is in fact a complex system of far greater subtlety than we are willing to accept," –Ian Malcolm_

* * *

"Time to go home"

" _I think we should find somewhere to hunker down for the night_ ," Rex suggested.

White One agreed and continuing to walk along, she looked around with a critical eye for someplace safe to spend the night.

" _Mia cara, I suggest that sheltered area right in front of us_ ," Amadeo pointed to a small building.

Moving up to it, she poked her head in to investigate. Along the walls were, (what do humans call them?) oh yeah, shelves! There were shelves lining the walls.

In the center was a bright red human vehicle. It looked nothing like the ones she has seen before. From a side view, it had a tear drop shape. Whatever it is though, it had to move so she could fit. Reaching out an arm, she pushed the car sideways until it was pressed tight against a wall, and then crawled into the space backwards so her head could look out the door.

" _Where do we go tomorrow_?" White One asked the other two Indominus.

Amadeo closed his handsome blue eyes in thought. Rex just had a distant look come over his face as he went into deep thought.

" _Back to the island, back home, would be our best option_ ," Rex said.

" _But where are we? How do we get back home if we don't know where we are_?" White One asked.

" _We find him. We find Blue's alpha; he will get us back to the island_ ," Amadeo suggested.

She wasn't happy with that plan, as she had the feeling Blue's alpha would not help her considering the fact she had tried to kill him.

" _It would be best for the babies, if they were born back home instead of here_ ," Rex spoke.

She had nearly forgotten that she was carrying young in all the excitement that had happened in the day.

" _Okay, do we go look for him now? Or do we go later_?" She asked.

" _I would suggest that you do it now. The sooner the better_ ," Rex and Amadeo said in unison.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Owen asked aloud.

They were wandering up a one-way street where there had been reports of a hulking white monster walking on two legs.

It fit the crudest depiction of the Indominus, but it was their only lead. They were having no luck with finding the escaped dinosaur.

Costa Rica was not a big country, only seventy-five miles wide at its narrowest point, but looking for a dinosaur here was like looking for a needle in hay stack.

Finally, they reached the end of the street, and they saw no signs of the Indominus.

Owen huffed heavily; they were going to have to call off the search until the light of day and by then the Indominus could have many miles between them and her.

Suddenly, Owen tensed as he swore to god he just felt the ground shake.

"Did you feel that?" Claire asked Owen.

She had felt the tremors as well, and tree branch cracked somewhere nearby before they all whirled around to look at the patch of trees next to the road.

Nothing looked out of place, but something didn't feel right.

Where were the birds?

Minutes prior the air had been filled with the tweeting of many birds, but now they were silent.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Owen said as he remembered the ACU by the river.

"Good idea," Claire said as they began to run back down the street.

Suddenly, the way was blocked by a mound of white scales.

"SHIT!" Owen yelled as he mentally smacked himself in the face. He had done the same thing weeks earlier, and it had ended very badly. They stood, as if glued to their spot, while the Indominus moved towards them.

Something wasn't right here, Owen could tell. The way the Indominus was moving dictated that she wasn't hunting them, which was a relief. Owen had worked with the raptor pack long enough to mostly understand intentions through body language.

The Indominus had raptor in her, and it seemed there was enough for Owen to read.

As if the Indominus hit an unbreakable barrier, she stopped thirty feet away, and glaring down at them, she cocked her head back before she barked once at the sky. She then looked at them with her head tilted to the side and barked again before looking down at them once again.

"What is she doing?" Claire asked Owen in a hoarse whisper.

"I am not entirely sure," He replied.

The Indominus then leaned her head back and made a series of calls while Owen stared.

Did he just hear what he thought?

"What was that bark?" Tim asked Owen.

"That… that was a call for help," Owen answered.

* * *

Slowly, the sun fell below the western horizon, and Lowery sighed.

Another day gone by, and they seemed to be no closer to reopening Jurassic World.

Well, that was a lie.

ACU had recaptured all the island's assets and put them back into their enclosures, well, except for the Dimorphodons and Pteranodons.

But they weren't worried about that much about it.

"Control, this is ACU, we are on our way back to base," Austin said over the radio.

They were on their way back from a last round up of a small band of adult Gallimimus that had escaped the earlier herding.

"Okay, ACU, I am going to hit the hay. Get back here safe, and we will pick up from where we left off tomorrow," Lowery said before yawning.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Blue was drifting onto the edge of sleep, but it seemed elusive to her. She had been thinking about the fact that her sister was going to have hatchlings.

It was troubling her deeply.

What would Alpha think about it?

That scared her even more to think Alpha would not accept the fact that Delta was carrying young, and she finally decided that she would defend her sister, no matter what.

Alpha would have to accept Delta. She is pack; pack accepts pack no matter what.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Hello everyone! It has been far too long since I last uploaded a chapter, and for that I am sincerely sorry! I just haven't been in the 'mood' for writing, and I have been doing other things more important than a fanfiction story. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and continue reading the story as more chapters come out!**

* * *

"Unexpected"

Her mother leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We will miss you!" She said.

"You are so lucky! When we were kids, we never got to work with our aunts on a tropical island," Her father spoke.

"Okay, you have everything?" Maria Johnson asked her daughter.

"Yep!" Rosa replied excitedly.

"Rosa, please behave yourself there. Mr. Weiskopf was very kind to let you work with Aunty Caroline. If you don't behave, he might feed you to one of the dinosaurs like the Brontosaurus!" Cave Johnson jokingly threatened Rosa.

"Dad, the Brontosaurus is not a real dinosaur! It was the skull of a Camarosaurus and the body of the Apatosaurus mixed together. Another thing, the 'Brontosaurus' was an herbivore," Rosa retorted.

Her father huffed in defeat. He never took the time to learn about dinosaurs when he was young, and it seemed impossible to learn the names once he reached adulthood.

With a final wave, Rosa went through the gate that went to the airplane.

"I hope she will be fine," Maria said in concern.

"She'll be fine. Caroline can handle working with dinosaurs, I am sure she can handle Rosa,"

* * *

'Why isn't he responding to me?' White One asked herself.

'Maybe he is confused by the way you are acting,' Rex suggested.

She gently took a step forward and, as she has expected, the humans moved backwards.

'They are afraid of you, mia cara,' Amadeo stated.

'I can tell,' White One huffed moodily.

Blue's Alpha took a tender step towards her, and she quickly locked eyes on him. She stared at him, and he stared right back.

As if to try for one final time, she barked for help. Blue's Alpha reacted by his hand slowly going down to the second skins humans wear.

As slowly as his hand had disappeared inside a hole inside the leg skins, the hand emerged holding a small object.

He brought the object to about his shoulder height before it emitted a clicking sound.

'What is he doing?' White One asked herself.

'Damn if I know,' Rex said.

* * *

"Owen, what are you doing?" Claire whispered hoarsely. He didn't answer her.

Clicking the clicker twice, he barked a command, but not demandingly, "Eyes on me!"

It was a command that was meant to draw the attention of the animal being trained to the trainer. It was probably a stupid command, considering the Indominus was pretty much staring him down already.

Clicking the clicker another two times, he gave another command, "Lie down."

Owen humoured himself with the idea that she would actually lie down, but the Indominus only cocked her eye at him.

"Owen, stop screwing around," Claire scolded him.

He whistled to the Indominus, even though he already had her attention.

"Stay," He said as he led Tim and Claire around the Indominus. Owen was trying his best to keep distance between them and the hybrid.

"So what is the plan?" Tim whispered to Owen as the Indominus turned so she was facing them.

"Run."

"What?!" Claire asked in alarm.

"Tim, hand me the dart and get back to the zoo. I have a plan."

"What is your plan?" Tim asked.

"When you guys get to the zoo, call the helicopter to pick up the Indominus. She will be down by the time they arrive. I hope."

"Go, now!" Owen yelled to them as he jogged into the street, the syringe held tight in his hand.

"Hey, hey! Follow me!" He hollered at the dinosaur.

Out of the corner of Owen's eye, he watched Claire and Tim running back the way they had come.

'Good, now I have to sedate her without getting chomped. Shouldn't be that hard, right?' Owen thought to himself.

* * *

Blue looked around.

Honestly, she didn't know how she was feeling on the fact that her sister now had a mate, and they were going to have chicks.

She should be glad! But deep down inside, she felt regret and jealousy.

Why didn't she have a mate? She would make a perfect mate!

But she highly doubted that another male would appear out of the blue and be a perfect mate for her.

Those two things were as possible as Alpha turning into a raptor like Delta and her.

Exhaling, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep, but she would not wake until late in the morning.

Roland stopped to listen.

There was no sound.

Sighing, he rested the barrel of the gun against his shoulder.

'Well, this day was wasted,' Roland thought to himself.

Hunting for monsters at his age. Funny. Looking down at his left wrist, the quartz watch read quarter after seven. He had to get back to the helicopter before it left.

The pilot had said they would be leaving at around ten after eight, so they would have the cover of darkness to conceal the burden they had created across the Pacific Ocean.

Oh well, at least tomorrow he would get to collect his fee of twenty-five thousand dollars from Mr. Weiskopf as well as the right to kill the largest carnivorous dinosaur to ever roam the earth.

The mighty Spinosaurus.

* * *

Lopez leaned as far back as his chair would allow, and reaching his left hand up, he untied the black tie around his neck to take it off before rolling the cuffs of his sleeves up.

Today had been another one of those days.

Luckily, Roland had been able to terminate the raptors in a timely matter, and the facilities were secured.

This time, no one had been hurt except the man who had his jaw broken, but he had brought that upon himself.

A soft knock on the oaken doors to his office made him look up.

"Come in," Lopez beckoned.

The doors opened and allowed a shaft of golden light to filter in with a woman's silhouetted form in the way.

"Sir, can I have a word with you?" She softly asked.

"Sure, do you mind closing the door when you come in?"

She stepped in and closed the door behind her with a clicking sound being heard when the latch fit into the hole. Walking over to his desk, she sat down in the chair closest to him.

"What can I help you with, Caroline?" Mr. Weiskopf questioned gently.

Caroline's hair was lying on her shoulders in nearly perfect sheets. Her eyes were clear as ever, and her bosom was swelled to the brim with her fine pair of…

"Sir, can you please not look at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable," Caroline suddenly said as she shifted slightly.

"I am sorry, Caroline, it's just that it has been a long day and I have had little rest. I meant no harm, but it is hard to not to look at a woman as beautiful as you," He apologized.

Caroline's face tinted a faint red.

"Anyway, what is it that is bothering you?" Lopez asked to get the conversation back on track.

"Well, I just received a call from my sister. She told me Rosa was well on her way here. They were leaving the airport. That is where Maria called me."

He nodded his head. He was wondering if it was smart to bring a teenage girl here to an island full of dangerous creature that had been extinct for nearly sixty-five million years.

"Maria told me Rosa should be arriving in San José at around three in the morning, and she will arrive here on Isla Sorna at around noon. I just hope she will be alright."

"Well, if she is arriving around noon, I suggest you get some rest, children are a handful, and teenagers are worse! I will see you in the morning. Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Sir," Caroline said as she got up to leave.

Quickly, she leaned across his desk, placed a firm kiss on his check, and left the room on the heels of the wind with Lopez Weiskopf staring at the door like a fool.

He hadn't expected Caroline to do that.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Hi everyone! Just a few announcements! First off, I am sorry I haven't been able to post chapters as often as I have earlier, but I have been busy with things like school work and 4-h speech night.**

 **Guest, I don't share your opinion on the Spinosaurus from JP 3. Honestly, I want to kick its A$$ after what it had done to the Tyrannosaur. Another thing, Roland Tembo isn't going to be killed by the Spino, so yeah. (JP 3 was my least favorite film in the entire franchise!)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all are having a good day/night, and that you will enjoy this chapter, and future chapters to come!**

* * *

"Cozy"

The ground shook after every heavy foot fall.

Well, his plan was going swell. He had the Indominus chasing him, and no way to jab her with a needle without getting up close to her.

What a good plan.

* * *

'Why does he keep running?' White One asked.

Rex sighed. He was getting tired of White One constantly asking questions about why and what humans are doing. He is not an expert on humans. He just knows a little about the way their bodies work because White One is part human.

Then there was Amadeo.

Rex had to admit, he was jealous of the eyes. They made him look extremely handsome.

Every time he looked into them, he could see an innocent glare, but his eyes held depth to them. They held intelligence about his being, even though they both knew they were what humans would call 'Imaginary friends'.

At present, White One was still focused on Blue's Alpha and keeping up with him.

It left him with some time to think to himself. He had been thinking of where they fit in the scheme of things.

Questioning their existence would be a better way to think of it.

Amadeo was good with these types of questions, but he was off somewhere else, more than likely thinking about some big question about the universe.

Rex sighed. This would be interesting once she had hatchlings. He hoped it would allow her softer side to show.

'Stop running!' White One yelled in her head, probably unaware she had disrupted Rex and Amadeo's thinking.

Honestly, Rex was beginning to think of Amadeo of more of a brother than a conspirator in White One's minds.

* * *

Owen was slowing down, and he could feel himself tiring. He should have thought this through better because the Indominus was catching up.

Suddenly, he was grasped and lifted into the air, and his legs flailed helplessly as he tried to wiggle free. The shuddering intake of breath that had given him nightmares for weeks after the incident caused him to stop moving.

The Indominus brought him up close enough to her face that he could've kicked her right in the eye. Owen paused to blink at the crimson-gold orb and startled at the likeliness to Smaug the dragon from the Hobbit.

Why was he thinking about such a thing right now? He was going to die.

Owen tensed and waited for the inevitable.

Moments seemed to crawl by at an agonizingly slow speed.

Opening an eye so he could see the Indominus, he paused when he realized she was just staring at him. The ridge above her eye was raised in a comical display of confusion.

She was confused; it was easy to see

"What do you want?" He asked, not even sure why he bothered talking.

The hybrid just continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, the Indominus thrust her head up, and looked around with a worried look clouding her crimson gaze. Lowering her head back down, she began to walk in the general direction of the zoo.

As she walked, she moved her arms, and with Owen close to her chest.

Owen was now pressed against the white scales of the Indominus, and he could feel the warmth of them. He could also feel the rhythmic beat of the hybrid massive heart.

Strangely, Owen felt surprisingly relaxed, before he knew it, he was fast asleep in the arms of a dinosaur that, not even four months ago, had tried to kill him.

* * *

'Exile… it takes your mind… again. Exile… it takes your mind… again.'

'You've got suckers luck. Have you given up?'

'Does it feel like a trial? Does it trouble your mind, the way you trouble mine?'

Amadeo stopped singing as he felt a presence behind him, and turning around, he met the fiery red eyes and white scales.

'Oh, it's you Rex. I thought you were Her,' Amadeo exhaled.

'That was wonderful song. I believe it suites our predicament extremely well,' Rex said as he came up beside his friend.

'Do you mind?' Rex asked.

'Go ahead, I have been alone for awhile, and I could use some company,' Amadeo replied.

Rex sat down beside the blue-eyed Indominus.

'It's a beautiful night out, there are plenty of stars in the sky this evening,' Amadeo spoke as he looked up towards the heavens.

'Have you told her?' Rex quietly questioned.

Amadeo looked at him, and for the first time, Rex swore he seen those magnificent blue eyes cloud over.

'No. I fear it would do more harm than good,' Amadeo answered.

Rex sighed. He knew deep down that White One would find out eventually. Her reaction would definitely be an important factor in what was to come.

'Rex… I need to ask you something,' Amadeo quietly said.

'What is it?' Rex asked as he looked at the smaller male Indominus.

'If they come into the world, would we be them? Or would we be still in here?'

For a few seconds, Rex was confused. Then he got what was being said and answered, 'We would be them, you and me. But I fear for the last one. There is no other here to fill her head. I fear she will not be right, you understand what I mean, if she doesn't gain a conscious like we are.'

A tear welled in the blue eyes before falling down the white scaled cheek.

'Are you okay?' Rex asked with concern.

'I am just, well, so confused. If we leave her, how will she react?'

Rex smiled a kind smile.

'We will cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now, let me hear that song you were singing.'

* * *

The surfaces of the dozen white ovals were streaked with web like cracks, and Delta waited patiently, hearing the harsh crackling of the many eggshells.

Finally, one eggs shell off, revealing a tiny orange eye before the world around her suddenly changed.

"What… what's happening?" She asked confusedly.

She was now standing in a white room with nothing to break up the blandness of the room.

"Is anyone there?" She called, fearing she was alone.

"Delta, we need to talk."

She whipped around, facing two silhouetted figures.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, sizing them up, readying herself for a fight.

The smaller shadow started to whimper, "Did you really forget about us?"

That voice. She had heard it before, but where, or rather, when?

The shadows melted off the two, revealing the patterns on their scales.

A bronze raptor and a green raptor stood before Delta.

"Echo? Charlie?" Delta asked excitedly.

"So you do remember us," Echo said with the slightest hint of annoyance.

Charlie rushed forward, tackling Delta to the ground in a tight embrace.

"We missed you so much!" Charlie said between sobs.

Echo stood a short distance from Delta and Charlie, watching.

"I think naming two of your hatchlings after us would be a wonderful idea," Echo said.

Delta focused on the bronze raptor.

The scales under Delta eyes darkened as blood flowed to them. She was blushing from embarrassment.

"H-how do you know?" Delta stuttered.

"We have our ways," Echo replied.

Deltas surroundings began to spin in a whirlwind.

"W-what's happening?" Delta asked in confusion.

"You are waking up, Delta. It is time we go, Charlie," Echo said as the two of them started to back away.

"No! Please stay!" Delta said as she lunged forward to close the gap between her and her sisters.

But out of nowhere, a black pit opened, and she fell.

She twitched as she opened her eyes. Golden sunlight shone upon her body, warming it.

She had been dreaming.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N, Hello everyone! I am not dead, well, you'd know that if you seen me uploading my other fanfic story. Yeah guys, I feel like this story has potential, but it will come to an end. Eventually. But not today! I hope you will continue reading this story, and that you will enjoy this chapter! Also, please check put my other story, Tales Of a Pirate, if you are a fan of Five Nights At Freddy's, or you just enjoy my writing. Anyway, I hope you are having a good day/night, and that you will continue to read!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Heart Beat"

"Claire, we can't find Owen tonight! Thermal imagery won't help us if what you say about the Indominus is true," Tim told Claire.

She balled her fists before slamming one down on a table, causing a mug of coffee to spill.

"I am sure he is fine, Ms. Dearing, considering how well he did during the incident," An ACU trooper said over the radio. Claire thinks her name is Meyers, but she isn't sure.

"We will find them in the morning," Tim said.

Claire hated herself for it, but she agreed.

* * *

She kept her pace steady, trying to not wake Blue's Alpha, who she was now carrying in her hands close to her chest.

It surprised her how fast he had fallen asleep, and thinking of sleep caused her to yawn silently.

She needed to find somewhere to spend the night. A dense cluster of trees seemed to be a good enough spot for her.

Squeezing through them, she came upon an open area, just big enough for her to curl up. Circling twice, she then lied down, keeping Alpha close to her chest.

If the night got cold, he would be warm being so close to her body.

* * *

Delta yawned sleepily. Her encounter with Echo and Charlie in her dream was already beginning to fade away.

A light tap on her shoulder alerted her to someone else's presence. Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the red and blue scales of her mate, Diablo.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have hunted down some prey; I wanted to see if you wanted any." Diablo said.

"More like ask her before I eat it all," Blue snarled.

Delta rolled her eyes before getting to her feet.

Walking over to the dead animal, she started to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Owen woke with a start. The first thing that hit him was the metal-like smell of dried blood.

Listening, he heard the steady, deep breaths of a large animal. He could feel a rhythmic beating. At first he was confused at what this could be, but then realized it was a heartbeat.

Opening his eyes, he could only see black. This alarmed him so much he rolled to the side before color flooded his vision. He could see; it was just that he had been in the shade.

Looking back, he nearly jumped out of his skin, and his bladder, completely full, nearly let go.

Laying there, not five feet away, was the hulking mass of the white scaled Indominus Rex.

His breathing quickened as he began to panic, and memories of the night came flooding in like a tsunami. He had been picked up by the Indominus and held close to her chest. That was when he guessed he had fallen asleep.

He felt suddenly drawn towards the sleeping hybrid, as if his pockets were full or iron filings and the Indominus was a magnet.

His hand went from his side as he watched, unable to do anything, when the palm traced down on the barely visible scars from what he presumed to be the fight with Jurassic World's one and only Tyrannosaur.

This was the second time he had ever touched the Indominus. Again, he noted how her scales felt warm though gritty due to the amount of dirt and grime that smeared them.

"You could use a bath, old girl," Owen said without thinking.

The hybrid shifted slightly in her sleep.

Somehow, he couldn't tell why, he felt pity for her. He shouldn't as she tried to murder him for the spite of it, but he felt sorry for her.

' _What, so you're suggesting we schedule a play date?'_ The question Claire had asked so long ago echoed around his head.

Maybe she had been lonely and trying to draw attention to herself. Or reacting on the feelings of being cooped up for so long. Either way, she had killed many people and dinosaurs. Some would demand her to be euthanized immediately.

He was no longer one of them. Something sparked in him about this hybrid.

Her spirit spoke volumes, and he was reminded of a certain feisty raptor now that he thought about it.

The Indominus breathing suddenly paused. Then, with a big inhale of air, she sleepily opened her eyes. The first spot they focused on was her massive hands, and her eyes went wide when she realized nothing was in her opened palm.

Her eye roved in its socket as she glared around the clearing before it came to a stop at seeing him. A shiver went down his spine at the snake-like eye.

"Easy girl, you wouldn't want to do anything rash," Owen said to the dinosaur, surprised by how calm he sounded.

The Indominus winked at him. Or, well, that is what it looked like, as he could only see one side of her face. Owen watched as the hybrid brought her hands under her and pushed up so she was standing.

He was beginning to shake when the dinosaur took two steps that brought her so close to Owen he could reach out and bop her on the nose. Not that he would try to.

She exhaled with that rattling sound that gave Owen nightmares.

That was when she started to lean her head close to him, alarmingly close, and began to sniff him like a dog inspecting a stranger. When she was done, she slowly reached forward and placed one hand on the ground near his feet.

He looked up at her, and the eye was slightly clouded, as if she were thinking.

The clouded look vanished, and she glanced at him.

For some reason, Owen had an idea the Indominus wanted him in her hand, for what reason was beyond him, but he hoped it was only to carry him.

Carefully, Owen walked over until he was standing on the massive scaled palm.

The Indominus curled her fingers up so he wouldn't fall out, and she began to walk off, carrying Owen in her palm, in the direction of the zoo.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N Hey everyone! It has been a so long since I last updated! I am VERY sorry for not doing any writing lately, but I have been doing other things, and won't be able to work much on much this next and next, for I have exams. Now to reply to a few reviews!**

 **dragonfox123 Thank you for the review! I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **DragoonSensei I am happy to hear you are enjoying this so far!**

 **Guest Here it is! The newest chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **You guys can PM me anytime, if you are curious about something or just want to say hi. I will respond as soon as I possibly can to all PM's. Now, without further wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and future chapters to come! Also, I hope you have a great day/night!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"The Storm"

As he watched the ground move beneath him, Owen was wondering how Claire would react to seeing him in the clutches of the Indominus.

'She will probably freak out,' He thought.

Owen heard a loud rumbling sound, far off in the distance, and the Indominus stopped to listen. He could feel the tension in the air and saw the looming black clouds in the east.

"That looks like it is going to be a nasty storm," Owen said.

* * *

"Claire, there is a thunderstorm rolling in. It is a terrible idea to try and fly back to the island. We'll get caught in the middle of all that lightning!" One of the ACU troopers exclaimed.

"Then what do you recommend?" Claire asked.

"We will have to weather out the storm and hopefully find Owen and the Indominus after," he replied.

Claire sighed. She was very worried about how long Owen has been gone. What if the Indominus got him? The thought sent shivers down her spine.

She just hoped that he was alright.

He watched the mass of clouds moving in a spiral, closer and closer to Costa Rica.

Lowery knew that if Claire and the others weren't already on their way back, they would be caught up in that massive storm.

* * *

A sudden sound startled him and looking over, he saw that it was his phone vibrating on his desk.

Reaching out, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lowery, Lowery, are you there?" A female voice asked.

"How may I help you?"

"Lowery, we can't fly back in this weather, Owen and the Indominus are missing, and we can't find them. We will have to wait out the storm here," Claire explained.

"Wait, what do you mean Owen and the Indominus are missing?!"

Lowery was about to ask it again, but Claire had already hung up on him.

He was getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen. Something very, very bad.

* * *

The world about them was silent. He was wondering if it was the presence of the hybrid dinosaur or the storm clouds coming closer.

As the Indominus kept on with her steady gate, Owen felt the air growing thicker, and the tension building.

"This is going to be one hell of a storm."

Suddenly, a tree near them exploded as lightning struck it, sending a shower of splinters in all directions.

The hybrid fell, and Owen rolled out of her arms. He got up to see the Indominus slowly getting up and ran over to see if she was injured.

Along her neck, her skin was pierced by large splinters of wood. It didn't look very good. As she stood up, he could tell she was in a lot of pain by the wincing she made every time she moved.

From the stump, he heard a loud crackling and saw a fire starting to spread from where the tree had been struck by lightning. In the distance sirens rose and fell, shrill against the quiet of the world.

Suddenly, there was another crack of lightning. The Indominus shot up, blood dripping from her neck, and she started to move forward. Owen saw the terror in her eyes; she was scared of lightning and obviously keen to get away from it rather than worry about her wounds.

Owen thought the Indominus was going to leave him behind, but she stopped abruptly and turned around. Walking forward, she picked him up in her massive hand.

Off they went at a surprising speed considering the hybrid was injured.

' _Mia cara_ , you are hurt! Why do you push yourself? Your injuries might become worse!' Amadeo exclaimed.

'We must get home! I do not like this place! It reeks!' White One retorted.

'But this weather is ill suited for travel, we must find shelter,' Rex spoke up.

'I agree with Rex. We should take shelter. This storm is getting closer, and I can't tell how bad it could get!'

White One sighed before slowing her pace. She looked around, searching for somewhere that could provide protection from the storm. A dark opening caught her eye, and she went for it. It was like a cave, similar to the one where she had pushed the oily smelling thing out of the way to get in, but this one had a different smell.

It had an earthier smell, and this appealed to her greatly. She had to crawl in, for she could not walk in at her full height. She was also careful to not squish Blue's Alpha. Once she was inside, she sat down and curled up; creating a protecting wall around Alpha.

Little did she know this was a forerunner of something that was yet to come.

* * *

The rain poured in drenching sheets against the corrugated metal roof of the veterinary clinic.

"Owen wouldn't take this long," Claire worried aloud.

"Don't worry, Claire, we will find them," Tim encouraged.

"I am worried we will find him, but not in one piece!"

Tim sighed. He didn't know what to do. After all, he was only a veterinarian, and not a psychiatrist.

Claire began pacing the room, her heels clicking against the concrete floor, and the building shook with the deafening rumble of thunder.

"This is going to be one hell of a storm," Tim muttered to himself.

* * *

Delta walked about the clearing, occasionally checking the mud bowl that lay in the center. Diablo rolled over, and he grumbled as he tried to find a more comfortable spot in the bed of ferns.

Blue strode into the clearing, three large rats hung limp from her jaws. Delta perked her head up at the smell of the dead rodents, but Diablo was catching Z's.

The beta dropped off one of the rats by Delta. Delta was about to thank her sister, but immediately recognized the ornery look in her sibling's eye.

Slowly and stealthily, Blue crept her way towards the snoozing male.

"Blue? Blue, what are you doing?" Delta questioned in a hoarse whisper.

The blue striped raptor did not answer her sister, but kept on getting closer and closer to the unaware male.

When she was close enough, Blue allowed one of the two rats to slip from her teeth before she arched her neck.

Without warning, she flung the carcass of the vermin at Diablo. It hit him in the nose, and he jumped six feet into the air. He hissed and snarled, and was altogether unhappy about being so rudely awakened.

"Why did you do that?!" Diablo hissed.

"Do you want your lunch or not?" Blue asked, ignoring the question directed towards her.

Delta was snickering at her mate's behavior, and his reaction to the rat.

"What are YOU laughing at?" he barked. "You were behind this, weren't you?!"

Delta shook her head. She had played no part in this and actually tried to stop it.

"I will get you when you least expect it," Diablo threatened Blue.

He sat down and curled up into a comfortable position to sleep, but not before shredding and devouring the rat that had woken him from his beauty sleep.

* * *

Her joints were aching more than usual. To her, she found that this was a warning that a large storm was brewing.

Slowly, she made her way to the little creek that flowed from one side of her home to the other. Lowering her head, she lapped at the water, quenching her thirst. She heard no song of the birds or the chirping of the insects. All was quiet.

Suddenly, off in the distance, she heard the barking and snarling of one of the pack hunters. She had not the ability to comprehend what their quick language meant, but she could tell this individual pack hunter was not overly happy about something.

Ambling on, she came to the edge of her nest. In it, there still lingered the faint scent of White One before she had been taken away.

She wondered if she would ever see that one again.

Owen opened his eyes. A slant of bright daylight fell upon his face. The scent of rotting meat and sweat reached his nose. As his eyes focused, he realized that the Indominus had formed a protective shield between him and the entrance to the…

What were they in, actually?

Looking around, Owen regarded that it must have been some sort of an old barn. Luckily, there were no animals inside or they would have been frightened to death by the presence of the hybrid dinosaur.

Standing up, he decided to have a look around, while the Indominus was still sleeping. He walked to the back of the barn, and noticed there was a door. Where it led, he wasn't sure. Suddenly, Owen heard the sound of a bolt sliding, and the door began to creak open as light from outside poured in.

In the doorway was a person silhouetted against the light.

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_ The man asked.

"Uh, _Yo no hablo español,"_ Owen replied.

The man chuckled; Owen had to admit, his Spanish was atrocious.

"What are you doing in my barn?" he questioned.

Owen thought about some sort of possible answer, anything that could stop this man from being eaten.

"I took shelter here from the storm last night," Owen replied.

The man scratched his chin thoughtfully, but a grumbling sound made Owen and the man jump.

'Oh shit,' Owen thought to himself.

"What was that?!" The farmer questioned, trying to look around Owen and into the barn.

"What was what?" Owen went along as if he heard nothing.

The man walked into the barn, and Owen followed. To his surprise, the Indominus wasn't there. Or was she? Looking closer, he could tell that there was a slight difference in the barn.

 _"Pensé que escuché algo…"_ The farmer mumbled to himself.

When the farmer turned his back away from the front entrance to the barn, Owen caught a red glint. The Indominus had half opened her lids, and her eye was scanning the room.

Owen shook his head 'no' to try and tell her to stay hidden.

"Well, _Señor_ , as the storm is over, you can leave my property," the farmer spoke.

He nodded his head. Luckily, the man let Owen out of the small door, because the Indominus was still in the barn, although it was hard to see her.

"What the HELL IS THAT?!" The farmer suddenly screamed.

Owen turned around to see the head of the hybrid duck back around the side of the barn.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. The Indominus charged from around the side of the barn, clamped her jaws around Owen, and lifted him into the air.

After a distance, she lowered her head to gently drop Owen. The man was covered in slobber, and he was not a happy camper about how he was carried around in her mouth.

He was about to scold the Indominus when the hybrid was struck in the neck by a red feathered dart. Her eyes glazed over, and her knees buckled beneath her. The ground shook as she flopped over, breathing heavily.

Owen whipped around to see Tim with a dart rifle held to his shoulder. Suddenly he was wrapped up in a tight hug with a red haired woman.

"Ewww," Claire said repulsed by the fact she now had a coating of thick saliva on the front of her clothes.

Tim walked up to the pair, "She went down faster then I thought she would."

"How the hell did you find us?" Owen asked Claire.

"It isn't hard to see her, when she isn't mimicking the colors of her surroundings," Claire answered.

"Well, I guess we can get her back to Isla Nublar then?"

"Yeah, we can get this one back where she belongs," Claire stated.

* * *

 **A/N I won't be able to work on this story until after my exams. My last one is on Thursday the 26th of January. Now, if you are reading this from some future date, ignore this little note. Oh, and if any of you are reading my other story, Tales of a Pirate, I will get the next chapter added as soon as I can!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N I am so very sorry guys! It has been forever since I have update anything, and I feel horrible that I haven't at least let you guys know that I was busy with other things! Well, I kinda wanted this to be a 10K word chapter, but I could only manage about 1.5K. Well, I hope to get writing the next chapter, to try and not keep you guys in suspense!  
** **Ok, let me reply to some of your reviews!**

 **Amber611, I am so happy to hear that you enjoyed what I have written! And I too look forward to writing about Owen as a Grandpa! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest, Sorry that the wait was as long as it was! I will try and make it up for you guys!**

 **Silverleone, I thought it would be just something funny to have. I may put in a little snippet in a future chapter of him talking to his buddies about it! Possibly with Pina Coladas in hand.**

 **DragoonSensei, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Please forgive me for my tardiness on this chapter!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long to post this! I hope it won't take as long to put up a new chapter! Well, enough from me, but please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I love reading reviews!**

 **-Scriptorem stilis**

* * *

"Mr. Blue Sky"

The helicopter touched down. She was so excited! Grabbing her bag, she hopped out.

A small troop of people were waiting by the landing pad. Six men were carrying big guns, while a man in a grey suite gave a warm smile. A woman stood next to him.

Aunt Caroline.

"Hey Auntie Caroline!" she called out, as she hugged the woman.

"Hello, Rosa," Caroline greeted the energetic child.

"Welcome to Isla Sorna, Ms. Rosa Johnson,"He greeted her "I am Mr. Weiskopf , CEO of International Genetics Incorporated, or InGen for shot,"

"It is nice to meet you sir," Rosa said as she bounced up and down on her heels.

"Shall we?" Lopez gestured towards the building.

"I assure you, it is far nicer inside, for it has air-conditioning," Caroline said to Rosa.

The young girl smiled and giggled, her eyes twinkling. The three of them walked towards the building, with the six armed following just behind.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get Sleeping Beauty here back to Jurassic World?" Owen asked.

"The same way we got her here. Air lift here," Claire said in a very matter of fact tone.

The three of them stood for a moment, in an awkward silence. Claire broke it by raising a radio to her mouth and speaking into it,

"ACU, we have the Asset sedated. We are ready for pickup,"

"Copy, where is your location?" A man said on the other end.

Claire looked around. She didn't know where they were, other than that they were in Costa Rica.

"Hand me the radio," Tim spoke up.

Owen shifted the weight from one leg to the other as Tim gave the ACU team their coordinates. He patted one of his pockets and found he had something rectangular in it. Pulling this out, he seen it was an old Sony Walkman. Correction, it was HIS Sony Walkman.

He put on of the ear pieces over his ear and hit play. There was static before a tune came on.

"Sun is shinin' in the sky, There ain't a cloud in sight, It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play, And don't you know, It's a beautiful new day, hey hey,"

Owen smiled as he recognized this tune. It was Mr. Blue Sky, sung by Electric Light Orchestra. It was even funnier; since the sky above them was clear of clouds, save to the east, where they were a thin line of grey.

"What are you doing?" Claire interrupted his enjoyment of the song.

"Um... listening to music," Owen stated.

"And dancing like a paralyzed rat," Claire said.

"My dancing isn't THAT bad!" Owen argued, taking offense to such a claim.

"What are you listening to?" Tim spoke up.

Owen smiled before replying, " Sky,"

"Geez Owen! What are you, stuck in the seventies?"

"Some of the songs on this Walkman are better than some of the crap that is on the radio today,"

"What songs do you even got on that fossil?" Tim snickered.

Owen looked at the Walkman, seeing the cassette tape inside spinning.

"Well, the ones I can remember that are on here are Mr. Blue Sky, of course. There is also Brandy, You're a Fine Girl, Lake Shore Drive, Southern Nights and The Chain,"

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Hey, these are good tunes!" Owen barked.

"Sure thing, gramps," Tim said, sticking his tongue out.

Claire shook her head. A few minutes, they could hear the drone of the helicopter coming closer to pick them up.

"I just hope she doesn't wake up when we are over the Pacific," Owen thinks to himself as the helicopter touches down.

* * *

"Where is Alpha? What is he doing?" This thought kept on bouncing around in her head, but she could not put them to rest for she didn't know the answers.

"What is wrong?" Delta asked, concerned about her sisters constant pacing.

"I am just worried Alpha is in trouble," Blue replied, but not stopping.

"What you guys talking about?" Diablo butted into the conversation.

"Nothing of your concern," Blue snapped at hm.

Deltas' eyes widened in shock at her sisters' hostility towards Diablo. Storming off, leaving Delta and Diablo alone.

"I am sorry about how she is acting! She just hasn't been the same since Alpha has left. She is very worried about our pack," Delta apologized.

"I can understand her concern. I would be upset if the Alpha disappeared," Diablo said.

Delta walked over to her mate and sat down next to him.

"Tell me about your Alpha," Diablo said, almost out of the blue.

With that, Delta embarked on a tale of all she could remember of her Alpha. Diablo sat and listened intently. He was confused by why they would listen to a human.

But then again, he had a man for a father.

So he couldn't say squat.

* * *

"Over here is where our geneticists work out the genetic code of the DNA. Jurassic World was a show room to awe the public. Here on Isla Sorna, this is the were the magic happens," Mr. Weiskopf explained to a very eager Rosa.

Caroline was glad Rosa wasn't like most other girls her age. They would most likely be bored out of their minds, and taking selfies, and checking Snapchat, and Instagram, and god knows how many other social media apps.

They continued throughout the labs, and then moved to the hatchery. They arrived just in time to see a baby Pachycephalosaur hatching. Rosa took many pictures as the infant emerged from the egg.

"It is so small!" Rosa exclaimed.

"They don't stay that size for long. We have done well to try and recreate the DNA as close to the original as possible. But there are a few enhancements, one these are a sped-up growth rate. This Pachy will be fully grown in five years," Caroline explained.

"Wow," was all Rosa could say.

Lopez was smiling to himself. He was glad that Rosa was enjoying the tour. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong, like so many other things have on Isla Sorna.

* * *

Lowery swivelled around in his chair. ACU had successfully captured all the escaped assets, with very little accidents to report. One trooper received a minor abrasion when a Gallimius kicked its leg, and caught the trooper in the side. Another had rolled his ankle while walking through tall grass during the roundup of the Hysphilodonts.

All in all, they were really lucky.

Construction had finished the repairs on the door to the Indominus paddock, as well as Rexy's. The park was nearly operational again. They just needed to get the handlers and other staff, and throw in a couple thousand visitors, and it would be like it had a month prior.

He could imagine what foolish things would be happening if there were visitors here. One time, a man had thought it would be a good idea to use flash photography at the Dilophosaur exhibit. It had taken the cleanup crew five hours to remove the spit from the viewing glass.

Another time, a child had been bitten by one the compys at the Petting Zoo. The mother had a canary, and thought her daughter was going to grow a tail and get scaly skin, and turn into some odd dino-human cross. She was even threatening to sue Jurassic World for it.

He could still here her voice. It reminded him of one of the Chipettes. Either that or she had an asthma inhaler full of helium on her at all times.

It felt weird with the control room being empty. It used to be so full of light and sound, now most of the screens were dark, because there were no people to use them.

"Lowery, you there?"

He jumped at how similar that line was delivered to when he was asked if he would open Paddock Nine

"Yeah, I am here," He replied. He had almost wanted to add "Where else would I be?" but had bit his tongue and not said it.

"I am just telling you that we are loading up the Indominus now. We will be back to the island at around five thirty, ok?" Claire's voice crackled over the radio.

Glancing at the clock, Lowery saw that it was half past three in the afternoon.

"I will tell the crews that the I Rex will be back soon, just so they can get things finished up,"

"Thanks Lowery,"

Lowery quickly radioed the construction teams, to tell them that they should move the equipment, for the Indominus was on its way back. He informed ACU that they would be needed at the Indominus paddock, to help move the asset into her pen.

He just crossed his fingers that nothing would go wrong.

But sometimes, things have ways of going wrong.


End file.
